Best Mistake
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan apakah sebuah kesalahan? Jika itu memang kesalahan, kenapa Hakyeon malah bahagia dengan kesalahan itu? Cha Hakyeon x Kim Wonshik! NAVI VIXX! GS! Hakyeon, Hongbin, Slight! Rabin!
1. Chapter 1

**Best Mistake**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Cha Hakyeon (GS) / Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Kim Jiyeon (Kei) / Han Sanghyuk / Yoon Dujun / Lee Hongbin

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **Navi! WonshikxHakyeon!**_

 _ **Slight! Rabin, HakyeonxDujun**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan apakah sebuah kesalahan? Jika itu memang kesalahan, kenapa Hakyeon malah bahagia dengan kesalahan itu? Masih bisakah disebut dengan kesalahan? Dan mungkin Hakyeon akan tetap mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan, namun kesalahan terbaik dan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

01

.

.

Rumah tangga? Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang rumah tangga? Sebuah keluarga yang bahagia? Saling berbagi kasih sayang? Atau saling memberikan perhatian satu sama lain? Tapi bagaimana jika semua itu karena perjodohan? Salah satu pihak menerima dan pihak lainnya terpaksa melakukan itu. Masihkan bisa dikatakan rumah tangga? Keluarga bahagia? Atau semacamnya? Apalagi saat satu pihak telah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain secara terang-terangan namun enggan untuk menceraikannya. Bagaimana menjelaskan perasaan pihak lain itu? sakit? Kecewa? Kesal? Atau bahagia? Entahlah.. hanya dia yang merasakannya.

Berulang kali hembusan nafas berat lolos begitu saja ketika bola mata coklatnya menangkap dua sosok tengah saling bermesraan di ruang tengah ditemani suara dari TV. Air mata perlahan mengalir hangat dari pelupuk matanya. Sakit ia harus merasakan sakit itu lagi. Tak pernah bosan sosok itu menyakiti hatinya.

Dengan segala beban yang ada di hati, ia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Berharap suara gelak tawa itu tak terdengar di gendang telinganya. Namun sayang, lembaran tipis kayu itu tak mampu menangkis suara-suara yang semakin membuat hatinya mencelos pilu.

Tubuhnya yang tak setegar dulu berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Masih air mata itu mengalir deras dari sumbernya. Ia bingung, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi membendung rasa sakit yang tak berkesudahan. Niat untuk bercerai dengannya selalu saja ditolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan ia tak mau menyakiti kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apa dia tak pernah berfikir? Bahwa apa yang selama ini ia lakukan telah mengiris dan menghancurkan satu-satunya hati yang ia punya.

Matanya perlahan menutup, menenangkan pikirannya yang terus berkecambuk memaksa hatinya menahan sakit sekian lama dan membiarkan lelehan benda bening itu menghujam turun. Deru nafasnya terdengar tak teratur di dalam tidur yang ia paksakan.

"Cha Hakyeon! Bangun, sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" suara itu mengalun di telinganya. Apa ia sedang mimpi atau kenyataan?

" _Yaa_! Cha Hakyeon! Ayo bangun, aku lapar! Buatkan aku makan!" seruannya meninggi. Pelan ia membuka mata melihat sosok itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

" _Ahh_ , maaf. Kakak lapar? Baiklah aku akan buatkan makan. Tunggu sebentar ya?!" Segera ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Geraknya cepat, tak mau membuat sosok itu menunggu lebih lama.

Di dapur yang lumayan luas ini, tangannya cekatan memotong sayur-sayuran untuk membuat sebuah hidangan makan siang. Ia melirik sekilas jam yang bertengger manis diatas lemari es. Jam dua siang, pantas ia membangunkannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa sosok lainnya telah pergi dari kediamannya. Meninggalkan sosok itu dengan perut lapar.

Beberapa menit dibutuhkan untuk menghidangkan sebuah makanan yang mampu menggugah selera siapa saja. Ia memang mahir dalam hal tersebut. Memasak bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya. Dengan makanan itu juga ia bisa sedikit menyenangkan sosok itu.

" _Waahhh_ , lihat-lihat! Makanan sudah datang." Serunya antusias seperti anak kecil mendapatkan sebuah _ice cream_.

Bibirnya mengembang, meski sakit masih mendominasi namun ia tak menampik bahwa ia juga merasa senang saat sosok itu senang dengan makanannya.

"Makan yang banyak, kak."

Sosok itu mengangguk pasti dengan mulut penuh makanan. Kedua mata lembutnya tak berhenti menyorot wajahnya yang tak begitu garang. Bila diperhatikan dengan seksama, imut itulah yang akan dikatakan.

" _Oh_ ya, besok aku akan pergi ke Busan."

Hakyeon menautkan kedua alis cokelatnya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin liburan dengan Heo Gayoon."

 _Deg..._

Satu kalimat yang berhasil membuatnya semakin sakit lagi. Selama sosok itu secara terang-terangan bercinta di depannya, ia belum pernah mendengar kata liburan bersama. Alhasil, luka itu semakin melebar dan perih bagaikan ditaburi garam atasnya.

Tak tahu harus berekspresi apa, ia hanya mengulas senyum. Menutupi semua luka yang selama ini ia tahan. Bibirnya serasa keluh untuk mengatakan kata-kata walaupun hanya sepatah saja. Lantas ia membuang pandangan ketika ia merasakan hangat dimatanya.

"Hakyeon!? apa kau mau ikut?" tanyanya yang berhasil membuat lamunannya terpecah.

" _Ah_..tidak. Aku akan di rumah saja, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian." Jawabnya sedikit tercekat. Mana mungkin ia akan meng'iya'kan ajakan itu. Hal itu akan semakin membuatnya jatuh tersungkur lebih dalam.

"Hahaha, kau bisa pulang ke rumah orangtuamu saat aku berlibur disana. Bagaimana? apa kau mau ikut? Aku akan mengantarkanku ke Changwon." tanya lagi memastikan.

Hakyeon menggeleng, "Tidak, aku bisa ke sana sendiri. Aku belum ada keinginan untuk pulang." Jawabnya lirih.

Sejenak ia menghentikan kunyahannya, "Bukannya kau sering meminta ingin cerai lalu pulang ke rumah orang tuamu?"

"Memang." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak ajakanku? _Ah_ aku tahu, kau takut dengan kedua orang tuamu?" matanya menyipit seketika.

Hembusan nafas berat mengalun dari bibirnya, "Kalau begitu ceraikan aku, agar aku bisa pulang."

Mendengar itu sontak membuat sosok di depan Hakyeon tertawa keras. Hakyeon hanya menatap bingung sosok itu. Pandangannya perlahan memudar seiring lelehan air hangat yang mengalir pelan dari sudut matanya.

"Berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak bisa menceraikanmu," ucapnya dengan nada santai.

Hakyeon mencelos mendengar kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang selalu terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Apa alasannya hingga ia sangat sulit menceraikannya? Apa? Hakyeon tak tahu pastinya. Apa sosok itu mencintainya? Namun itu mustahil! Kalau memang sosok itu mencintainya, harusnya ia tak akan tersakiti seperti ini? Lalu apa alasannya? Apa karena orangtua Hakyeon juga melarang Hakyeon untuk mengakhiri hubungan keluarga yang ia bangun dengan lelaki itu?

"Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku alasannya apa sehingga kau tidak mau menceraikanku?" tanya Hakyeon dengan sesenggukan. Ia telah menangis.

"Hey! Kenapa kau selalu menangis _sih_?" alih-alih menjawab ia malah bertanya dengan nada kesal.

Hakyeon mengusap kasar air mata yang tak mau menurutinya untuk tidak turun lebih deras.

"Jawab kak! apa alasanmu sehingga aku harus tertahan seperti ini? Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. Aku sakit."

Sosok itu mendekati Hakyeon lalu menyentuh pundak Hakyeon. Menenangkan tubuh Hakyeon yang bergetar.

" _Hsttt_ , jangan menangis lagi Cha Hakyeon! oke oke, aku akan jawab alasannya." Tukasnya yang berhasil membuat Hakyeon memandang kearahnya.

"Kita akan kena marah orangtua kita kalau kita bercerai. Kita baru saja menikah satu tahun. Apa salahnya kalau kau bertahan lebih lama? Aku juga merasa kasihan kepadamu nanti." lagi, tanpa rasa bersalah ia berucap sesuka hati.

Hakyeon menahan tangisnya agar tak jatuh lagi lantas ia berkata, "Apa kau bilang? Bertahan? Kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Dengan mudahnya kau bilang bertahan? Aku lelah kak! aku lelah! Sampai kapan aku harus menahan sakit ini?"

Sosok itu memandang aneh wajah Hakyeon. Lantas kedua tangannya memegang pundak Hakyeon lagi. Bibirnya tersenyum miring.

"Sampai aku bersedia cerai denganmu." Balasnya santai lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

Kali ini apa yang harus ia pertahankan? Rumah tangga yang benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Sebenarnya ada ketakutan dalam diri Hakyeon jika ia meminta cerai kepada suaminya. Apa? Orang tuanya! Orang tua Cha Hakyeon terlalu mencintai menantunya dan tak menginginkan Hakyeon untuk berpisah dengan Hakyeon.

Aneh memang, Hakyeon tak tahu sekarang ia berada di dalam kehidupan apa. Ia bingung, ia merasa bahwa ia tidak sedang di kehidupan nyata. Seolah ia berada dalam dunia hitam yang siap menghempaskannya sampai jauh. Kehidupan yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan. Sama sekali tak ia harapkan. Namun apa? Ia tak sanggup untuk menolak keinginan orangtuanya yang menjodohkan dengan lelaki yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

Lelaki itu, lelaki yang semula ia anggap sebagai lelaki baik-baik dan penyayang kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Tak sama seperti apa yang ada di bayangannya. Sikapnya yang ditunjukkan kepada kedua orang tuanya maupun orang tua Hakyeon sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan kepada Hakyeon. Memang ia tak kasar, tak menggunakan kekesaran. Namun kebiasaannya membawa wanita lain ke dalam rumah dan bercinta di depan mata Hakyeon membuatnya semakin membenci lelaki itu.

Berulang kali Hakyeon meminta kedua orangtuanya untuk mengijinkannya bercerai dengan lelaki itu namun ditolak mentah-mentah. Orangtuanya selalu mengatakan bahwa bercerai dengan lelaki itu bukan jalan yang benar dan Hakyeon akan menyesalinya nanti. Tetapi orangtuanya tak pernah tahu apa yang Hakyeon rasakan. Lebih dari sekali juga Hakyeon bercerita jika suaminya memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain. Namun mereka seakan tuli tak mendengarkan keluh kesah buah hati. Mereka tetap memaksa Hakyeon untuk mempertahankan rumah tangganya.

Jika bisa dan mampu, Hakyeon akan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya saja. Percuma, harus hidup di bawah tekanan batin tanpa ada harapan bahagia. Buat apa? Terus hidup seperti ini? Yang ada hanya pesakitan yang akan semakin melebar setiap bertambahnya detik, menit, jam dan hari. Sekali lagi, Hakyeon berpikir bahwa mengakhiri hidupnya bukan pilihan yang tepat. Ia akan mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya. Hakyeon bukan tipe anak yang bisa membuat orang tuanya kecewa.

Masih setia dengan tangisannya, Hakyeon berusaha bangkit dari tubuh lemahnya. Menggerakkan kakinya malas masuk ke kamar. Setidaknya, di dalam ruang pribadinya itu dia mampu meluapkan semua kekesalan yang ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cetoleh riang unggas-unggas mungil telah mengudara sedari tadi. Nyanyiannya memberikan keceriaan dipagi yang tak terlalu dingin. Hangatnya mentari telah menyapa makhluk dibumi. Semburat-semburat kekuningan berhasil menerobos pori-pori kain korden putih tulang itu. Membelai lembut kulit mulus yang tengah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Sedikit mengerjab ia terbangun, kristal indahnya melirik sekilas benda kotak yang tergantung diatas dinding.

" _Ahh_ , aku harus cepat bangun." gumamnya pelan. Lantas ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melakukan rutinintas seperti biasa.

Saat ini, tangannya sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk sang suami. Tak perlu waktu lama semua makanan telah tersedia diatas meja. Cukup dan bahkan terlalu banyak jika hanya dinikmati dua orang saja. Setelah ia merasa semuanya sudah siap, ia kembali kedalam kamar. Bersiap-siap karena ia berencana untuk meninggalkan rumah besar ini dan kembali ke Changwon.

Cha Hakyeon telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semua yang ada di Seoul ini dan kembali pulang. Ia tak mampu lagi bertahan lebih lama dalam kondisi keluarga yang menurutnya hanya akan menambah daftar pesakitan dihidupnya. Butuh pemikiran yang keras dan kuat untuk memutuskan ini. Banyak sekali pertimbangan yang harus dipikirkan matang-matang sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Keluarga Yoon.

Ia sudah cukup siap dengan apa yang terjadi nanti atas keputusannya. Pasti, akan ada konsekuensi yang ia terima. Dan ia cukup tahu, keputusannya ini akan menimbulkan amarah yang besar dari kedua orangtuanya. Namun tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk mencoba? Mungkin saja, kedua orangtuanya akan memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda.

Satu buah koper telah berada di tangan. Pakaiannya juga telah rapi dan ia rasa sudah saatnya untuk pergi. Sebelumnya, ia menulis sebuah memo untuk sang suami yang kemungkinan besar masih tertidur. Sengaja ia tak membangunkannya, karena ia tak mau kepergiannya dilihat oleh sang suami.

"Selamat Tinggal Yoon Dujun... Semoga kau akan bahagia dengannya.. Dan semoga kita tidak dipertemukan lagi..." gumamnya lirih sebelum menyeret koper melangkah keluar dari pintu.

.

Beberapa jam ditempuh Hakyeon untuk sampai di Kota kelahirannya. Saat ini Hakyeon telah berada di depan rumah kedua orang tuanya. Wanita manis bersurai kelam itu memandang nanar dan tersenyum getir. Ia tengah mempersiapkan mentalnya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Hakyeon menarik nafas dalam lalu memencet tombol bel rumah itu. Detik demi detik berlalu belum ada sahutan dari dalam rumah. Lantas ia kembali menekan bel itu. Hakyeon masih menunggu, ia tak mencoba menelpon kerumah. Setidaknya itu akan membantu.

Tak lama, seorang pelayan membukakan pintu.

" _Ahh_ , Nyonya Muda Cha... Maaf Nyonya Muda.. Saya tidak mendengar bel berbunyi..." ucap pelayan itu dengan penuh penyesalan seraya berbungkuk.

Hakyeon tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa bibi..." pandangannya beredar sejenak. " _Ahh_ , mana ayah dan ibu?"

"Beliau masih ada urusan di kantor. _Oh_ , ya bibi siapkan kamar untuk nyonya muda dulu.. Atau nyonya muda ingin makan terlebih dahulu?"

Hakyeon menggeleng. "Tidak, aku langsung istirahat saja bi." jawabnya seraya meninggalkan pelayan menuju kamar yang telah lama tak ia tinggali.

Hakyeon sangat merindukan tempat ini. Sebuah kamar yang selalu menjadi peraduannya sebelum kata-kata perjodohan merenggut semuanya. Hakyeon ingin kembali tenang di dalam kamar ini. Namun Hakyeon tahu bahwa nasib hidupnya masih belum menentu. Apa yang akan ia katakan saat orangtuanya bertanya tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti jika kedua orangtuanya murka dengan keputusan yang telah ia buat.

Apapun itu, Hakyeon akan melakukannya. Asal keinginannya untuk berpisah dengan lelaki itu bisa terpenuhi. Sekalipun ia harus angkat kaki dari rumah besar ini.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau ingin bercerai dengan Dujun? Jangan bercanda! Ayah sama sekali tidak akan mengijinkan hal itu terjadi."

Hakyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Hal yang seharusnya sudah ia antisipasi. Ini bukan kali pertama Hakyeon memohon. Hanya saja selama ini Hakyeon tidak mengutarakannya secara langsung; berhadapan seperti ini. Melainkan melalui telepon yang pasti akan mendapatkan pemutusan telepon secara sepihak.

Tuan Cha menyeringai senang melihat Hakyeon hanya diam tak melawan. Bukan karena Hakyeon takut, bukan. Hakyeon masih menyusun kalimat apa yang akan ia keluarkan untuk melawan sang ayah.

Ia sudah lelah dengan ini semua, sungguh.

"Kalau aku memaksa, bagaimana ayah?"

 _Oh_ , rupanya keberanian Hakyeon sudah mulai muncul. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, ia mampu melontarkan bait-bait kata itu.

Lagi dan lagi Tuan Cha tertawa. Menertawakan sikap _sok_ berani dari sang anak sulung.

"Kau mencoba untuk melawan ayah? Kalau kau mau, silahkan angkat kaki dari sini dan ayah tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai anak lagi."

Ancaman yang mampu membuat hati Hakyeon bergejolak. Separah itu kah keserakahan ayahnya? Hakyeon tahu, sang ayah tidak ingin ia bercerai dari Dujun karena perusahaan Dujun memiliki andil yang besar dalam perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi apa benar yang dilakukan sang ayah dengan memaksanya? Ia sama sekali tidak bahagia hidup bersama Dujun. Siapa juga yang akan bahagia hidup dengan lelaki macam Dujun?

Hakyeon menarik dalam nafasnya. Sempat ia menoleh pada ibu dan adik laki-lakinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah jawaban yang ia lemparkan nanti akan menyakiti sang ibu atau tidak. Ia kembali menarik dalam nafasnya begitu melihat raut gelisah di wajah cantik sang ibu yang tak lagi muda.

Mungkin sang ibu mendukung keputusan ayahnya, namun sang ibu juga takut jika hal yang tidak-tidak menimpa sang anak.

"Menjadi anak ayah bukan hal yang membanggakan."

Nyonya Cha terbelalak dengan ucapan berani dari Hakyeon. Ia menoleh pada Hakyeon dan akan mendekatinya. Tetapi urung, ketika tatapan membunuh tersorot dari mata sang suami.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia menjadi anak ayah. Jadi tidak masalah jika aku keluar. Asal aku bahagia."

Tuan Cha kembali menggelegarkan tawanya yang angkuh. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada dan sorot tajam jatuh pada sosok Hakyeon yang tampak _sok_ tegar. Ia mendekati Hakyeon. Menelengkan kepala sebelum membalas ucapan Hakyeon.

"Kau anak yang tidak tahu rasa terima kasih. Selama ini, dua puluh tujuh tahun! Hidupmu siapa yang menjamin? Siapa yang menafkahi? Kalau bukan uang dari ayah, siapa lagi?" Lalu ia mengangkat dagu Hakyeon; Hakyeon sempat mengelak. "Dan sekarang kau melunjak ingin keluar dari rumah ini?"

Hakyeon menyingkirkan tangan sang ayah. "Aku lelah menjadi anak yang baik di mata ayah! Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Apa ayah pikir aku bahagia dengan Dujun? Tidak! Ayah tidak tahu sifat aslinya Kak Dujun. Yang ayah tahu hanya harta, harta, harta saja dan aku muak dengan itu semua. Hakyeon ingin pergi dari sini, ayah!" Sahutnya tegas.

"Baiklah! Kalau kau menginginkan itu! Silahkan kemasi barang-barangmu dan keluar!"

Tuan Cha tak mendebat lagi ucapan Hakyeon. Ia menuruti apa inginnya Hakyeon. Buat apa terus ditahan kalau Hakyeon tetap demikian. Sama halnya dengan Hakyeon. Buat apa terus bertahan kalau akhirnya ia jatuh juga. Lebih baik akhiri semua dan ia yakin akan bahagia dengan pilihannya.

"Jangan cegah dia, Sojin! Biarkan dia menjadi gelandangan. Kita masih punya Eunwoo yang akan memberikan keuntungan pada kita. Biarkan saja Hakyeon keluar dari daftar Keluarga Cha!" Ucapan Tuan Cha menghentikan langkah Nyonya Cha yang akan mendekat pada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya menahan kepalan di tangan dan menggigit bibir dalamnya. Rasa kesal begitu besar memuncak dalam diri. Jika saja Tuan Cha bukan ayahnya, ia akan mencakar lelaki tua itu. Tapi sayang, bagaimanapun Tuan Cha adalah ayahnya.

Tak ingin terus sakit hati, Hakyeon memilih untuk pergi ke kemar mengemasi barang-barangnya dan keluar dari rumah neraka ini.

.

.

.

Cha Eunwoo, adik laki-laki Hakyeon menyusul sang kakak masuk ke dalam kamar. Jelas, ia terkejut dengan sikap sang kakak. Selama ini ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga Hakyeon. Yang ia tahu, Hakyeon dan Dujun hidup bahagia.

Tetapi nyatanya tidak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Sang kakak malah ingin rumah tangganya berakhir dan ia lepas dari jeratan Yoon Dujun.

Sebenarnya kenapa? Ada apa?

"Kakak!" Eunwoo menghentikan tangan Hakyeon yang sedang memasukkan pakaiannya secara asal ke dalam koper. "Apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tangga kakak? Kenapa kakak tiba-tiba pulang dan ingin bercerai?"

Hakyeon berhenti. Sorot mata yang semula terpaku pada kopernya beralih haluan. Ia menatap sang adik yang tampak khawatir padanya. "Kau akan tahu nanti sayang! Sekarang kakak ingin beres-beres lalu pergi." Jawabnya.

"Kak! Kakak tidak serius _kan_ ingin meninggalkan rumah ini?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Hakyeon menutup kasar kopernya. "Kakak sudah lelah hidup di rumah ini."

Eunwoo diam. Ia menunggu sang kakak untuk berbicara lagi. Sementara Hakyeon mulai menyingkirkan koper itu dari hadapannya. Ia tersenyum; memegang pundak Eunwoo. Ada yang ingin ia sampaikan pada sang adik tercinta.

"Cha Eunwoo, kalau nanti ayah menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang dan kau tidak menginginkan itu, lebih baik kau bilang. Kau berontak saja." Eunwoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Hidup dengan seseorang yang tidak kau harapkan itu menyakitkan. Kakak sudah merasakannya. Kakak tidak ingin kau juga seperti itu, sayang."

"Kak.."

"Kau harus percaya. Bahwa kau bisa melawan ayah jika seandainya nanti beliau membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Kak.."

"Kakak akan menghubungimu jika kakak nanti sukses dengan hidup kakak sendiri." Hakyeon mengecup pipi Eunwoo. "Kakak sayang Eunwoo."

Alih-alih menjawab, Eunwoo malah memeluk Hakyeon dengan erat. Kepergian Hakyeon bukan hal yang baik untuk dirinya. Ia sangat menyayangi satu-satunya kakak yang ia punya. Hakyeon adalah kakak terbaik dalam hidup Eunwoo. Jika sebelumnya ia harus terpisah karena Hakyeon menikah Eunwoo tidak masalah. Tapi ini?

Hakyeon memilih keluar dari daftar keluarga Cha.

Bukan hal yang sama sekali Eunwoo inginkan.

"Kakak jangan lupa mengabari Eunwoo yaa? Eunwoo pasti akan sangat merindukan kakak."

"Tentu saja, sayang."

Selanjutnya, Hakyeon melepaskan pelukan Eunwoo. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan mengangkat ganggang koper untuk diseret menuju pintu. Sebelum ia meninggalkan kamarnya, lebih dulu Hakyeon mengenakan jaket dan menyimpan ponsel dalam saku. Baiklah, ini adalah hari terakhir ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah mewah milik Tuan Cha di Changwon.

.

.

.

Pukul enam sore dan mentari senja masih betah menyinari.

Kota Seoul, masih berada dalam zona cerahnya di sore hari. Meski sudah memasuki pukul enam sore, nampaknya hari enggan berganti dengan malam. Dan di sore ini, _Flower's Caffe_ masih menunjukkan keramaiannya.

Menyediakan menu yang ramah dengan kantong dan disukai oleh anak remaja, menjadikan _Flower's Caffe_ gampang ramai. Apalagi jam-jam makan siang dan pulang kerja. Juga, saat libur ataupun malam minggu.

"Jiyeon, aku ke kampus dulu ya? Tiba-tiba Taehyung manggil. Katanya ada perlu." Sanghyuk meminta ijin kepada Jiyeon yang sedang melayani pelanggan.

Kim Jiyeon adalah adik pemilik kafe ini, sedangkan Sanghyuk adalah teman Jiyeon yang bekerja disana.

"Ya sudah, berangkat sana! _Eh_ , telepon Myungeun dulu _dong_! Kalau kau tinggal, nanti siapa yang bantu aku?"

" _Ck_ , dasar!" Sanghyuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Iya-iya, aku telepon Myungeun dulu!"

Jiyeon mencubit pipi Sanghyuk; sedikit berjinjit, mengingat Sanghyuk jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Terima kasih, Han Sanghyuk yang super tampan!" Tukasnya dengan _eye smile_ yang meluluhkan.

Sanghyuk menampik tangan Jiyeon seraya memutar bola matanya.

" _Oh_ , selamat sore! Ada yang ingin dipesan? Pesan apa kak?"

Segera Jiyeon menyapa seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan kasir. Wanita itu tampak memperhatikan deretan menu yang terpampang di atas mereka. Ada sedikit gurat ragu-ragu disana.

Jiyeon tersenyum. "Kakak ingin pesan apa?" Tanyanya lagi setelah kurang lebih dua menit ia menunggu.

" _Eumm_ , tolong beri aku satu potong _Chocolate Cake_ dan segelas _Mango Ice_."

Jiyeon mengangguk. "Baiklah, semuanya sepuluh ribu _won_." Tanggapnya sembari memberikan struk pesanan wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengulurkan lembaran _won_ pada Jiyeon. Ia berdiri di depan kasir, menunggu pesanannya siap untuk dibawa duduk. Sementara Jiyeon kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Sanghyuk yang baru saja menelpon Myungeun.

"Bagaimana? Myungeun bisa _kan_?"

Sanghyuk mendengus. "Kau ini kenapa _sih_ , Yeon? Disini _kan_ banyak pegawai juga? Ada Kak Jooheon dan Kak Jinhwan juga. Kenapa malah minta Myungeun datang? Dia sedang ada urusan sama dosennya." Jawab Sanghyuk agak ketus.

Jiyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sanghyuk benar-benar mengesalkan. Apa salahnya _sih_ minta tolong Myungeun? Toh, Myungeun pegawai kafe ini juga. Hanya saja kebetulan ia dapat _shift_ pagi tadi. Dan memang benar juga, ada Jooheon dan Jinhwan. Tapi tetap saja, Jiyeon kurang akrab dengan mereka. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dapur dan pelanggannya. Kalau ada Myungeun _kan_ , Jiyeon bisa mengobrol di kasir.

"Kak Jooheon sama Kak Jinhwan sibuk! Lagian aku kurang suka sama pegawai cowok!" Jiyeon menatap tajam Sanghyuk yang tak acuh padanya. "Kalau begitu telepon Jimin _dong_!"

"Lah, aku _kan_ juga cowok Yeon! Juga, Jimin _kan_ pacarmu! Telepon sendiri kenapa _sih_? Sudah _ah_ , aku mau jalan! Kasihan Taehyung nunggu lama."

Jiyeon hanya mendengus keras melihat Sanghyuk yang menyelonong pergi dari hadapannya. Jika saja Wonshik tidak begitu menyayangi Sanghyuk, Jiyeon pasti sudah memecat temannya itu. Meski Sanghyuk adalah teman baiknya Jiyeon tidak peduli.

Pertengkaran keduanya ternyata diperhatikan oleh wanita yang masih berdiri disana. Wanita itu berdehem dan menatap Jiyeon yang masih diliputi rasa kesal.

" _Eum_ , kakak boleh bertanya tidak?"

Jiyeon mengangkat pandangannya. Ia menatap bingung pada wanita itu. Lalu detik berikutnya, senyuman cantik mengembang dari bibir tipisnya yang sewarna senja.

"Tanya apa kak? Pesanan kakak sebentar lagi jadi, _kok_!"

"Bukan-bukan itu." _Oh_ , Jiyeon suka sekali melihat senyum dari wanita ini. Cantik dan manis sekali kalau diperhatikan. "Kakak mau tanya, kira-kira disini ada lowongan kerja tidak? Kakak ingin sekali bekerja."

Beberapa detik Jiyeon sempat bengong; kaget dengan ucapan wanita itu. Namun ia lamat-lamat menarik ujung bibirnya. "Kerja? Kakak mau bekerja disini? Sebenarnya disini sudah ada beberapa pegawai, tapi kalau kakak mau, tidak apa-apa! Jiyeon ijinin kerja disini." Jawabnya.

"Benarkah?"

Jiyeon mengangguk antusias. Entah mengapa rasanya senang sekali melihat wanita itu. Jiyeon pun menjulurkan tangannya. Ia ingin berkenalan dengan wanita itu lebih dulu.

"Kakak namanya siapa? Aku Kim Jiyeon, adik dari pemilik kafe ini."

Wanita itu menjabat tangan Jiyeon dengan senyuman manis terulas. "Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon. Benarkah boleh kakak bekerja disini? Kakak tidak tahu harus bekerja dimana."

" _Oh_? Tentu saja! Untuk urusan dengan Kak Wonshik nanti, biar Jiyeon yang mengatasinya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Jiyeon! Terima kasih!"

Jiyeon mengangguk. Lalu ia memberikan pesanan Hakyeon dan membiarkan wanita itu untuk menikmati pesanannya. Masalah kerjaan yang akan dilakukan Hakyeon dan juga tentang latar belakang bisa dibicarakan nanti. Sekarang Jiyeon juga ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya dulu.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon perlu berterima kasih banyak pada Kim Jiyeon. Gadis cantik yang memiliki kebaikan hati luar biasa. Gadis itu langsung menerimanya bekerja. Hakyeon perlu bersyukur hari ini. Ia tidak hanya diterima bekerja, namun Jiyeon juga menawarinya tempat tinggal setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Tentu saja, Hakyeon menceritakan bahwa ia keluar dari keluarganya namun tidak mengatakan jika ia bermasalah dengan suaminya. Hakyeon hanya mengatakan jika keluarganya bukan tempat yang nyaman untuknya. Dan beruntung, Jiyeon tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Kakak! Kita pulang sekarang _yuk_?" Jiyeon yang sudah selesai membereskan masalah kasir menghampiri Hakyeon. Wanita itu sedang membersihkan beberapa meja; membantu Jooheon yang kebetulan dapat tugas bersih-bersih.

Hakyeon melipat lap mejanya. "Jiyeon, benarkah kakak boleh tinggal denganmu? Kakak tidak enak kalau harus tinggal denganmu. Lebih baik kakak mencari kos sendiri saja." Tukas Hakyeon. Mana mungkin ia merasa nyaman diberikan tempat tinggal secara cuma-cuma oleh Jiyeon?

"Kenapa _sih_ kak? Ayolah, Jiyeon malah senang bisa tinggal sama kakak. Kakak orangnya menyenangkan dan kakak juga baik."

"Tapi, Ji—"

"Siapa yang akan tinggal denganmu?"

Suara seseorang dari belakang menuntun Jiyeon dan Hakyeon menoleh. Jiyeon sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba sang kakak. Bukankah kakaknya sibuk sekali? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ada di kafe? Sementara Hakyeon hanya memandang bingung Jiyeon dan lelaki itu. Siapa lelaki itu?

Jiyeon berdehem. Ia membenarkan tali tas yang jatuh dari pundaknya sebelum memeluk lengan lelaki itu.

"Kakak!"

 _Oh_ , lelaki ini kah kakak Jiyeon?

"Kakak, kenalkan! Dia adalah Kak Hakyeon. Dia bekerja disini mulai hari ini dan dia juga akan tinggal di apartemen kita."

Lelaki itu melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya. Tatapan terkejut bercampur dengan tak suka tampak jelas di kedua mata sipitnya. Lelaki itu menoleh pada Jiyeon dan Hakyeon secara bergantian.

"Kau tidak bisa membawa orang asing masuk ke dalam kehidupan kita, Kim Jiyeon!"

"Dia-"

"Bukan orang asing? Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Jelas dia adalah orang asing! Kapan kau kenal dengannya?"

"Kakak!"

"Tidak bisa Kim Jiyeon! Kakak memaafkanmu karena kau mengijinkannya bekerja di kafe." Jiyeon menahan nafasnya. Dadanya sedikit perih mendengar tutur kata yang cukup menyakitkan di telinganya. "Tapi untuk tinggal bersama, tidak!"

Jiyeon membalas tatapan tak suka milik Wonshik dengan tatapan marah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Oke! Jiyeon tidak akan mengajak Kak Hakyeon tinggal di apartemen kita. Tapi kami akan tinggal di apartemenku."

"Kim Jiyeon!"

"Kak-"

Hakyeon yang melihat pertengkaran kakak adik itu langsung memegang tangan Jiyeon. Bukan apa-apa. Ia terlalu kaget dengan sikap Jiyeon kepada kakaknya. Yang diucapkan Wonshik sama sekali tidak ada yang salah. Jiyeon belum mengenalnya dengan baik dan Jiyeon percaya begitu saja padanya.

Kepalanya menggeleng dan tatapannya mengisyaratkan pada Jiyeon untuk tidak melawan pada sang kakak.

"Pokoknya Kak Hakyeon tinggal sama aku! Titik!"

Wonshik hanya berdecak. Ia meninggalkan Jiyeon dan Hakyeon. Mungkin ia tak peduli dengan keputusan sang adik. Sementara Jiyeon menoleh pada Hakyeon dengan senyum yang kembali muncul.

"Kakak jangan khawatir! Kak Wonshik memang seperti itu orangnya. Sekarang _yuk_ pulang ke apartemenku saja. Biarkan Kak Wonshik tinggal sendiri."

Hakyeon tak bisa menolak. Tangannya sudah digandeng begitu saja oleh Jiyeon. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Jiyeon saja.

Dan Hakyeon tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya nanti. Apakah ini semua menjadi hal baik dalam dirinya atau malah membawanya kepada hal buruk? Hakyeon tidak tahu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdo'a. Semoga pilihannya adalah pilihan yang benar.

Ya, semoga Kim Jiyeon memang menjadi jalannya untuk bisa mendapatkan hidup lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Akhirnya publish juga..._

 _Ini itu request dari Phee Anee nih, yang nodong minta navi mulu.. wkwkwk_

 _Gimana? Semoga suka yaa?_

 _Untuk Navi shippers lainnya, bolehnya angkat tangan. Pengen tahu siapa yang juga navi shippers.._

 _Wkwkwkw_

 _Oke, ditunggu reviewnya demi kelancaran update selanjutnya. :p_

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Mistake**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Cha Hakyeon (GS) / Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Kim Jiyeon (Kei) / Han Sanghyuk / Yoon Dujun / Lee Hongbin

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **Navi! WonshikxHakyeon!**_

 _ **Slight! Rabin, HakyeonxDujun**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan apakah sebuah kesalahan? Jika itu memang kesalahan, kenapa Hakyeon malah bahagia dengan kesalahan itu? Masih bisakah disebut dengan kesalahan? Dan mungkin Hakyeon akan tetap mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan, namun kesalahan terbaik dan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

02

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Hakyeon senang melihat sosok Jiyeon yang tampak anggun sekali pagi ini. Gadis cantik itu dibalut pakaian _onepiece_ warna cerah dengan _flatshoes_ yang cantik juga. Surai panjangnya digerai begitu saja. Sungguh, Hakyeon tiba-tiba iri dengan penampilan cantik Jiyeon.

Yang ditanya segera mendekat pada Hakyeon. Ia menjumut satu potong roti tangkup isi yang disediakan oleh Hakyeon.

"Sudah. Aku harus ke kampus pagi ini kak." Sahutnya sebelum menggigit roti tangkup isi itu. "Kak, kakak tidak apa-apa _kan_ ke kafe sendiri? Maaf, hari ini Jiyeon harus mengurus beberapa hal di kampus."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hakyeon meletakkan segelas susu di hadapan Jiyeon. Pagi ini untuk sarapan mereka Hakyeon yang menyiapkan. Hitung-hitung sebagai ungkapan terima kasih Hakyeon pada Jiyeon. Gadis ini benar-benar baik sekali. Ia sama sekali tidak canggung pada Hakyeon. Bahkan Hakyeon merasa kalau Jiyeon adalah adik kandungnya.

"Jiyeon, kakak berterima kasih banyak padamu. Kalau bukan karenamu, kakak tidak tahu sekarang akan bagaimana."

Ucapan Hakyeon sukses membuat Jiyeon menghentikan kunyahannya. Manikan yang fokus pada roti ditangan pun beralih haluan. Menatap bingung Hakyeon dengan sorot mata yang bermandikan tanya. Kenapa bilang terima kasih terus?

Lalu Jiyeon meletakkan sisa roti di atas piring. Ia melipat tangannya sebelum melontarkan tanya yang mungkin sedikit mengganjal di dalam dirinya.

"Kak, Jiyeon boleh tanya? Sebenarnya kakak kenapa keluar dari keluarga kakak? Karena keluarga kakak tidak adil? Tapi kenapa?"

Hakyeon terkesiap. Sebuah tanya yang seharusnya sudah ia antisipasi tapi entah kenapa ia malah tidak siap untuk menjawab.

Sekali lagi. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan tentang pernikahannya yang gagal, _kan_?

"Ayahku benar-benar gila harta dan aku tidak betah tinggal disana."

Jiyeon mangut-mangut. Hakyeon berdo'a semoga Jiyeon tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Kakak sudah menikah?"

Ini dia..

Hakyeon harus menjawab apa? Sudah menikah? Atau janda? Atau...

"Kakak—"

"Pasti belum menikah, _kan_?" Belum juga Hakyeon menjawab, Jiyeon sudah memotongnya. "Aku itu ingin sekali punya kakak perempuan, kak. Makanya saat kakak cerita kemarin, Jiyeon jadi ingin bawa kakak pulang. Kakak baik, enak diajak bicara dan kakak juga pandai bikin makanan." Ucapnya seraya melirik pada meja makan.

Ya, disana banyak sekali makanan yang disediakan Hakyeon untuk sarapan pagi.

Hakyeon merasa hangat mendengarnya. Degupan jantungnya berubah sedikit lebih cepat. Ia tak menyangka jika Jiyeon selalu memiliki pikiran baik tentangnya. Lalu sekarang? Apa ia harus berpura-pura? Tapi?

"Jiyeon _kan_ punya kakak laki-laki. Apa kakakmu tidak punya kekasih?"

Hakyeon bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Jiyeon saat ia menyinggung masalah kekasih. Apa yang salah dengan tanya itu? Apa Jiyeon tidak menyukai kekasih Wonshik?

"Ada." Hakyeon memicingkan tatapan matanya. Suara Jiyeon ketika menjawab terdengar sedikit terganggu. "Tapi pacarnya menyebalkan! _Sok_ cantik! _Judes_! Ya, Jiyeon tahu kekasihnya adalah seorang model. Tapi... _ah_ , Jiyeon tidak suka dengannya."

Unek-unek Jiyeon membuat Hakyeon ingin tertawa. Apa semenyebalkan itu hingga Jiyeon bersikap demikian?

Hakyeon hanya mengusap punggung tangan Jiyeon dengan lembut. Serasa mengatakan pada si gadis untuk menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Untuk percaya padanya bahwa ia tidak akan menyebalkan seperti kekasih kakaknya. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa kekasih sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

Kafe baru saja dibuka dan suasana sudah ramai saja. Hakyeon cukup terkesima dengan keramaian kafe ini. Pantas saja jika pendapatan kafe ini lumayan banyak. Ternyata ramainya juga tidak main-main.

Hari ini Hakyeon mulai bertugas menjaga kasir. Seperti yang dititahkan oleh Jiyeon. Kebetulan juga si cantik Jiyeon sedang ada kuliah sehingga ia mau tidak mau berdiri sendiri tanpa ada Jiyeon disisinya.

Jujur, Hakyeon masih belum terbiasa tanpa Jiyeon. Meski ada Jooheon dan Jinhwan yang baik luar biasa padanya tetap saja Jiyeon adalah yang terbaik. Ia pun memperhatikan hiruk-pikuk keramaian kafe di pagi ini. Kebanyakan adalah mahasiswa yang sedang sarapan ataupun orang kantoran yang mampir sebentar untuk sekedar membeli segelas kopi.

"Kak Hakyeon!" Jooheon mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan Hakyeon. Sepertinya Hakyeon melamun. "Kak! Ada Kak Wonshik _tuh_! Kakak dicariin Kak Wonshik!"

Hakyeon tersentak. Mendengar nama Wonshik disebut membuatnya gelagapan. Ia belum siap. Ia takut dan ragu jika nanti ada tanya yang tidak enak untuk diterima telinga. Dengan anggukan ragu, Hakyeon beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia tahu, Wonshik duduk di dekat ruangannya.

Hati-hati sekali Hakyeon berjalan menuju Wonshik yang tengah memainkan _i-phone -_ nya.

"Duduk!"

Tanpa disuruh kedua kalinya, Hakyeon duduk. Ia mengatupkan belah bibirnya. Suara Wonshik meruntuhkan keberanaiannya. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia dipecat? Tidak ada Jiyeon yang akan membelanya.

"Apa tujuanmu bekerja disini?"

Ya Tuhan, Hakyeon meremat kuat genggaman tangannya. Tatapan mengintimidasi dan penuh ketidaksukaan jelas sekali terpantul dari sana. Hakyeon memang lebih tua dari lelaki itu, tapi tetap saja.

"Saya.. saya hanya ingin mencari uang untuk hidup. Saya butuh uang untuk bertahan hidup."

Lelaki itu tersenyum aneh: bisa dikatakan menyeringai. Ia meletakkan _i-phone_ -nya sebelum sepenuhnya fokus pada Hakyeon.

"Kau tidak memiliki rencana buruk _kan_? Kau tidak berniat memanfaatkan adikku _kan_?"

Entah kenapa dada Hakyeon bergemuruh kecewa mendengar tanya dari Wonshik. Lelaki di depannya ini sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Hakyeon. Kenapa ia bisa seenaknya berpikir demikian? Apa Hakyeon memiliki tampang buruk? Tampang orang jahat?

Ia hanya bisa membiarkan nafasnya lolos begitu saja. Gelengan kepala ia berikan guna menampik ucapan Wonshik. Sama sekali hal itu tidak ada di dalam otaknya. Hakyeon tidak pernah berniat untuk memanfaatkan kebaikan Jiyeon. Tidak.

"Kalau anda tidak suka dengan kehadiran saya, saya bisa keluar dari kafe ini." Tanggap Hakyeon diikuti dengan tubuh yang akan berdiri dari duduknya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Wonshik malah tertawa. Aneh. Hakyeon menjatuhkan sorot bingung pada Wonshik.

"Kenapa emosian sekali, _sih_? Aku hanya khawatir kalau kau memanfaatkan Jiyeon saja." Wonshik mengambil kembali _i-phone_ -nya lalu menyerahkan pada Hakyeon. "Kau masih tetap bekerja disini, aku tidak mau Jiyeon marah kepadaku! Sekarang tulis nomormu. Aku harus punya kontak para pegawaiku." Tukasnya panjang lebar.

Hakyeon terkesiap dengan ucapan panjang Wonshik. Ia pikir Wonshik akan membiarkannya pergi. Ternyata tidak. Mungkin Wonshik lelaki yang cukup dingin dan tak acuh pada sekitar. Namun ia sepertinya cukup takut dengan sang adik. Atau bisa dikatakan Wonshik menuruti ingin Jiyeon.

Terbukti _kan_ , kemarin juga Wonshik membiarkan Hakyeon tinggal di apartemen Jiyeon.

Hakyeon pun menerima uluran _i-phone_ Wonshik. Ia mulai mengetikkan nomornya dan menyimpan di _i-phone_ Wonshik. Sekitar satu menit, ia kembalikan _i-phone_ itu pada Wonshik.

"Terima kasih, anda tidak memecatku."

Wonshik hanya menarik paksa sebelah ujung bibirnya. "Kalau bukan karena Jiyeon, aku tidak menerima pegawai lagi. Nona Cha Hakyeon, silahkan kembali bekerja." Ucapnya.

Hakyeon mengangguk kilat dengan desah nafas yang terdengar samar. Ia bangkit lalu meninggalkan sosok Wonshik yang kembali sibuk dengan benda di tangan. Hakyeon sesekali melirik lelaki itu. Ada apa? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak aneh di matanya? Hakyeon tak tau. Ada gemuruh aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya.

Ya Tuhan! Hakyeon hanya ingin hidup yang tenang.

.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tuan Kim. Sampai kapan kau terus menjamah komputermu itu?"

Tangan seseorang melingkar di leher Wonshik. Tanpa harus melihat lebih dulu Wonshik sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Lekas ia melepaskan _mouse_ yang ada di tangan untuk menarik pergelangan tangan seseorang itu. Menariknya lebih ke depan dan memaksa sang pemilik untuk memeluk erat Wonshik.

Aroma tubuh wanita ini benar-benar membuat Wonshik ketagihan, ngomong-ngomong.

Wonshik melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menuntun sang wanita duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti sekarang, aku akan berhenti." Satu kecupan diterima pipi wanita itu. "Makan siang?"

Si wanita merajuk, tentu saja. Tangannya bermain pada dada bidang Wonshik. "Aku sedang diet. Kau ini bagaimana _sih_?!" Balasnya.

"Kau masih diet? Siapa _sih_ yang menyuruhmu? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau sakit karena terlalu kurus?" Wonshik memperhatikan tubuh sang wanita dengan seksama. "Kau bahkan sudah masuk kategori kurus dan masih diet? Biar aku telepon manajermu! Aku tidak terima kau harus diet lagi."

Ia segera menghentikan tangan Wonshik yang akan mengambil _i-phone_ -nya. Lalu tertawa kecil. Suara sebening embun itu merangsang Wonshik untuk mengerutkan keningnya. Lucu sekali lelaki ini. Salah satu hal yang disukai dari lelaki ini. Wonshik memang tampak kejam dan jahat pada orang lain, tapi ia terlalu bodoh dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau lapar?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan nada menggoda. "Aku temani saja ya? Aku benar-benar bosan! Aku ingin keluar denganmu. _Ah_ , malam ini aku tidur di apartemenmu yaa?"

Seringaian muncul begitu saja di wajah tampan Wonshik. Ia mengusap pipi sang wanita dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja, Hongbinie sayang! Kebetulan, Kim Jiyeon tidak tinggal di apartemen."

"Sungguh?"

"Yaa.."

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita jalan-jalan. Lupakan saja pekerjaanmu hari ini. Mumpung aku lagi libur juga."

Wonshik mengangguk paham. Sebelum ia mengikuti Hongbin –wanita itu- keluar ruang kerja Wonshik, lebih dulu ia membereskan pekerjaannya. Sebagai seorang komposer dan produser, Wonshik perlu merapikan dulu pekerjaannya sebelum ditinggal. Takutnya nanti saat akan melanjutkan keteteran karena ia tinggal begitu saja.

Selesai dengan acara merapikan Wonshik menelpon Kihyun, rekannya di agensi untuk mengecek apa yang kurang sebelum diserahkan pada PD. Kemudian ia mulai merangkul Hongbin dari samping dan mengajaknya keluar.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon bisa kembali menunjukkan senyumnya dengan tulus. Sakit hati yang ditorehkan keluarganya berangsur hilang semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di kafe ini. Sosok Jiyeon, Sanghyuk, Jooheon dan Jinhwan benar-benar membuat harinya berwarna. Mereka begitu baik padanya dan menganggap ia sebagai kakak sendiri.

Seperti sore ini, ia kembali tersenyum melihat kerja keras Jooheon dan Jinhwan yang melayani para pelanggan. Juga, Sanghyuk yang tak juga istirahat sejak ia kembali dari kampus. Senyuman tampan andalan milik Sanghyuk terus saja ditebar guna memberikan pelayanan maksimal pada para pelanggan.

" _Oh_ , sore ini panas sekali." Seseorang mengeluh di depan kasir. "Tolong satu- _oh_! Pegawai baru?"

Hakyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Siapa wanita ini? Sepertinya pelanggan tetap. Ia bahkan bisa menebak kalau Hakyeon adalah pegawai baru.

"Kak Jaehwan!"

Hakyeon ingin bertanya, namun suara Jiyeon dari belakang menariknya untuk menoleh.

"Kakak kenapa baru keliatan? Kemana saja?" Jiyeon melirik sebelah wanita itu. "Pasti _travelling_ ya sama Kak Taekwoon? Main terus _nih_!"

Jaehwan tertawa dengan mulut ditutup punggung tangan. Hakyeon terkesima dengan Jaehwan. Tawa yang keluar dari wanita itu sanggup membuat Hakyeon berdecak kagum; orang-orang disekitar Jiyeon tampak menyenangkan.

"Iya, kami baru pulang dari Singapura." Jawabnya sembari merogoh tasnya. "Ini, kakak belikan kalung untukmu."

Jiyeon berbinar. Kalung di tangan Jaehwan saat ini begitu menyenangkan matanya. Cantik sekali. "Terima kasih kak!" Seru Jiyeon senang seraya mengambil alih kalung itu.

"Aku?" Celetuk Sanghyuk dari belakang. "Kak Jaehwan tidak membelikanku oleh-oleh?"

"Tentu saja!" Jaehwan kembali merogoh tasnya. "Ini dia! Aku membelikanmu gantungan kunci. Bagaimana?"

" _Waahh_! Itu cantik sekali!" Seru Jiyeon begitu melihat gantungan kunci yang sekarang ada di tangan Sanghyuk. "Buat aku yaa?"

Sanghyuk mengenggam erat gantungan itu ketika akan direbut Jiyeon. Ia mundur selangkah, menghindari tubrukan brutal dari Jiyeon sewaktu-waktu. Lalu mendorong dahi Jiyeon.

"Enak saja! Ini punyaku! Kau _kan_ sudah diberi kalung. Masih kurang?"

Jiyeon mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. Gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan ketika cemberut. Ia juga menyingkirkan tangan Sanghyuk dari dahinya sebelum melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ekspresi menggemaskan kala merajuk pun tampak jelas memikat yang lainnya.

"Kalian ini jangan kebanyakan bertengkar! Nanti kakak nikahin kalian berdua _loh_!"

"Mana mau!" Jiyeon bersuara.

Sanghyuk menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak!" Tolaknya.

"Sudahlah! Kalian ini!" Kemudian Jaehwan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hakyeon yang tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Jiyeon dan Sanghyuk; hal wajar _sih_ , ia terpaut lima tahun dari Jiyeon dan Sanghyuk. "Kakak ini siapa? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?"

"Dia Kak Hakyeon, kak!" Jiyeon menjawab rasa penasaran Jaehwan. "Kak Hakyeon, kenalkan! Dia adalah Kak Jaehwan. Kakak sepupu aku."

Hakyeon mengangguk dengan senyuman yang terukir disana. Tangannya pun menjabat tangan Jaehwan yang lebih dulu diulurkan.

"Cha Hakyeon. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Lee Jaehwan, Jaehwan juga kak." Jaehwan tersenyum lebar. " _Oh_ ya, kenalkan juga. Ini Jung Taekwoon, suamiku."

"Jung Taekwoon."

"Cha Hakyeon."

Hakyeon merasa kalau lelaki di depannya ini melipat dahinya tipis-tipis. Kenapa?

"Cha Hakyeon?" Ulang Taekwoon dengan alis naik sebelah.

Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Jaehwan yang bingung dengan sikap Taekwoon.

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala saja. Taekwoon tak tahu kenapa rasanya nama Cha Hakyeon itu tidak asing di benaknya. Namun ia juga tak tahu siapa nama itu. Taekwoon hanya ingat sekelebat saja.

Demi mencairkan suasana aneh yang dibangun Taekwoon, Jaehwan pun berseru memilih minuman apa yang cocok untuk sore ini. Sore yang lumayan panas di tengah-tengah musim semi yang sebentar lagi juga akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu Jiyeon meninggalkan apartemen sang kakak untuk tinggal di apartemennya sendiri. Sebelumnya Jiyeon lebih sering tinggal bersama Wonshik. Karena Wonshik tidak ada teman dan kadang juga apartemen kosong ditinggal Wonshik. Namun sekarang tidak. Sejak Wonshik menolak Jiyeon membawa Hakyeon ke apartemennya, Jiyeon lebih memilih keluar dari apartemen Wonshik untuk tinggal dengan Hakyeon.

Pagi ini Jiyeon berniat untuk menjenguk sang kakak di apartemen. Di tangan ia juga sudah membawa satu rantang besar berisi makanan buatan Hakyeon. Gadis itu senang sekali dengan Hakyeon yang pandai memasak. Setiap hari ia bisa merasakan makanan rumahan dari tangan canggih Hakyeon.

Langsung saja ia masuk ke dalam apartemen. Jiyeon tahu apa _passcode_ apartemen Wonshik. Pertama kali ia masuk ke dalam apartemen, aroma tidak enak menguar begitu saja; mengganggu penciumannya yang lumayan tajam. Jiyeon memperhatikan sekitar. Ada banyak botol soju disana dan..

-Jiyeon perlu menata hatinya agar emosi tidak keluar begitu saja.

Pakaian wanita. Jiyeon tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Lekas ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan benar dugaan Jiyeon. Ada Wonshik dan Hongbin di atas ranjang. Tak segan-segan. Jiyeon menarik selimut mereka. Ia tidak peduli jika nanti Wonshik marah padanya. Jiyeon terlalu kesal melihat Wonshik bersama Hongbin.

"Kakak!?"

Wonshik dan Hongbin yang berada di bawah selimut itu menggeliat pelan. Untungnya Hongbin memakai pakaiannya. Coba kalau tidak? Jiyeon menyorot tajam Wonshik yang sedang mengucek matanya. Terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Jiyeon. Sedangkan Hongbin, wanita itu menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya sebelum turun dari ranjang.

Jiyeon tahu, kalau kedua manusia itu kesal dengannya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan _sih_ Yeon?" Tanya Wonshik kesal setelah ia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

Jiyeon mendengus. "Begini yaa? Kalau Jiyeon tidak tinggal sama kakak? Kenapa kakak malah tidur sama wanita ini _sih_? Jiyeon _kan_ sudah bilang, kakak jangan mau sama wanita ini. Kesel _deh_!" Jawab Jiyeon emosi.

"Dia pacar kakak, Jiyeon! Kau ini kenapa? Keluarlah!"

Jiyeon memutar bola matanya kesal. Mungkin Wonshik akan menuruti keinginan Jiyeon, tapi tak tahu mengapa ia malah terkesan bodoh dan dibutakan oleh cinta. Jiyeon sama sekali tidak suka dengan Hongbin. Menurut Jiyeon, Hongbin itu hanya memanfaatkan Wonshik yang merupakan seorang produser sukses.

Hongbin tidak memiliki kesan baik di mata Jiyeon.

"Aku tunggu kakak di luar!"

Wonshik hanya mengganguk saja. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Hongbin, ia merasa kesal dengan sikap Jiyeon. Lantas ia mengikuti Jiyeon yang keluar kamar. Tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang lengket dan kurang nyaman.

Jiyeon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik; merasa kalau ada yang mengikutinya. Manikan cantik itu menjatuhkan pandangan pada Hongbin yang sepertinya akan mengomel.

"Kenapa?"

Hongbin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Bisa tidak _sih_? Tidak mengganggu hubunganku dengan kakakmu?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Mengganggu?" Ulang Jiyeon. "Jangankan mengganggu! Kalau bisa aku akan membubarkan hubungan kalian! Aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan kakak!"

Air muka Hongbin berubah seketika. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tau _ah_!"

Jiyeon tidak meladeni Hongbin lagi. Ia melangkah menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan Wonshik. Hongbin yang ditinggal begitu saja hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Adik perempuan Wonshik memang susah ditaklukkan. Sejak pertama bertemu Jiyeon kurang membuka hati padanya.

Dan Wonshik muncul di dapur. Sudah memakai pakaian yang lebih baik dan aroma tubuhnya wangi. Ia duduk di kursi meja makan dengan tatapan heran memperhatikan banyak makanan di atas meja.

"Siapa yang memasak? Kau?"

Jiyeon menggeleng. "Aku tidak sempat masak sebanyak ini!" Lalu tangannya mengambil mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Wonshik. "Kak Hakyeon yang memasak ini."

Wonshik yang hendak menerima sodoran mangkuk itu menurunkan kembali tangannya. "Hakyeon? Cha Hakyeon?" Tanyanya.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kakak tidak mau memakannya?"

"Siapa Hakyeon?"

Tiba-tiba saja Hongbin sudah berada di belakang mereka. Jiyeon meletakkan kasar mangkuk itu di depan Wonshik. Tatapan tidak suka masih jelas ada di bola matanya yang sewarna tanah.

"Calon kakakku!" Jawab Jiyeon ketus. "Pokoknya makanan ini harus kakak makan! Jiyeon tidak mau kakak kebanyakan makan di luar yang belum tentu sehat. Harusnya kakak berterima kasih ada yang masih mau memasakkan untuk kakak!"

Hongbin mendelik mendengar ucapan Jiyeon. Ia tahu, gadis itu tengah menyindirnya. Mau marah namun ia urungkan. Wonshik sepertinya akan bersuara.

"Kakak tidak butuh—"

"Kakak tidak butuh makanan ini?" Jiyeon mendengus. "Pokoknya makanan ini harus habis sebelum Jiyeon pulang! Jiyeon mau pergi dulu. Awas kalau kakak tidak makan makanan ini atau kakak buang! Jiyeon benar-benar akan marah sekali pada kakak!"

Wonshik pun diam. Ia tidak melawan ucapan Jiyeon. Bahkan ekspresi kesal dari Hongbin pun ia hiraukan. Bagaimana pun Jiyeon adalah segalanya bagi Wonshik disamping Hongbin yang merupakan kekasihnya. Ia hanya tinggal di Korea bersama adiknya itu. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya ada di Amerika.

Tak menunggu jawaban dari Wonshik. Jiyeon mengambil kasar tas selempangnya dan memakainya asal. Ia pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Wonshik dan Hongbin yang tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Wonshik memperhatikan Hongbin yang mungkin kesal dengan sikap Jiyeon.

.

.

.

.

"Kakak baik-baik saja disini, sayang."

Hakyeon tengah menelpon Eunwoo. Keadaan kafe sedang sepi sehingga ia bisa menelpon Eunwoo yang mengirim pesan sebelumnya. Hakyeon juga merindukan Eunwoo. Sudah lama juga ia meninggalkan Eunwoo.

"Mainlah ke Seoul, nanti kakak ajak jalan-jalan." Hakyeon tersenyum. " _Ah_ , kalau liburan saja yaa? Biar ayah dan ibu tidak memarahimu."

Lalu ia melirik luar kafe. Ada Jiyeon dan kekasihnya disana. "Iya sudah. Kakak tutup ya teleponnya. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, telepon kakak!" _Oh_ , sepertinya Jiyeon tidak masuk ke dalam kafe. Mereka hanya duduk di depan kafe sambil bercengkrama.

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus. Hakyeon menyimpan _smartphone_ -nya di dalam saku celemek.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetiku!" Jerit Hakyeon seketika melihat Sanghyuk yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya. Sejak kapan?

Sanghyuk hanya _nyengir_ tidak jelas. "Maaf kak!" Balasnya.

Hakyeon menggeleng heran. Sanghyuk benar-benar aneh. Namun ia mulai mengikuti kemana arah pandang Sanghyuk. Bola matanya ikut melebar, ia pun kembali menelisik raut wajah Sanghyuk. _Oh_ Hakyeon tahu, hidup lebih lama dari Sanghyuk memberikan banyak pelajaran baginya. Hakyeon paham dengan apa yang tengah Sanghyuk rasakan sekarang.

Ia akan bertanya pada Sanghyuk, namun kedatangan seseorang membuatnya menunda itu.

Hakyeon jelas terkejut. Yang datang adalah Kim Wonshik, kakak Jiyeon.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Wonshik menggeleng. "Tidak usah terlalu formal denganku. Aku geli mendengarnya." Ucapnya datar. Selanjutnya Wonshik meletakkan sebuah bingkisan tepat di depan Hakyeon. "Ini, ucapan terima kasih dariku."

Hakyeon bingung. Wajar. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba Wonshik memberinya bingkisan. Ucapan terima kasih? Terima kasih apa?

"Untuk?"

"Sarapan pagi. Jiyeon membawakanku makanan yang katanya itu darimu. Terima kasih."

" _Uh_?" Pupil Hakyeon melebar; terkejut. " _Ah_ , iya. Sama-sama. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memberiku ini."

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya tidak mau Jiyeon marah."

 _Ah_ , rupanya karena Jiyeon. Tapi kenapa hatinya mencelos? Kenapa rasanya Hakyeon sesak saat Wonshik mengatakan hal demikian? Itu bukan hal yang aneh. Lalu kenapa? Hakyeon pun tersenyum mengerti.

"Terima kasih."

Setelahnya Wonshik pergi dan berjalan menuju ruangan khusus pemilik di kafe itu.

Sanghyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Wonshik dan Hakyeon lantas menggoda. " _Duh_ , jarang-jarang _loh_ Kak Wonshik itu memberikan sesuatu kepada orang yang baru dikenal." Celotehnya.

Hakyeon mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat ke arah Sanghyuk.

"Aku saja saat pertama kemari tidak diberikan sesuatu. Tapi ini? Kakak yang baru seminggu disini sudah dapat sesuatu dari Kak Wonshik."

Hakyeon menarik ujung bibirnya. "Kau dengarkan? Ini karena Jiyeon, Hyuk!" Tanggapnya.

" _Ah_ , iya juga _sih_! Kak Wonshik memang gitu orangnya. Kalau menyangkut tentang Jiyeon, dia pasti gerak cepat."

"Iyaa." Hakyeon mengintip isi bungkusan itu. Sebuah _earphone_ dan juga _sweater_. Senyumnya pun lamat-lamat mengembang. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hyuk?!"

Hakyeon balik lagi menoleh pada Sanghyuk. Ia perlu menghentikan ucapannya ketika Sanghyuk begitu lekat menatap satu titik. Hakyeon tersenyum paham. Suasana ini juga pernah ia alamai sebelumnya. Ia ingin mengusap pundak Sanghyuk, tetapi pemuda itu lebih dulu beranjak dari tempatnya. Sanghyuk memilih pergi ke dapur.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya, Hyuk!"

Dan Hakyeon kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Jangan dipandang berlebihan! Nanti jatuh cinta _loh_!"

Wonshik nyaris mengumpat ketika mendengar bisikan itu di telinga. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya terkekeh geli melihat respon yang diberikan oleh Wonshik. Ia duduk di depan Wonshik setelah suaminya lebih dulu duduk.

"Aku tidak memandanginya." Elak Wonshik.

Jaehwan hanya mangut-mangut maklum.

"Tumben ada di kafe, kau tidak sibuk?" Tanya Taekwoon sebelum menyeruput _iced americano_ -nya.

Wonshik menggeleng. "Tidak. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Kakak sendiri? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanyanya balik.

Alih-alih menjawab, Taekwoon malah menggerakkan dagunya ke arah Jaehwan yang sedang menikmati _cheeze cake_ dengan khusyuk. " _Tuh_! Kakakmu pengen kesini. Sejak pulang dari Singapura dia ingin memakan _cheeze cake_ kafemu." Jawabnya.

Wonshik tak menanggapi. Ia hanya memandang bingung Jaehwan.

"Isi kali! Aku benar-benar ngidam kue keju di kafemu."

"Kakak hamil?" Seru Wonshik. "Sudah periksa?"

Jaehwan menggeleng. Ia masih sibuk dengan _cheeze cake_ yang tersisa sedikit. Juga, satu gelas _Mango latte_ yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat sore ini. Hal itu jelas membuat Wonshik merasa heran. Kenapa _sih_ dengan kakak sepupunya ini?

"Takut kalau kecewa!" Tiba-tiba Jaehwan bersuara. "Aku tidak mengalami _morning sick_."

Dan Wonshik hanya mangut-mangut saja. _Yah_ , bisa ia maklumi kepribadian Jaehwan. Sedikit ceroboh, konyol namun baik hati dan penyayang. Beruntung sekali Jaehwan memiliki suami seperti Taekwoon yang sabarnya luar biasa, pengertian meski terkadang ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan baik.

Terkadang Wonshik iri dengan rumah tangga Jaehwan dan Taekwoon yang dibangun tiga bulan yang lalu itu. Ia cukup tahu bagaimana lika-liku kisah asmara mereka. _Yah_ , setidaknya Wonshik ingin mendapatkan restu dari Jiyeon seperti Jiyeon begitu antusias saat mendengar kabar pernikahan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan. Wonshik ingin adik gadisnya itu menerima Hongbin.

"Jiyeon benar-benar membenci Hongbin rupanya." Celetukan Jaehwan sukses menarik minat Wonshik. Apa wanita ini bisa membaca pikirannya?

Wonshik meneleng dengan sorot tanya yang kentara.

"Dua hari yang lalu dia marah-marah di apartemenku. Kesal dengan tingkahmu yang membawa Hongbin tidur di apartemen."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jiyeon begitu membenci Hongbin. Padahal aku sangat menyayangi Hongbin."

Jaehwan mengangguk mengerti. "Dia hanya mengatakan kalau Hongbin bukan wanita baik. Jiyeon bukan tipikal gadis yang suka membenci orang lain. Dia bahkan sangat menyayangi Kak Hakyeon yang notabene baru dia kenal sebentar. Tapi kenapa dengan Hongbin? Jiyeon kenal Hongbin juga sudah lama." Ucap Jaehwan.

Yang dikatakan Jaehwan benar. Wonshik bahkan baru sadar sekarang. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Jiyeon tidak suka Hongbin? Sekedar karena Hongbin bukan wanita baik? Kenapa? Lalu Wonshik juga sadar kalau Jiyeon begitu peduli dan sayang pada Hakyeon. Padahal mereka baru saling kenal.

Kenapa?

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hongbin memang bukan wanita yang baik?" Kali ini Taekwoon ikut bersuara. Ia merasa terpanggil dengan percakapan istrinya dan Wonshik.

Wonshik menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak mungkin! Hongbin adalah wanita yang baik. Aku tahu itu!" Elaknya. "Atau mungkin Jiyeon membenci wanita yang berprofesi sebagai idol atau model?"

" _Ah_ , bisa jadi!"

Jaehwan mengangguk paham. Kemudian ia menepuk pundak Wonshik dengan pelan. "Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan masalah ini dengan adikmu! Aku tidak mau Jiyeon kembali uring-uringan karena kalian berdua." Tukasnya bijak.

Yang diberi nasihat mangut-mangut saja. Ia tengah berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat Jiyeon percaya padanya. Meyakinkan Jiyeon bahwa Hongbin tidak seperti yang ia kira. Wonshik menyayangi Jiyeon tapi ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hongbin.

.

.

.

Meninggalkan Wonshik yang tengah mengobrol dengan Jaehwan dan Taekwoon, Hakyeon kali ini sedang membersihkan bagian depan kafe. Angin musim semi sempat menggugurkan beberapa daun dari pohon disana. Hakyeon harus membersihkannya mengingat Jinhwan tiba-tiba pamit ijin karena adiknya sakit.

Untungnya ada Myungeun yang membantu Hakyeon membersihkan depan kafe.

"Kak! Biar Myungeun saja yang membuang sampahnya!" Tukas Myungeun seraya mengambil alih kantong sampah dari tangan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengangguk. "Terima kasih ya, Eun! _Oh_ ya, kakak masuk dulu yaa!" Sahutnya. Ia pun mengambil sapu yang dipakai Myungeun tadi untuk dibawa masuk.

"Iya kak!"

Lalu Hakyeon berbalik. Myungeun sudah berjalan menuju tempat sampah umum yang tidak jauh dari kafe mereka. Namun ketika Hakyeon akan masuk ke dalam kafe, seseorang menahan tangannya. Lekas Hakyeon menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menahannya.

Seketika bola mata Hakyeon membesar saat tahu siapa orangnya.

"Heo Gayoon?"

Seseorang itu tersenyum manis sekali. Ia melepas pegangannya pada lengan Hakyeon.

"Kak Hakyeon? Senang bertemu denganmu disini. Bisa mengobrol tidak?"

Demi apapun, hati Hakyeon benar-benar berantakan. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan kekasih suaminya?

.

.

.

TBC

 _Chap 2 nya out!_

 _Bagaimana? Silahkan direview..._

 _Semoga gak mengecewakan yaa.. ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _Arlian Lee_


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Mistake**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Cha Hakyeon (GS) / Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Kim Jiyeon (Kei) / Han Sanghyuk / Yoon Dujun / Lee Hongbin

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **Navi! WonshikxHakyeon!**_

 _ **Slight! Rabin, HakyeonxDujun**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan apakah sebuah kesalahan? Jika itu memang kesalahan, kenapa Hakyeon malah bahagia dengan kesalahan itu? Masih bisakah disebut dengan kesalahan? Dan mungkin Hakyeon akan tetap mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan, namun kesalahan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

03

.

.

Hakyoen benar-benar bodoh.

Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan satu fakta bahwa kawasan ia tinggal saat ini tidak jauh dari kawasan tempat tinggal Heo Gayoon. Salah satu wanita yang berperan andil dalam pesakitan yang ia alami saat ini. Mau tak mau ia harus menerima kenyataan bertemu dengan wanita itu sekarang. Di tempatnya bekerja.

Hakyeon tidak tahu kalau wanita itu akan datang ke kafe ini. Sungguh. Jika saja ia tahu, mungkin Hakyeon akan memilih untuk bersembunyi saja.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah duduk di hadapan wanita itu dengan secangkir kopi pahit yang semakin pahit dan sepotong kue keju yang terasa asin sekali daripada rasa manis.

Wanita di depannya menampilkan senyuman cantik; sebuah senyuman yang Hakyeon yakini sebagai satu alat untuk menarik perhatian Doojoon.

"Apa yang ingin kau obrolkan?" Akhirnya Hakyeon punya keinginan untuk membuka percakapan. Sudah terlalu lama juga keduanya duduk dalam diam yang terasa tidak mengenakkan.

Sebelum menjawab tanya Hakyeon, Gayoon lebih dulu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada bodi cangkir. "Ya, hanya mengobrol biasa denganmu." Lalu senyuman manis kembali muncul disana. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar kau sudah kabur dari rumah selama dua minggu. Benarkah itu?"

" _Uh_? Kabarku baik-baik saja." Hakyeon menarik dalam nafasnya. Tiba-tiba sesak mengambil alih ketenangan dalam dadanya. "Tidak. Belum genap dua minggu aku kabur."

Dan Gayoon tertawa mendengarnya. Bagian mana yang lucu hingga wanita itu tertawa?

"Kenapa kau kabur?"

Hakyeon menyipitkan matanya. Entah pertanyaan itu merupakan sebuah pertanyaan dalam artian baik atau tidak. Ia pun menggeleng dan mengukir sebuah senyum yang tak kalah cantik dibandingkan senyuman Gayoon.

"Kabur membuatku jauh lebih bahagia dari pada tinggal di tempat yang lama." Hakyeon menarik dalam nafasnya. "Kenapa? Kau khawatir padaku?"

"Tentu saja." Sahutnya dengan kekehan anggun bak putri raja. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tentu khawatir. Apakah kau kabur karena aku mengambil Kak Doojoon darimu? Tapi mendengar jawabanmu sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir."

Kali ini Hakyeon yang tertawa. Bukan tertawa senang, melainkan miris bercampur kesal. Bagaimana bisa kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya?

" _Yah_ , kau memang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Jauh lebih baik dari yang kau kira." Hakyeon menghentikan ucapannya untuk sementara waktu. Ia menatap wajah Gayoon yang tampak sedikit terkejut dengannya. "Dan untuk masalah Kak Doojoon, silahkan ambil. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya."

Gayoon lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia mengangkat cangkirnya dan memberikan tetesan basah pada kerongkongannya yang kering. Kemudian ia membuka mulut setelah selesai membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Kau benar-benar baik, Kak Hakyeon."

"Ya, aku memang baik. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan ini. Tapi aku belum sempat. Jadi sekarang, aku katakan kepadamu untuk hidup bahagia dengan Kak Doojoon. _Ah_ , untuk masalah perceraian kami. Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi kami juga akan bercerai."

Dan Gayoon tidak menjawab. Ia belum sempat menjawab namun Hakyeon sudah memilih bangkit dan meninggalkan Gayoon sendiri. Sebenarnya Hakyeon sakit mengatakan hal itu. Namun itu jauh lebih baik daripada diam saja. Toh Doojoon sebentar lagi juga bukan miliknya lagi, _kan_?

.

.

.

.

Tak tahu sejak kapan Wonshik mulai kepikiran Hakyeon. Jujur saja, sosok Hakyeon telah mengganggu otaknya. Beberapa kali ia memikirkan Hakyeon. Entah bertanya tentang siapa sebenarnya Hakyeon, entah bertanya tentang kebaikan Hakyeon ataupun bertanya bagaimana Jiyeon begitu dekat dengan Hakyeon.

Sosok Hakyeon sungguh meracuninya sejak beberapa kali bertemu.

Ya Tuhan!

"Satu lagu yang kau kirim padaku sudah ku selesaikan. Dan PD Hong menyukainya." Kihyun bersuara dari belakang. Membuyarkan Wonshik yang masih kepikiran tentang Hakyeon entah kenapa.

Wonshik mendesah. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang lelah sebelum mengarahkan atensinya pada Kihyun. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengutak-atik lagi." Tanggapnya.

"Iya."

Kihyun duduk di sebelah Wonshik. Sebentar ia memperhatikan komputer di depan Wonshik; kosong. Lelaki itu tidak membuka aplikasi apapun dan membiarkan dekstop komputer yang menampilkan foto Hongbin terpampang.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu kusut sekali dan kau hanya diam begitu."

"Terlihat jelas?"

Kihyun mengangguk.

Wonshik menegakkan tubuhnya dan merenggangkannya. Keretekan suara tulang-tulang terdengar memilukan di telinga Kihyun. Sudah berapa lama lelaki ini duduk diam begitu saja?

"Aku sedang memikirkan Jiyeon."

Sebelah alis Kihyun naik. "Jiyeon? Adikmu? Kenapa? Sesuatu hal buruk terjadi padanya?" Tanya Kihyun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Jiyeon bahwa Hongbin bukan wanita yang buruk."

" _Ahh_..." Kihyun mangut-mangut paham. Bukan rahasia lagi masalah itu. Wonshik kadang-kadang memang suka bercerita. Wonshik bukan lelaki yang suka menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Jiyeon memang keras kepala. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan Hongbin sehingga dia tidak menyukainya."

Wonshik menghela. "Aku tidak tahu lagi. Padahal aku berniat ingin segera melamar Hongbin." Ucapnya.

"Secepat itu?"

"Kenapa?"

Kihyun masih dalam keadaan yang cukup terkejut. Menurutnya itu cukup cepat. Ia tahu, Wonshik dan Hongbin masih baru dalam menjalin hubungan. Mungkin sekitar tiga bulan. Tapi kenapa Wonshik begitu yakin akan melamar Hongbin. _Oh_ , mungkin saja Wonshik memang sungguh mencintai Hongbin.

"Tidak-tidak. Hanya terlalu cepat. Tapi kalau kau memang mau menikah cepat tidak masalah. Aku akan membantu persiapan pernikahanmu nanti."

Wonshik hanya berdecak saja. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada _i-phone_ yang tergeletak di sebelah keyboard. Lantas ia mengambilnya. Tiba-tiba ia ingin menghubungi Hongbin.

Satu kali panggilan, Hongbin tidak mengangkat.

Dua kali panggilan, sama masih belum ada.

Tiga kali panggilan, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya Wonshik menelpon manajernya. Ia ingin tahu jadwal apa yang sedang Hongbin jalani.

" _Oh_ , Kak Jungsoo. Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Dimana sekarang Hongbin? Apa dia ada jadwal?"

" _Dia tidak ada jadwal apapun hari ini, Shik."_

"Sungguh? Lalu kemana dia pergi?"

" _Dia hanya ijin ingin bertemu dengan PD Jung."_

Wonshik mendelikkan matanya. Ia terkejut dengan jawaban manajer Hongbin. "PD Jung? Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

" _Aku kurang tahu, Shik. Sudah ya, aku ada pekerjaan."_

Setelahnya sambungan ditutup. Kihyun yang mendengar percakapan keduanya menatap aneh Wonshik. Sedangkan yang ditatap memasang raut wajah yang entah bagaimana artinya. Yang jelas, itu bukan hal yang baik.

.

.

.

.

 _Plukk..._

Dua buah undangan diletakkan cukup keras oleh Myungeun di atas meja. Kebetulan mereka yang disana adalah Jiyeon, Sanghyuk dan Hakyeon. Mereka bertiga memandang Myungeun dengan tatapan bingung. Terutama Sanghyuk dan Jiyeon.

Merasa ditatap dengan tatapan tanya, Myungeun tersenyum lalu mengambil kembali undangan itu dan menyodorkan pada masing-masing Sanghyuk dan Jiyeon.

"Ini untuk kalian. Undangan dari Kak Jisoo. Ulangtahun Kak Jisoo bakal diadain mewah banget. Kalian datang yaa, Kak Jisoo bilang harus bawa pasangan." Jelas Myungeun.

Jiyeon memperhatikan undangan itu dengan seksama. Merasa sedikit janggal mengingat ia tidak tahu masalah ini. Padahal ia dan Jisoo bisa dibilang dekat. Ia pun membaca satu nama disana selain nama Jisoo.

" _Ah_ , ini diadain bareng Kak Namjoon ya? Pantes diminta bawa pasangan." Jiyeon mengangguk paham. Ia masih membolak-balikkan undangan itu. "Kau datang _kan_ , Hyuk?" Tanyanya sembari menoleh ke arah Sanghyuk yang masih memperhatikan undangan itu.

Sanghyuk menoleh pada Jiyeon yang masih menunggu jawabannya. "Tidak, mungkin?!" Jawab Sanghyuk. "Aku tidak punya pasangan. Aku mau datang sama siapa?"

Jiyeon menarik ujung bibirnya ke bawah. Tidak suka dengan jawaban yang didengar dari Sanghyuk. Ia menggeleng kemudian sebelum membalas jawaban Sanghyuk.

"Tidak-tidak! Kau harus ikut! Tidak seru kalau tidak ada kau!" Pekik Jiyeon.

Bagi Jiyeon, Sanghyuk itu teman yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak gampang bosan kalau ada Sanghyuk disisinya. Selera humor yang tinggi walaupun terkadang menyebalkan justru menjadikan Jiyeon semakin nyaman berada di dekat Sanghyuk. Dan sekarang di acara semewah itu –semua tahu kalau Jisoo dan Namjoon itu pasangan yang _hot_ di kalangan mereka dengan kekayaan yang melimpah- Sanghyuk akan absen? Bagaimana Jiyeon? Ia pasti akan bosan.

" _Kan_ ada Jimin! Kau pergi dengan kekasihmu. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk dibawa."

"Sayang, aku akan mengajak Youngjae."

Sanghyuk mengangguk paham. "Ya, lagi pula aku tidak akan mengajak kau!" Sahutnya disertai kikikan jahil.

"Dasar!" Myungeun memukul pundak Sanghyuk.

Jiyeon membuang nafasnya dengan cepat. "Ya juga _sih_. _Ah_ , bagaimana kalau kau ajak Seolhyun saja? _Ah_ tidak-tidak! Seolhyun pasti sama Kak Zico. Bagaimana kalau Yooa? _Ah_ , tidak mungkin. Yooa pasti juga sudah punya pasangan. Kalau—"

"Sudahlah, Yeon! Kau pergi dengan Jimin dan Myungeun saja. Aku tidak usah ikut. Lagian nanti tidak ada yang membantu Kak Hakyeon disini." Potong Sanghyuk cepat. "Ya _kan_ , kak?" Lalu ia melirik Hakyeon yang sedikit kurang siap menerima lirikan Sanghyuk.

Mau tak mau Hakyeon menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Jiyeon masih merasa tidak senang. "Tapi nanti kalau misalnya ada pasangan, kau datang yaa?"

Sanghyuk berdecak. Ia mengacak surai Jiyeon. "Ya Tuhan, Yeon! Iya-iya! Aku datang kalau ada pasangan." Sahutnya.

Dan Hakyeon memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Interaksi yang menggemaskan antara Jiyeon dan Sanghyuk. Ia mengamati air muka Jiyeon yang mungkin kecewa teman baiknya tidak bisa ikut bersenang-senang dengannya. Sementara air muka Sanghyuk? Hakyeon paham dengan apa yang dirasakan Sanghyuk. Ia sudah mengamati tingkah laku Sanghyuk sejak pertama kali datang ke tempat ini.

Ada yang berbeda dari cara Sanghyuk menatapnya. Memandangnya. Juga, meladeni setiap tingkah manjanya. Hakyeon tahu dan sangat tahu kalau ada rasa yang diberikan oleh Sanghyuk padanya. Melebihi rasa untuk yang lainnya.

Hakyeon tahu. Namun Sanghyuk cukup pintar menutupinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari Jum'at pukul tujuh malam.

Wonshik datang ke apartemen Jiyeon. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya itu. Alasan ia masuk ke dalam apartemen Jiyeon selain ingin bertemu dengan sang adik, ia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang rencana lamarannya pada Hongbin.

Hanya itu saja, sebenarnya. Namun tak tahu mengapa ada sedikit rasa yang berbeda di dalam dirinya. Ya Tuhan, apartemen Jiyeon sudah bagaikan rumah sendiri. Lalu kenapa?

Ia berhasil masuk tanpa mengganggu Jiyeon. Wonshik terkejut begitu ia masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ada Hakyeon disana yang sedang melihat TV. Hakyeon sepertinya juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Wonshik secara tiba-tiba.

"Wonshik?" Hakyeon bangkit dan memberikan hormat padanya. Bagaimanapun Wonshik itu bos Hakyeon _kan_?

Wonshik hanya mengganguk kecil.

"Mencari Jiyeon? Dia masih mandi."

"Masih mandi?"

"Baru pulang." Tanggapnya. "Kau mau minum apa? Biar aku buatkan. _Ah_ , ya? Kau sudah makan? Kebetulan Jiyeon juga belum makan. Makan sekalian aja _yuk_." Ajak Hakyeon sembari berjalan menuju dapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

Yang ditanya merasa aneh dengan tawaran Hakyeon. Serasa ini adalah rumah sendiri. _Ah_ , Wonshik lupa. Hakyeon tinggal disini juga sudah cukup lama. Dua minggu. Wonshik lalu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Hakyeon yang pergi ke dapur.

Seketika matanya membulat. Di meja ada banyak makanan. Lebih banyak dari makanan yang dibawakan oleh Jiyeon ke apartemennya seminggu yang lalu.

"Kak Wonshik?"

Wonshik akan duduk, namun suara Jiyeon menghentikannya. Ia pun berbalik dan melihat Jiyeon yang sudah tampil cantik dengan pakaian rumahan. Aroma khas darinya –aroma bunga-bungaan dan aroma bayi- berterbangan di dapur.

"Kenapa kesini? Ada apa?"

Wonshik mengusak surai panjang milik Jiyeon. Ia juga menyempatkan untuk mencubit pipi menggemaskan milik Jiyeon.

"Kau tidak suka kakak datang kemari? Seharusnya kau senang."

"Aku senang! Tapi tumben sekali." Lalu Jiyeon beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk duduk disalah satu kursi. "Duduk kak, ayo makan malam. Ini semua yang buat Kak Hakyeon _loh_! Kakak pasti suka, _kan_?"

Wonshik tak menjawab. Ia ikut duduk di hadapan Jiyeon. Sedangkan Hakyeon duduk di sebelah Jiyeon. Hakyeon segera mengaduk kembali sup yang dihidangkan dan Jiyeon mengisi mangkuk miliknya juga milik Wonshik dengan nasi.

"Kakak hanya ingin melihatmu saja. Kau sibuk di kampus dan jarang ke kafe." Ia menerima mangkuk yang diulurkan oleh Jiyeon. "Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Jauh lebih baik daripada saat tinggal bersamaku." Sambungnya dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat.

Jiyeon mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja! Ada Kak Hakyeon yang merawatku. Dia pandai memasak. Aku tidak perlu repot berpikir mau masak apa. Tinggal membantu saja." Jawabnya juga disertai senyum yang manis untuk Hakyeon.

Hakyeon ikut tersenyum.

"Dan kau jadi tidak pernah memasakkanku makanan lagi."

Untuk kali ini Jiyeon tak melanjutkan kegiatannya mengaduk nasi dan sayur. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Wonshik. Sepertinya ada perubahan air muka yang ditunjukan si cantik. Ia bahkan meletakkan sendoknya juga.

"Kakak yang menolakku membawa Kak Hakyeon ke apartemenmu! Ya sudah, Jiyeon tinggal disini sama Kak Hakyeon." Jiyeon mendengus kemudian. "Dan kakak!"

Wonshik menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kakak masih membiarkan Kak Hongbin tinggal di apartemen? Kakak masih tidur dengan Kak Hongbin?"

Dua pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Wonshik nyaris tersedak nasinya. Pertanyaan biasa sebenarnya. Hanya saja suara Jiyeon sarat akan kebencian yang tampak jelas.

"Ya."

"Kak! Jiyeon _kan_ sudah bilang! Kakak itu jangan pacaran sama Kak Hongbin! Kak Hongbin itu tidak pantas buat kakak!"

"Jiyeon!"

Jiyeon mendengus keras. "Kak! Kakak itu harus tahu! Kak Hongbin hanya memanfaatkan kakak yang seorang produser terkenal! Kak Hongbin hanya ingin terkenal lewat kakak!" Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Wonshik menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak! Hongbin terkenal karena usahanya sendiri. Lagipula kakak tidak terkenal juga." Sanggah Wonshik. Ya memang, Wonshik mengganggap dirinya tidak terkenal.

"Tapi kakak punya banyak _channel_ yang bisa dimanfaatin sama Kak Hongbin!"

Oke, baiklah. Kali ini Wonshik mengalah saja. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Nafsunya untuk makan malam hilang sudah. Berdebat dengan Jiyeon selalu membuatnya kalah. Wonshik tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar bisa membujuk Jiyeon untuk menyukai Hongbin. Jika percakapan ini saja bisa membuat Jiyeon meledak, lalu bagaimana saat Wonshik mengatakan kalau ia akan melamar Hongbin? Bisa-bisa Jiyeon tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai kakak. Dan Wonshik tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Lantas Wonshik mengambil gelas minum dan menyeruputnya cepat. Menetralisir rasa panas yang ada di dalam dadanya.

"Lebih baik kakak sama Kak Hakyeon saja! Aku lebih setuju itu!" Hakyeon menoleh cepat pada Jiyeon. Suapan terakhir di dalam mulutnya lamat-lamat tak segera ia kunyah. "Kak Hakyeon lebih ramah daripada Kak Hongbin! Kak Hakyeon lebih baik dari Kak Hongbin. Kak Hakyeon lebih rajin dari Kak Hongbin. Kak Hakyeon lebih jago masak dari Kak Hongbin. Pokoknya lebih deh! Dan aku lebih suka Kak Hakyeon daripada Kak Hongbin."

"Ji—"

Hakyeon ingin bersuara namun sepertinya Jiyeon tidak memberikan waktu untuk itu.

"Kak Hakyeon juga belum menikah."

Dan Hakyeon bungkam. Mengatupkan bibirnya dengan erat. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah begitu kuat mengukungnya. Selama ini ia telah berbohong. Ia berbohong kepada Jiyeon. Apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya kenyataan tentang Hakyeon terbongkar? Apa? Hakyeon sesak, ketakutan dan rasa khawatir bila Jiyeon membencinya mendadak mengepungnya.

Sementara Wonshik tak menanggapi ucapan Jiyeon. Ia hanya mengarahkan atensinya pada Hakyeon yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. Wonshik masih memperhatikan Hakyeon. Pikirannya bercampur dan Wonshik tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Sepulang Wonshik dari apartemen Jiyeon, Hakyeon langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Kebetulan Jiyeon sibuk dengan tugasnya juga di dalam kamar sehingga ia tidak perlu bercakap-cakap dulu dengan gadis itu.

Ada banyak yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini, mulai dari kabar keluarganya sampai kebohongan yang ia tutupi dari Jiyeon. Hakyeon memang membenci keluarganya, namun ia tetap memikirkan mereka. Terutama Eunwo, sang adik. Lalu tentang Jiyeon yang masih belum tahu sepenuhnya siapa Hakyeon. Hakyeon takut jika nanti Jiyeon akan membencinya.

Tapi ia harus bagaimana? Selama ini Jiyeon beranggapan bahwa Hakyeon memang belum menikah.

Ketika Hakyeon akan berdiri untuk mengambil _smarthphone_ -nya, ia melihat _earphone_ tergeletak di atas nakas. Langsung saja ia mengambil _earphone_ itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

 _Earphone_ pemberian Wonshik. Tiba-tiba bibirnya melengkung. Itu adalah kali pertama Hakyeon merasakan kebaikan Wonshik meskipun ada kata-kata karena Jiyeon. Setidaknya Wonshik peduli, kan?

Memberikan balasan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Dada Hakyeon berdegup tak normal ketika ia mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Wonshik. Lelaki yang tampak dingin dan jahat juga tidak peduli kepada sesama. Nyatanya itu tidak benar, mungkin beberapa poin Wonshik memang tidak pedulian, tapi ia juga tidak jahat.

Yah, walaupun Hakyeon belum sepenuhnya menerima kebaikan Wonshik.

Lalu ia berbaring, mengenakan _earphone_ itu untuk mendengarkan lagu.

Satu lagu dari _This Love – Davichi_ mengalun lembut di telinganya. Sensasi _ballad_ yang ditawarkan membuat Hakyeon menitikkan air mata. Ia teringat dengan kisahnya sebelum datang kemari. Tentang kehidupannya yang jauh dari kata bahagia.

Lalu mulai kapan ia akan merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang ia impikan?

Hakyeon tidak tahu. Ia hanya bisa berharap dan berharap saja.

.

.

.

.

"Ku pikir kau akan datang ke pesta itu."

Jooheon duduk di sebelah Sanghyuk yang sibuk mengelap beberapa gelas. Pemuda itu tampak tertarik dengan kegiatan Sanghyuk yang biasanya ia lakukan; mumpun Sanghyuk baik dan mau membantu.

Tangan Sanghyuk masih sibuk dengan gelas-gelas kaca. Sementara atensinya berubah haluan sejenak ke arah Jooheon.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya pasangan. Kakak sendiri? Bukankah Kak Jisoo itu temanmu? Kenapa kakak dan Kak Jinhwan tidak datang?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Jooheon malah tertawa. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Semalam ia tidur di kafe setelah mendapatkan _shift_ malam.

"Kita berada di strata yang berbeda. Jisoo merupakan anak orang kaya. Sedangkan aku dan Jinhwan? Kami bukan level mereka."

Sanghyuk berdecih mendengarnya. Alasan konyol. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh dan menatap sepenuhnya. Matanya memicing memperhatikan Jooheon yang tertawa aneh. Kerasukan apa pemuda itu menyangkut-pautkan masalah strata?

"Kalau kakak saja bilang demikian, lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa dan Kak Jisoo mengundangku."

"Itu karena ada Jiyeon. Kau dekat dengan Jiyeon jadi kau juga diundangnya."

" _Loh_ , Jiyeon?"

Saat Jooheon dan Sanghyuk asyik berdebat, Hakyeon melihat sosok Jiyeon yang masuk ke dalam kafe dengan wajah kusut. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Bukankah Jiyeon pergi ke pesta dalam keadaan yang cantik. Tapi ini?

 _Oh_ , Hakyeon bahkan bisa melihat ada cairan yang turun dari kedua matanya. Lekas saja Hakyeon meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja dan segera menghampiri Jiyeon. Jooheon dan Sanghyuk mengikuti di belakang. Keduanya juga merasa penasaran dengan Jiyeon.

Jiyeon memeluk Hakyeon dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Kenapa, Ji? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Hakyeon lembut.

Jiyeon sesenggukan untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab tanya Hakyeon. "Aku kesal! Jimin tidak datang ke pesta. Dia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja ke luar kota." Jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa pulang? _Kan_ ada banyak temanmu disana?"

"Aku tidak mau kalau bukan dengan Jimin."

Hakyeon pun hanya mengusap punggung Jiyeon yang kembali memeluknya. Berharap si gadis lebih tenang dan lebih baik lagi.

"Aku butuh hiburan! Aku kesal."

"Kau perlu teh hangat?" Kali ini Sanghyuk yang bertanya.

Jooheon menepuk pelan kepala Sanghyuk. "Dia tidak butuh teh. Dia butuh hiburan. Ajak Jiyeon jalan-jalan dan dia akan merasa lebih baik lagi." Tukas Jooheon sembari mendorong bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu.

Sanghyuk sempat akan protes, namun melihat bagaimana Hakyeon memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon membuatnya urung. Mau tak mau ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan menganggukkkan kepala. Ia melepas celemek yang menempel di tubuh sebelum menggandeng tangan Jiyeon. Memisahkan si gadis dari pelukan Hakyeon.

"Ayo, berkeliling di sekitar sini tidak masalah, _kan_?"

Dan Jiyeon hanya mengganguk saja. Setelahnya ia mengikuti tarikan tangan Sanghyuk yang entah akan membawanya pergi kemana.

"Sanghyuk benar-benar butuh keberanian untuk mendekati lebih." Celetuk Jooheon dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Hakyeon.

Saat bersamaan dengan kepergian Jiyeon dan Sanghyuk. _Smarthphone_ Hakyeon berbunyi, satu pesan diterima sang pemilik. Segera ia merogoh saku di celemeknya dan membuka pesan itu.

Alisnya naik sebelah. Ia membaca pelan isi pesan itu.

 _Hay, apa kabar? Kemana kau Cha Hakyeon? Kenapa tidak pulang?_

Dan Hakyeon menarik dalam-dalam nafasnya. Gemuruh mengganggu muncul dari dalam dadanya. Rasa sakit dan perih kembali menguar begitu saja dan membuat Hakyeon menutup kelopak matanya.

Kenapa Doojoon mengiriminya pesan? Kenapa? Kenapa ia menanyakannya?

Hakyeon hanya ingin hidup tenang. Tanpa ada gangguan sedikit pun dari Doojoon.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kafe saat ini terasa sangat ramai. Jam-jam dimana banyak anak yang pulang sekolah membuat keheningan kafe untuk sementara waktu menghilang. Pegawainya sibuk, Myungeun, Sanghyuk dan Jiyeon sibuk. Mereka melayani para pengunjung yang berdatangan silih berganti. Sementara Hakyeon menjaga bagian kasir.

Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk bisa kembali lebih santai seperti sebelumnya. Keadaan ramai yang biasa mereka jalani nyatanya tetap saja membuat mereka lelah.

Jiyeon merenggangkan tubuhnya. Lelah sekali hari ini. Setelah sibuk dengan dunia kampus ia berkutat dengan pekerjaan di kafe. Ia meletakkan nampan di meja dan diikuti Sanghyuk di belakangnya. Ada Hakyeon disana yang mengulurkan keduanya minuman.

"Terima kasih, kakak!"

Jiyeon mengambil minuman itu dan meneguknya kemudian.

"Hai Cantik!"

Merasa ada yang mengatakan hal itu, lekas Jiyeon membalikkan tubuhnya. Senyum Jiyeon tampak meskipun tertutup gelas.

"Kak Jaehwan!" Pekiknya setelah ia melepaskan pinggiran gelas dari bibirnya. "Kak Taekwoon!"

Jaehwan dan Taekwoon tersenyum mengangguk.

"Tolong, dua _cheeze cake_ dan dua _vanilla latte_." Pesan Jaehwan pada Hakyeon. "Kau ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau mengirimiku pesan seperti itu?" Kali ini Jaehwan fokus pada Jiyeon disebelahnya.

"Aku kesal kak! Masak iya, Jimin mengabaikanku beberapa hari ini?" Adunya dengan kerucutan di bibirnya yang mungil.

Jaehwan tersenyum. Ia mencubit pipi gembil Jiyeon. "Duduk _yuk_? Nanti ceritain sama kakak." Ucapnya lalu mengambil pesanan yang sudah tersedia. Ada Taekwoon disana, jadi Jaehwan tidak perlu mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Kak Hakyeon juga _yuk_? Aku pengen ngobrol banyak sama kakak!"

"Tapi, kasir?" Tanya Hakyeon.

" _Tuh_ , Sanghyuk! Sanghyuk saja sudah berdiri di belakangmu!" Timpal Jiyeon dengan kikikan lucu. Sebentar lagi pasti Hakyeon akan terkejut.

Hakyeon menoleh ke belakang. "Astaga Sanghyuk!" Serunya.

Dan Sanghyuk hanya _nyengir_ saja.

Lalu mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela. Disana posisi yang paling nyaman untuk berbagi cerita. Satu meja bundar dan dikelilingi oleh empat kursi. Masing-masing duduk satu-persatu di kursi yang ada.

"Jadi gimana sayang? Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Jimin?"

Jiyeon hanya menggeleng ragu. "Kak Taekwoon!" Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah memanggil Taekwoon yang sibuk dengan kue kejunya; lelaki ini memang hobi makan. "Cowok kalau selingkuh itu ciri-cirinya apa?"

Taekwoon yang sedang menelan kue kejunya nyaris tersedak. Pertanyaan Jiyeon membuatnya membulatkan mata. Ia memang tahu kalau Jiyeon ada masalah dengan Jimin. Tapi..

Sementara Jaehwan hanya tersenyum aneh ke arah Taekwoon. Seakan ia tengah menunggu jawaban dari Taekwoon dengan ejekan. Ingin tahu saja apa yang akan menjadi jawabannya.

"Selingkuh?"

Jiyeon mengangguk.

"Yaa dia mulai bertingkah aneh. Yang semula sangat peduli menjadi tidak peduli. Yang semula tidak peduli jadi sangat peduli."

"Gitu ya?"

Taekwoon mengangguk.

Percakapan tentang perselingkuhan itu saling bersahut-sahutan antara Jiyeon, Jaehwan dan Taekwoon. Sedangkan Hakyeon disana hanya sebagai pemerhati saja. Dari ucapan yang dikemukakan Taekwoon, Hakyeon yakin lelaki ini tidak pernah berselingkuh, sepertinya niat saja tidak ada. Kurang apa dari sosok Jaehwan yang cantik, baik dan ceria? Sementara mendengar cerita Jiyeon, sepertinya Jimin memang berselingkuh.

Tolong ingat, Hakyeon khatam yang namanya pasangan berselingkuh. Ia bahkan korban dari suaminya sendiri. Tiba-tiba beberapa pesan yang dikirim Doojoon terngiang di kepalanya. Hakyeon jadi nyeri sendiri mengingatnya.

"Kak Hakyeon? Dulu kakak tinggal dimana?"

 _Oh_ kali ini rupanya topik sudah berubah dan targetnya adalah Hakyeon.

" _Ah_? Kakak dulu tinggal di daerah Mapo."

"Mapo?" Ulang Taekwoon sedikit terkejut. "Berarti kau kenal dengan Lee Gikwang?"

Hakyeon terkejut. Ia mendelikkan matanya. Lee Gikwang?

"Kau kenal?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Ya, dia adalah teman setimku di sepak bola." Jawabnya.

Seketika tangan Hakyeon saling menggenggam. Tiba-tiba desiran takut menyebar dalam dirinya. _Oh_ , Hakyeon khawatir jika identitasnya akan terbongkar dalam waktu yang dekat karena Taekwoon. Jika Taekwoon kenal dengan Gikwang karena satu tim sepak bola, maka Taekwoon pasti kenal dengan Doojoon juga.

Lalu pertanyaannya, apakah Taekwoon tahu istri dari Doojoon?

.

.

.

 _Ceklek..._

Pintu terbuka dan Wonshik langsung menoleh kesana. Pertama kali yang ia dapati adalah sosok cantik tersenyum manis kepadanya. Wanita itu menutup pintu sebelum berjalan mendekat pada Wonshik yang sibuk berkutat dengan piano; lelakinya sedang merangkai nada.

Kakinya pun melangkah mendekat. Memeluk Wonshik yang hanya bergumam kecil ketika ia memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak sibuk?"

Hongbin melepas pelukannya dan menaikkan pandangannya. Manikan cantik itu memancarkan pendar keheranan.

"Ku pikir kau sibuk."

"Kau kenapa _sih_?" Alih-alih menjawab, Hongbin malah melempar tanya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum duduk di sebelah Wonshik. "Harusnya senang aku datang kemari."

Dan Wonshik melepaskan jemarinya dari atas tubuh piano. Ia menelengkan kepala guna melihat sang kekasih yang merajuk. Kemudian tipis senyumnya muncul di atas bibirnya yang menggoda.

"Aku hanya tanya. Kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Ada kerjaan apa? Aku tanya pada manajermu, dia bilang kau tidak ada jadwal."

Kali ini Wonshik bisa melihat jika sang kekasih tampak terkejut dengan ucapannya. Bukan Hongbin namanya jika ia tidak bisa membuat Wonshik maklum. Wanita itu bergelayut manja pada lengan sang kekasih. Ia mengecup kilat pipi Wonshik.

"Ada hal yang harus aku urus dan aku tidak mengatakannya pada manajer."

Wonshik mangut-mangut, mencoba untuk paham.

"Makan _yuk_! Aku lapar!"

"Kafe sebelah saja ya?" Tawar Wonshik sembari membereskan barang-barangnya.

Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan! Aku ingin makan di kafemu." Balasnya.

"Kafeku?"

"Ya, aku ingin bertemu Jiyeon. Sampai sekarang gadismu itu masih tetap membenciku."

Wonshik tersenyum. Melihat bagaimana Hongbin keukeuh ingin dekat dengan Jiyeon membuatnya senang. Ya walaupun ia tahu akan sulit sekali membujuk Jiyeon untuk menerima kehadiran Hongbin. Adiknya terlanjut menyukai Hakyeon yang baru saja datang mengusik kehidupan mereka.

.

Namun pada akhinya mereka disini. Kafe Wonshik yang masih belum berniat untuk melepas keramaiannya. Meskipun tidak seramai jam-jam makan; kebetulan saat ini sudah pukul delapan malam. Tetap saja, rasanya mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman itu sulit.

Lalu mereka duduk di dekat kasir. Menghadap ke arah layar televisi yang disediakan. Hongbin mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Jiyeon. Sejak ia masuk ke dalam kafe ia tak mendapati sosok Jiyeon. Kemana gadis itu? Apa sedang pergi?

"Aku tidak melihat Jiyeon? Apa dia tidak ke kafe?" Tanya Hongbin pada Wonshik.

Wonshik menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Ah_ , ia baru sadar kalau Jiyeon memang tidak ada di kafe.

"Sepertinya iya. Sanghyuk juga tidak ada. Mereka pergi berdua mungkin."

Hongbin mendesah kecewa. " _Yah_ , padahal aku ingin sekali ngobrol dengannya." Tukasnya pelan.

"Besok juga bisa, _kan_? Kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku pesankan."

Hongbin mengulas senyum hingga giginya tampak cantik berjejer. "Satu kue cokelat dan satu _moccalatte_?" Jawabnya.

Dan Wonshik mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kasir.

"Jooheon! Dua kue cokelat dan dua _moccalatte_!"

" _Oh_ , Jooheon sedang sibuk. Aku akan menyiapkannya."

Adalah Hakyeon, yang menyahut atas perintah Wonshik. Sebenarnya lelaki itu ingin Jooheon yang melayaninya namun tiba-tiba Hakyeon yang datang. Wonshik dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran Hakyeon. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia melihat ada yang berbeda dengan wanita itu.

Diam-diam Wonshik memperhatikan Hakyeon. Ia mengamati dengan baik lekuk wajah Hakyeon yang tidak bisa dikatakan jelek. Wanita itu punya kecantikan yang berbeda. Kulitnya yang sedikit lebih gelap dari orang lain malah menjadikan poin tambahan baginya. Dan yang membuat Wonshik merasa sesuatu mendesak di dalam dirinya adalah Hakyeon tengah mengenakan _sweater_ yang ia berikan.

Ya Tuhan!

Darah Wonshik meremang tiba-tiba. _Sweater_ itu tampak pas dan cantik dikenakan oleh Hakyeon. Kenapa Wonshik jadi seperti ini?

Selagi ia menunggu pesanannya tiba, Wonshik merogoh _i-phone_ -nya. Ia mulai mencari satu nama dalam daftar kontak yang ia punya.

Kemudian ia mengetikkan pesan itu.

 _Kim Jongin, bisa minta tolong?_

 _Tolong, cari tahu siapa wanita bernama Cha Hakyeon._

 _Kalau bisa secepatnya, terima kasih._

Ya, saat itu juga Wonshik jadi ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tiba-tiba mengusiknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Semakin aneh? Emang.._

 _Wkwkwkwkw_

 _Ya udah deh, reviewnya saja.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Best Mistake**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Cha Hakyeon (GS) / Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Kim Jiyeon (Kei) / Han Sanghyuk / Yoon Dujun / Lee Hongbin

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **Navi! WonshikxHakyeon!**_

 _ **Slight! Rabin, HakyeonxDujun**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan apakah sebuah kesalahan? Jika itu memang kesalahan, kenapa Hakyeon malah bahagia dengan kesalahan itu? Masih bisakah disebut dengan kesalahan? Dan mungkin Hakyeon akan tetap mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan, namun kesalahan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

04

.

.

Hakyeon merasa ia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ia tidak melakukan apapun dan ia merasa tidak memiliki masalah dengannya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia malah harus berdiri disini?

Salah satu ruang yang hanya dikhususkan untuk manajer atau pemilik kafe. Ya, ruangan yang biasa ditempati Jiyeon atau Wonshik jika ingin istirahat. Ruangan khusus yang pegawai tidak boleh masuk, termasuk Hakyeon juga. Ruangan itu didekorasi dengan suasanya yang nyaman. Siapapun yang masuk akan merasa lebih baik ketimbang berada di antara hiruk-pikuk keadaan kafe.

Dan disinilah ia. Berdiri dengan pikiran penuh tanda tanya. Ia bingung, ia takut dan ia khawatir. Ia sama sekali tidak nyaman. Ditambah dengan tatapan dalam dari sosok di depannya.

Kim Wonshik.

Iya, Kim Wonshik.

Hakyeon berada di ruangan itu atas panggilan Wonshik.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya gugup.

Wonshik mengarahkan dagunya pada sofa di depannya. "Duduklah dulu." Ucapnya singkat.

Hakyeon menurut. Ia duduk di pinggiran sofa yang lumayan jauh dari Wonshik.

"Kau pasti takut _kan_ , aku panggil kemari?" Tanya Wonshik dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Hakyeon. "Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sesuatu."

Hakyeon diam. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Wonshik yang merogoh tasnya. Tak butuh waktu lama Wonshik mengeluarkan amplop putih. Hakyeon harap-harap cemas. Ia khawatir kalau amplop putih itu surat pemecatannya.

"Gajimu."

Suara berat Wonshik kembali terdengar. Kali ini disertai uluran tangan ke arahnya. Sedangkan Hakyeon masih diam dan tak menanggapinya.

"Ini! Kau tidak ingin hakmu?" Tanya Wonshik. "Ambilah!"

Hakyeon masih bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar kalau itu adalah gajinya. Tapi ada tanya yang mengganjal dalam diri. Kenapa? Kenapa dibayar sekarang?

"Ta-tapi!"

"Kau belum genap satu bulan?"

Anggukan ragu Hakyeon berikan.

Lalu Wonshik tertawa pelan. Suara berat itu mengenai pendengaran Hakyeon. Suara itu bak getaran yang menjelajah dalam tubuhnya. Terdengar seksi dan meremehkan dalam satu waktu. Hakyeon menahan nafasnya. Ia juga memperhatikan wajah Wonshik yang jauh tampak berbeda dibandingkan pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Terlihat seperti Wonshik mulai nyaman dengannya?

"Memang! Tapi aku akan memberikan gaji perminggu saja padamu. Aku yakin kau wanita baik-baik saja. Dan Jiyeon sangat menyukaimu jadi aku tidak masalah memberikannya."

Wanita baik-baik saja.

Wanita baik-baik saja.

Satu kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. _Oh_ , Wonshik belum tahu siapa Hakyeon yang sesungguhnya. Apa Hakyeon wanita baik-baik saja?

Hakyeon mengangguk sebelum ia mengambil alih amplop putih itu.

"Bagaimana bekerja disini? Apa semuanya terasa menyenangkan?"

Lagi-lagi Hakyeon dibuat bingung oleh tanya Wonshik. Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang wajar. Hanya saja terasa asing saat Wonshik menanyakannya. Kenapa?

Hakyeon tidak tahu pastinya kenapa.

"Ya, aku nyaman bekerja disini."

"Baguslah! Aku harap kau bisa maksimal bekerja disini. Supaya aku tidak repot-repot mencari pegawai tambahan." Hakyeon hanya mengangguk saja. " _Ah_ , ya! Aku titip Jiyeon. Aku percayakan Jiyeon padamu. Dia akan menurut padamu sepertinya."

Dan Hakyeon mengukir sebuah senyuman tulus untuk Wonshik. Hatinya menghangat mendengar tutur kata itu. Meski demikian, ia mencoba untuk lebih tenang.

Tolong, jangan sampai terbawa perasaan.

Tolong!

"Apakah hanya ini saja yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

Wonshik tak menjawab. Hakyeon lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Wonshik di ruangan itu. Ketika ia akan membuka pintu, _smarthphone_ -nya kembali berdering. Satu pesan ia terima. Lekas ia keluar dan menutup pintu sebelum melihat pesan siapa yang ia terima.

Dalam hitungan detik bola matanya membulat. Lagi-lagi pesan dari Doojoon. Sebenarnya apa mau Doojoon sampai ia mengiriminya pesan? Apa? Hakyeon tak ambil pusing. Ia memasukkan kembali _smarthphone_ -nya dan mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca Seoul sore ini cukup baik. Hangat awal musim panas terasa menyenangkan di tubuh mereka yang lelah. Apalagi ditemani mereka yang tersayang. Jiyeon tidak tahu, apakah ia perlu bersyukur atau tidak. Duduk berdua dengan santai di salah satu taman bersama Sanghyuk. Mereka cukup lama duduk disana dengan tangan membawa masing-masing minuman.

Ada bekas kekesalan yang tersisa. Kekesalan milik Jiyeon pada kekasihnya, Park Jimin. Jiyeon sempat menangis tadi. Tapi beruntung Sanghyuk mengetahui itu dan mengajaknya duduk di taman kota yang tak jauh dari lokasi kampus.

Satu hirupan nafas dalam Sanghyuk lakukan sebelum melempar tanya. Sudah lama juga keduanya hanya diam tanpa suara.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" Tanyanya seraya memperhatikan wajah Jiyeon yang tampak sembab. "Mau minum lagi?"

Jiyeon menggeleng. Ia mengusap bawah mata dengan ujung tangan. "Apa kau tahu kalau Mina dan Jimin ternyata punya hubungan?" Jiyeon balik bertanya.

"Aku.." Sanghyuk ragu ingin berucap. Ada sedikit rasa takut membuat Jiyeon terluka. Ia tidak mau melihat Jiyeon kembali menangis lagi. Rasanya ia ikut nyeri melihat _gadisnya_ meneteskan air mata. "Aku juga baru tahu kemarin." Ia mendongak, berharap keberanian mengunjunginya. "Kemarin saat kau pulang bersama Jimin."

"Kemarin?" Ulang Jiyeon.

Sanghyuk mengangguk. "Aku bertemu dengan Jimin di pertigaan toko. Dia bersama Mina sedang makan berdua." Jawabnya.

"Dia benar-benar berselingkuh kalau begitu."

Sanghyuk ingin memeluknya saat itu juga. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya ketika matanya menyaksikan kaca-kaca tipis yang melapisi kristal cantik Jiyeon. Tangannya ingin sekali menarik kepala itu dan menyenderkan pada dadanya. Ia ingin Jiyeon menangis di pelukannya. Tapi apa mungkin?

"Ya udahlah, cowok bukan Jimin saja _kan_? Lupakan saja si Jimin kalau memang seperti itu."

Jiyeon mulai sesenggukan. Ya Tuhan, sebentar lagi Jiyeon akan menangis.

"Tapi Hyuk, aku sayang sama Jimin."

"Ya aku tahu!" Sanghyuk menarik dalam nafasnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit sore. "Tapi Jimin tidak pantas dapat sayang darimu."

Jiyeon melebarkan bola matanya pada Sanghyuk yang saat ini menunduk. Ia mengatakan itu dengan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar namun Jiyeon masih mampu mendengarnya. Ia memainkan bibirnya yang kelu seketika. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Hyuk!"

Sanghyuk menoleh. Manikan mereka saling bertabrakan.

"Tidak jadi. Kita balik saja _yuk_? Kak Hakyeon pasti kelelahan sekarang." Ajak Jiyeon.

Sanghyuk melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Sudah pukul lima sore. Ia pun mengangguk dan berdiri lebih dulu dari duduknya. Selanjutnya Jiyeon yang mengikuti Sanghyuk.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan taman. Kembali lagi, keterdiaman mendominasi mereka. Jiyeon terlalu sedih memikirkan kembali kisahnya dengan Jimin dan Sanghyuk tidak berani mengambil alih keheningan yang ada.

Sampai mereka di jejeran pertokoan, masih dengan diam yang menemani.

"Hyuk!"

Tiba-tiba Jiyeon menarik tangan Sanghyuk yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Memintanya untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Itu!" Telunjuka Jiyeon mengarah pada satu toko yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Bukankah itu Kak Hongbin ya? Dengan siapa dia? Kenapa Kak Hongbin ada disana dengan lelaki? Sudah tua lagi!"

Sanghyuk mengangguk setuju. Ya, ia juga melihat Hongbin berdiri di toko itu dengan lelaki yang jauh lebih tua dari mereka. Sanghyuk menatap aneh pada mereka. Tapi ia mencoba untuk positif.

"Manajer kali!"

"Mana mungkin! Aku tahu siapa manajer Kak Hongbin."

Sanghyuk mengulum bibirnya sejenak. "Ya udahlah! Kita cari tahu saja. Jangan berpikir negatif dulu lah! Nanti takutnya kita salah." Tukas Sanghyuk panjang lebar.

Beruntung Jiyeon kali ini tak langsung mendebat. Ia menyetujui ucapan Sanghyuk. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi darisana dengan perasaan yang campur. Terutama Jiyeon. Antara ia penasaran dan kesal. Ia sudah lelah dengan sikap Jimin dan sekarang ditambah spekulasi yang ia bangun untuk Hongbin.

Semoga saja yang ia curigai tidak benar adanya.

.

.

.

.

"Ku dengar kau sedang mencari tahu seseorang?" Kihyun duduk di sebelah Wonshik sembari meletakkan satu kap kopi hangat yang baru saja ia buat. "Kenapa? Siapa dia?"

Wonshik tak lekas menjawab. Tatapan bercampur rasa penasaran itu menghujani manikan Kihyun yang berpendar cerah. Ia melipat dahinya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Bukannya menjawab, Wonshik malah bertanya.

Kihyun tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya lebih nyaman. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin? Siapa ini? Wanita?" Tanyanya lagi. Rasa penasaran masih kuat membungkus rasa ingin tahu Kihyun.

Sementara Wonshik menghela pelan nafasnya. Salah satu temannya ini memang suka ingin tahu apapun itu. Lantas ia merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. Ia sedikit lelah terus berkutat dengan dunia composing.

Lalu ia mengangguk.

" _Waahh_! Siapa? Tumben sekali kau ingin tahu seseorang."

"Maksudmu?"

Kihyun terkikik geli. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Wonshik membuat kikikan Kihyun semakin terasa. Wajah itu seolah mengatakan kalau ia terkejut dengan ucapan Kihyun. Ada yang salah?

"Kenapa?"

Kihyun menghentikan kikikannya. "Kau sama sekali tidak pernah penasaran dengan siapapun kecuali Hongbin. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kihyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonshik. "Wanita, _kan_? Sejak kapan kau peduli pada wanita lain?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Wonshik terkejut. Ia membulatkan mata sipitnya. "Kau.. apa saja yang diceritakan Jongin padamu?" Sergahnya. Seakan Wonshik tidak ingin sesuatu yang penting terbongkar di depan Kihyun. Diam-diam ia juga membenarkan ucapan Kihyun. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan ia peduli pada wanita lain dan ingin tahu tentangnya. Sejak kapan?

Wonshik bahkan masih ingat. Selama hidupnya hanya sekali saja ia penasaran pada wanita, yaitu Lee Hongbin.

Kihyun menggeleng. "Tidak banyak. Hanya bilang kau ingin mencari tahu seorang wanita." Jawabnya.

"Nama?"

"Tidak. Hanya seorang wanita. Sudah itu saja."

"Wanita siapa?"

Baik Wonshik maupun Kihyun sama-sama terkejut dengan suara seseorang yang bertanya. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang muncul begitu saja di ruangan Wonshik. Adalah Hongbin yang sudah terbiasa masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam ruang kerja Wonshik.

Kihyun mengendikkan bahunya. Sementara Wonshik hanya tersenyum bodoh. Seolah tidak ada percakapan apapun yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku mendengar seorang wanita. Siapa?" Hongbin rupanya masih mau ingin tahu tentang itu. Ia memaksa mereka berbicara melalui pandangan mata.

Wonshik melirik Kihyun. Memberikan tanda pada lelaki itu untuk diam.

"Kihyun!" Wonshik mengabaikan bola mata Kihyun yang membesar. "Seorang wanita itu adalah incaran Kihyun."

Hongbin menaikkan sebelah alisnya; sangsi masih jelas tampak disana. Lalu ia menatap dalam Kihyun.

"Sungguh?" Sorotnya berubah haluan. Kembali pada Wonshik. "Kau tidak sedang membicarakan wanita lain _kan_ , Kim Wonshik?"

Wonshik bangkit. Ia memegang pundak Hongbin dan meminta sang kekasih untuk menatapnya.

"Kami memang membicarakan wanita lain." Hongbin mendelik. "Tapi dia incaran Kihyun. Tenang saja." Kemudian Wonshik mencuri kecup bibir Hongbin. Meminta sang pemiliknya untuk berhenti bertanya.

Dan berhasil. Hongbin mengalah. Wanita itu memilih duduk, meninggalkan Wonshik yang masih berdiri.

Sedangkan Kihyun mulai bangkit. Ia merasa kalau kehadirannya akan mengganggu acara Wonshik dan Hongbin.

"Oke, sepertinya kalian butuh waktu berdua."

Wonshik mengangguk. Namun ia juga mengirim sinyal lewat tatapan matanya. Wonshik meminta Kihyun untuk diam tentang acara selidik-menyelidik wanita itu dari hadapan Hongbin. Kihyun pun setuju. Di belakang Hongbin ia mengangguk sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau kau ada main-main dengan wanita lain, Kim Wonshik!"

Wonshik tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak sayang!" Ia memeluk Hongbin dari samping. "Aku lelaki setia. Apa kau tidak percaya itu?"

Hongbin mendengus. "Tentu saja aku percaya. Tapi siapa tahu kau tiba-tiba terpesona dengan wanita lain." Balasnya ketus.

Seketika Wonshik diam. Terpesona. Satu kata itu berputar dalam otaknya. Terpesona. Lagi-lagi mengulang tanpa suara. Terpesona. Rasanya ada kejanggalan disana. Terpesona. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengannya?

Ia pun memaksa sebuah senyum terbentuk dari bibir tipisnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan."

Ya, Wonshik tidak akan.

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

Masih pagi Hakyeon sudah berkutat dengan dunia dapur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hakyeon untuk bangun pagi lalu menyiapkan segala keperluan rumah tangga. Berhubung ia hanya mengurus dua orang saja, Hakyeon langsung berada di dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Kebetulan juga Jiyeon belum bangun.

Hakyeon mulai mengiris bahan-bahan yang ada. Memasaknya hingga menjadi beberapa hidangan nikmat yang siap disantap. Selesai dengan memasaknya, Hakyeon mulai menata di atas meja makan sembari menunggu Jiyeon siap-siap untuk pergi kuliah.

" _Hmmm_ , baunya enak sekali!" Seru Jiyeon begitu gadis cantik itu menjejakkan kaki di dapur. "Kak Hakyeon selalu saja membuat makanan yang enak-enak!"

Hakyeon tersenyum. Ia mengelap tangannya. "Duduklah, Ji! Ayo kita makan bersama." Tukasnya sembari menarik kursi sebelum mendudukinya.

Jiyeon ikut duduk di sebelah Hakyeon. " _Auu_ , aku pasti akan bertambah berat badan kalau seperti ini." Celetuknya disertai tawa menggemaskan.

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menyodorkan mangkuk pada Jiyeon. " _Oh_?" Hakyeon terkejut melihat raut wajah Jiyeon yang tampak sembab. Ada kantung mata dan kurang cerah dari biasanya. Hakyeon baru menyadarinya. "Kau? Kau menangis semalaman?"

Jiyeon diam sembari mengaduk mangkuk yang berisi nasi dan sayur. Ia mengangguk kemudian. "Ya! Aku masih sedih gara-gara Jimin!" Sahutnya.

Hakyeon tersenyum. Ia berpindah tempat lebih dekat dengan Jiyeon. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" Satu usapan diterima punggung Jiyeon. "Kau harus bersyukur, setidaknya Tuhan masih menyayangimu dengan memberi tahu bahwa Jimin bukan lelaki yang baik untukmu. Akan ada lelaki yang lebih baik untukmu nanti. Tenang saja." Ucapnya dengan hati berdesir perih. Ia menguatkan Jiyeon namun hatinya sendiri lemah. Ia mengatakan demikian, lalu bagaimana dengannya? Apakah akan ada lelaki baik yang menerimanya nanti?

"Ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu." Jiyeon mulai mengembangkan bibir tipisnya. "Lalu kakak? Apa kakak sudah punya lelaki yang baik juga?"

Hakyeon terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Jiyeon. Ia mengulum bibirnya ragu. Detik selanjutnya ia menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Belum ya kak?"

 _Oh_ Hakyeon tersentak dengan ekspresi Jiyeon. Seakan gadis itu senang dengan kenyataan yang ada. Jiyeon mendekat pada Hakyeon. "Kak! Menurut kakak, Kak Wonshik itu bagaimana _sih_?" Tanyanya.

Iris kelam Hakyeon terbuka lebar. Ia menatap bingung Jiyeon selanjutnya. "Kak Wonshik?" Ulangnya.

"Iya."

Hakyeon butuh berpikir dulu untuk menjawabnya. Selang beberapa detik, Hakyeon tersenyum hangat.

"Wonshik orang yang baik. Dia juga tidak jahat-jahat amat."

"Kakak suka?" Tanya Jiyeon dengan senyum jahil.

Hakyeon memicingkan matanya. " _Hey_! Kakakmu kan sudah punya kekasih!" Tanggap Hakyeon.

" _Kan_ kakak tahu, kalau aku tidak suka Kak Hongbin." Jiyeon menyesap sendoknya. "Aku lebih suka Kak Hakyeon daripada Kak Hongbin."

Hakyeon tak membalas perkataan itu. Ucapan Jiyeon entah mengapa membuatnya merasa getaran aneh dan gelitikan asing di dalam diri. Hakyeon memang bukan orang baru dalam hal ini. Tapi tetap saja. Hakyeon sudah lama tidak merasakannya.

"Sudah-sudah! Cepat makan sarapanmu. Nanti kau telat _loh_!"

Jiyeon melirik jam tangannya. " _Ah_ , iya! Oke! Jiyeon akan makan sekarang!" Sahutnya menggemaskan.

Hakyeon tersenyum senang melihatnya. Sempat ia berharap kalau nanti anaknya akan mirip dengan Jiyeon. Cantik, baik, menggemaskan, pintar pula. Namun ia juga merasa miris dalam waktu yang sama. Bagaimana ia bisa memiliki anak kalau kehidupan cintanya saja seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

Dan Hakyeon sendiri di apartemen Jiyeon. _Shift_ -nya bekerja masih nanti sore sehingga ia hanya diam di apartemen setelah membersihkannya. Hakyeon lumayan kesepian sendiri disini. Namun ia juga bisa beristirahat sebentar untuk merelaksasikan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Ia memilih untuk melihat televisi saja dari pada tidak melakukan apapun.

Sekitar satu jam ia melihat televisi, bel apartemen berbunyi. Siapa yang datang menamu? Apakah itu Wonshik? Atau Jiyeon? Tidak mungkin. Keduanya tahu berapa angka yang dimasukkan sehingga bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Lalu?

Segera Hakyeon membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa dulu yang menamu lewat interkom.

" _Hay_! Apa kabar?"

Hakyeon terkesiap. Ia terkejut setengah mati. Bahkan ia nyaris menjatuhkan remot tivi yang masih ia genggam.

"K-kak Doojoon?"

Ya, yang datang menamu adalah Yoon Doojoon, suami Hakyeon. Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa?

Doojoon tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menyentuh daun pintu yang enggan dilepas oleh Hakyeon. "Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?"

Untuk saat ini, Hakyeon tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Entah ia benci, marah atau kaget. Atau malah sebenarnya Hakyeon merindukan lelaki itu hingga ia tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang biasa digunakan untuk mengusir seseorang. Reflek ia menyingkirkan tubuhnya guna memberi jalan pada Doojoon untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Doojoon duduk di salah satu sofa dan diikuti oleh Hakyeon di belakangnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kakak datang kemari?"

Doojoon tersenyum manis sekali. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya lebih nyaman pada sofa. "Aku merindukanmu, Cha Hakyeon! Kau pergi tidak pamit padaku. Kau bahkan benar-benar keluar dari daftar keluarga juga. Kenapa?" Tanya Doojoon kemudian.

"Kak!" Hakyeon menatap Doojoon dalam dengan tatapan yang terbaur kebencian. Ia menarik dalam nafasnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali kalau aku ingin keluar dari rumah! Aku ingin kita cerai. Tapi kakak selalu menolak dan menolak. Aku sakit kak! Aku sakit terus-terusan melihat kakak bermesraan dengan wanita lain."

Doojoon tertawa kecil. Wajah garangnya tampak menyeramkan saat ia tertawa.

"Kau mencintaiku? Kau cemburu saat aku bersama wanita lain?"

Hakyeon diam.

"Oke! Aku akan membiarkan kau pergi. Aku akan menyetujui kalau kita bercerai. Tapi satu permintaan terakhirku harus kau turuti."

Hakyeon menyipitkan matanya awas. Tatapan penuh tanya itu menghujam Doojoon yang tersenyum aneh. Hakyeon menahan nafas ketika ia bertanya. "Apa?" Ada rasa takut dan cemas dalam satu waktu.

Bukannya menjawab, Doojoon malah bangkit dari duduknya. Ia membenarkan kemejanya sebelum berjalan mendekat pada Hakyeon yang mengamati gerak-gerik Doojoon. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Doojoon mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Hakyeon yang mundur secara reflek.

"Kita belum pernah melakukan _itu_ , _kan_?"

"Ap—"

Belum sempat Hakyeon bertanya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Doojoon. Hakyeon sempat mendorong dada Doojoon namun kekuatan Doojoon jauh lebih besar ketimbang dirinya.

Mau tak mau bibirnya harus rela dicium secara paksa oleh Doojoon.

Hakyeon meneteskan air matanya. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal. Ia ingin menampar Doojoon namun tangan Doojoon lebih dulu menahannya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh melakukannya?"

Hakyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih meneteskan air matanya.

Dan tanpa bisa Hakyeon lawan, Doojoon mendorong tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kembali mengecupnya tanpa ampun meski ia menolak sekuat tenaga. Doojoon tak mau tahu. Ia terus saja memanfaatkan kelemahan Hakyeon demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Hakyeon hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia tahu hanya gigitan bibir dalamnya guna meredam segala kesakitan yang ia rasa dan juga bulir-bulir bening yang enggan untuk lenyap dari bola matanya.

Tubuhnya sakit, hatinya hancur dan segala yang ia perjuangkan runtuh, lenyap dan menghilang dalam hitungan waktu.

Hakyeon pasrah. Ia hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hati. Berdo'a apapun yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Ia juga sempatkan untuk mengucapkan rasa maaf. Bagi siapa saja yang pantas menerima maafnya.

Hakyeon tak bisa apa-apa selain menangis dalam diam dan merasakan pesakitan yang telah ditorehkan Doojoon padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Hakyeon tidak datang ke kafe?"

Jiyeon bertanya pada Jinhwan yang kebetulan jaga di bagian kasir. Biasanya Hakyeon yang ada disana. Tapi kenapa malah Jinhwan?

Jinhwan mengangguk. "Iya, aku tidak melihat Kak Hakyeon. Ku pikir dia bersamamu, Yeon." Jawabnya dengan fokus masih tertata rapi pada komputer kasir.

"Oke _deh_ , kalau begitu titip kafe ya kak, aku pulang ke apartemen dulu." Jiyeon membenarkan letak tas selempangnya sebelum meninggalkan Jinhwan.

Jinhwan mengangguk.

Setelahnya Jiyeon berbalik dan pergi dari kafe. Ia ingin ke apartemen. Entah kenapa perasaannya terasa kurang nyaman. Seperti sesuatu tengah menggangunya. Tapi Jiyeon tidak tahu apa itu.

Sekitar dua puluh menit, Jiyeon sampai pada gedung apartemennya. Langkahnya begitu cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong yang menghubungkan pada apartemennya. Sesampainya di depan apartemen, jemari Jiyeon mulai mengetikkan angka kode. Selanjutnya ia mendorong pintu apartemen.

"Kak Hakyeon?" Seru Jiyeon begitu ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Segera ia melepas sepatunya dan memakai selop rumahan. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Kak Hakyeon!"

Jiyeon mendekat pada Hakyeon yang meringkuk ketakutan di atas karpet bawah sofa. Hakyeon memeluk lututnya dan menyangga dagunya dengan lutut. Penampilannya tak bisa dikatakan baik. _Semrawut_. Bahkan Hakyeon tak memakai pakaian lengkap. Hanya ala kadarnya saja. Dan semakin parah saat wajah manisnya itu tertutup banyak bulir air mata dan isakan menyayat hati.

"Kak Hakyeon? Apa yang terjadi pada kakak?"

Jiyeon panik dan khawatir melihat keadaan Hakyeon. Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya, Jiyeon tahu bahwa Hakyeon baru saja melakukan hal yang hanya orang dewasa lakukan. Aromanya begitu kuat, Jiyeon tidak asing dengan aroma ini. Ditambah penampilan Hakyeon yang berantakan dan menyedihkan untuk dipandang.

Jiyeon tahu. Tapi pertanyaannya bukan itu. Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa Hakyeon melakukan _itu_ , dengan siapa dan juga kenapa Hakyeon tampak menyedihkan seperti ini? Rasa curiga Jiyeon menuntunnya untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih.

Apakah Hakyeon diperkosa?

Kalau memang Hakyeon melakukannya dengan sukarela atau untuk bersenang-senang, mana mungkin keadaannya akan seperti ini?

"Kak Hakyeon..." Jiyeon meneteskan air matanya begitu ia menyadari itu. Pasti Hakyeon diperkosa seseorang. Tapi siapa? "Kak! Jawab Jiyeon kak..."

Hakyeon hanya bungkam. Sama sekali tak menggubris tanya dari Jiyeon. Ia masih setia mengatupkan bibirnya erat dengan pelukan yang semakin mengerat pada lututnya. Jiyeon pun menarik tubuh Hakyeon dalam pelukannya. Tak ada perlawanan dari Hakyeon. Hanya saja Hakyeon sedikit menegang ketika Jiyeon memeluknya.

Jiyeon mencelos melihat bagaimana reaksi yang diberikan oleh Hakyeon. Seakan sosok yang ada di pelukannya ini bukanlah Hakyeon. Jiyeon memeluk Hakyeon dengan erat sembari membiarkan air matanya turun.

"Kak.. siapa yang melakukan ini pada kakak? Siapa kak?"

Pertanyaan Jiyeon kembali tak mendapatkan respon. Padahal ia ingin tahu siapa yang melakukan itu.

"Kak Hakyeon.. Jiyeon mohon! Jawablah, kak."

Hakyeon masih belum merespon. Ia masih bungkam hingga Jiyeon merasa kalau ia tengah memeluk mayat hidup. Hakyeon sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya sejak tadi. Meski nyatanya wanita itu masih meneteskan kristal bening dari iris kelamnya.

"Kak Hakyeon..." Jiyeon mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kak, bicaralah! Ku mohon!"

Jiyeon tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini adalah memeluk Hakyeon dengan erat. Seolah mengatakan pada wanita itu bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Ada Jiyeon disana yang akan selalu menjaganya.

.

.

.

 _Ceklek..._

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka itu memaksa dua insan yang asyik bercumbu untuk berhenti. Ada decakan kesal salah satu dari mereka. Bahkan tatapan mengerikan tampak menghantui sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum bodoh; seakan ia tidak salah apapun.

"Seharusnya agak nantian saja aku datang kemari." Ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari dua manusia yang saling bercumbu tadi.

Adalah Wonshik dan Hongbin. Mereka terpaksa melepaskan diri dari posisi awal; Hongbin berada di pangkuan Wonshik. Setelahnya Wonshik bangkit dan berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Ada apa?"

Sosok itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menjijikkan batin Wonshik. Sejak kapan ia bersikap _sok_ manja seperti itu? Merajuk layaknya wanita atau gadis-gadis belia.

" _Kok_ tanya ada apa." Ia tidak menjawab. Ia malah menyederkan tubuhnya pada sofa; sedikit menggoda Wonshik.

Hongbin memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Aktivitasnnya harus terhenti karena sosok itu. Dan sekarang sosok itu malah bersikap kalau ia tidak butuh Wonshik. Tidak ada keperluan dengan Wonshik.

"Apa _sih_ maumu, Kim Jongin? Kalau kau tidak ada keperluan dengan Wonshik, keluar sana!" Ucapnya ketus.

Jongin terkekeh. " _Eiitts_ , jangan marah-marah begitu _dong_ , kak! Aku ada perlu _kok_ dengan Wonshik!" Ucapnya. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku ingin bicara dengannya. Jadi bisakah Kak Hongbin keluar?" Lanjutnya.

"Apa _sih_ yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Wonshik? Aku akan disini."

Jongin bangkit. Ia melenggeng. "Tidak bisa, Kak Hongbin yang cantik." Ia mendekat pada Hongbin yang masih menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Ini urusan lelaki." Bisiknya pada telinga Hongbin.

Hongbin mendengus. Ia mengarahkan atensinya pada Jongin. Jelas sekali ada kebencian disana. Namun sepertinya Hongbin cukup berbaik hati pada Jongin. Ia melepaskan silangan tangannya di depan dada kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Wonshik yang hanya memperhatikan mereka menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Jongin menoleh padanya. Jongin pun tersenyum. Ia berganti tempat yang lebih dekat dengan posisi Wonshik.

"Aku sudah dapat apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Sungguh?"

Jongin mengangguk berulang. "Ya, Cha Hakyeon, _kan_?" Tanyanya.

"Bagaimana? Siapa dia?"

Jongin mengeluarkan catatan dari sakunya. "Cha Hakyeon." Jongin memperhatikan tulisannya. "Cha Hakyeon, wanita Changwon kelahiran tahun 1990. Dia adalah anak pertama dari Cha Taehyun, pemilik perusahaan elektronik. Dia sudah menikah dengan penerus perusahaan elektronik juga. Yoon Doojoon. Suaminya suka bermain bola dan rumah mereka di daerah Mapo." Jongin melipat tulisannya. "Itu yang aku tahu. Kau butuh sesuatu yang lain?"

"Dia sudah menikah?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Ya, sejak satu tahun yang lalu."

Seketika dada Wonshik bergemuruh. Emosinya mulai merangkak naik. Ada yang meremas hatinya. Wonshik merasa kecewa. Wonshik merasa ia ingin marah. Wonshik merasa kalau ini sama sekali tidak benar.

Wonshik merasa ia dibohongi.

.

.

.

.

Pikiran Wonshik penuh dengan kekecewaan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah dibohongi perihal demikian. Informasi dari Jongin tentang suami Hakyeon terus saja terulang-ulang di otaknya. Wonshik tidak suka itu. Ia tidak suka yang namanya dibohongi.

Ia harus segera menindaktegas Hakyeon.

Kenapa? Kenapa wanita itu menyembunyikan identitasnya dari semua orang? Kenapa ia mengaku kalau ia tidak memiliki suami? Kenapa?

Wonshik takut kalau Hakyeon hanya memanfaatkannya saja.

Ia terburu-buru ke apartemen Jiyeon. Setelah ia sempat menelpon Jooheon di kafe, Wonshik memutuskan langsung ke apartemen karena Jooheon bilang tidak ada Hakyeon sejak kemarin.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama sampai Wonshik masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemana Hakyeon? Lantas ia berjalan menuju kamar Hakyeon.

"Cha Hakyeon!"

Jiyeon kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Wonshik. Ia melompat dari ranjang dan mendekati Wonshik.

"Kak! Kak Wonshik tolong Kak Hakyeon!"

Belum sempat Wonshik meluapkan emosinya, Jiyeon sudah menarik Wonshik dengan raut wajah menyedihkan. Air mata turun dari kedua matanya dan hidungnya memerah. Sontak hal itu membuat Wonshik tersentak. Ia menatap bingung Jiyeon.

"Kak Hakyeon, kak!"

Wonshik yang bingung dengan keadaan Jiyeon pun mengalihkan atensinya pada Hakyeon. Ada Hakyeon disana. Duduk memeluk lutut dan membiarkan dagunya bertumpu pada lutut. Reflek Wonshik menyingkirkan pegangan Jiyeon pada lengannya. Ia mendekati Hakyeon. Tatapannya terpaku pada sosok Hakyeon yang mengenaskan. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi peluh mengering, tatapan kosong dan bibir digigit kuat.

Hakyeon bak manusia tak bernyawa.

Apa yang terjadi pada Hakyeon? Kenapa Hakyeon tampak mengenaskan seperti itu?

Dada Wonshik mencelos perih. Sesuatu meremas dadanya hingga menimbulkan nyeri yang teramat dalam. Kepalan tangan akibat ia emosi pun mulai melemah. Nafasnya tak teratur dan detak jantungnya terasa tidak normal. Ada rasa takut yang mengikuti Wonshik.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Jiyeon mengusap air matanya. "Kak Hakyeon diperkosa kak!" Jawab Jiyeon.

"Apa?" Wonshik menatap tak percaya Jiyeon. "Diperkosa?" Ulangnya.

Jiyeon mengangguk.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu?"

Lalu Jiyeon mengambil _smartphone_ Hakyeon. Ia membuka pesan di dalamnya. Wonshik menerima _smartphone_ Hakyeon. Manikannya tampak serius membaca pesan itu.

 _Terima kasih, Cha Hakyeon. Ini kali pertama kita melakukannya kan? Aku harap kau tidak menyesal. Ah ya, untuk masalah percerian, datanglah dengan surat cerai. Kita akan bercerai segera._

Seketika genggaman tangan Wonshik mengerat pada _smartphone_ Hakyeon. Rahangnya mengeras dengan buncahan emosi yang siap untuk meluap. Wonshik jelas tahu siapa yang melakukan ini.

Dan Wonshik ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini segera.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Saya tahu ini FF masih aneh saja.._

 _Saya tahu.._

 _Bagaimana? Mau dilanjut atau tidak? Wkwkwkwkw_

 _._

 _Reviewnya saja deh yaa.._

 _Terima kasih.._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _Arlian Lee_


	5. Chapter 5

**Best Mistake**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Cha Hakyeon (GS) / Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Kim Jiyeon (Kei) / Han Sanghyuk / Yoon Dujun / Lee Hongbin

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **Navi! WonshikxHakyeon!**_

 _ **Slight! Rabin, HakyeonxDujun**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan apakah sebuah kesalahan? Jika itu memang kesalahan, kenapa Hakyeon malah bahagia dengan kesalahan itu? Masih bisakah disebut dengan kesalahan? Dan mungkin Hakyeon akan tetap mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan, namun kesalahan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

05

.

.

Wonshik benar-benar marah. Kekecewaannya yang semula tertuju pada Hakyeon kini berubah arah kepada sang suami. Yoon Doojoon. Ia marah, ia kecewa dan ia ingin menyelesaikan semua.

Apa tujuan Doojoon melakukan itu pada Hakyeon? Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan keduanya?

Kenapa Hakyeon harus berbohong, lalu kenapa Doojoon harus memperkosa Hakyeon?

Wonshik butuh jawaban dengan segera.

Dan pada akhirya..

 _Bughh..._

Begitu pintu rumah Doojoon dibuka, satu pukulan keras dilayangkan Wonshik padanya. Wonshik tahu seperti apa wajah Doojoon. Beruntung Jongin memberikan informasi yang cukup lengkap tentang Doojoon. Sehingga ia tidak salah dalam memukul Doojoon.

Satu kali pukulan diterima Doojoon. Lelaki itu menatap Wonshik dengan bingung. Tatapan itu justru membuat Wonshik benar-benar murka. Ia kembali melayangkan pukulannya kedua kalinya hingga Doojoon menahan tangan Wonshik.

Ia menghempaskan tangan Wonshik yang siap memukulnya lalu mendorong tubuh Wonshik. Doojoon tidak bisa menolerir tindakan Wonshik lagi. Ia tidak tahu siapa Wonshik yang tiba-tiba memukulnya begitu saja.

Wonshik mengatur deru nafasnya yang mulai tak karuan. Kepalan tangannya masih terasa menakutkan. Ia menatap tajam Doojoon yang tengah mengusap ujung bibirnya; darah keluar dari sana.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau memukulku, bangsat!"

Wonshik mendecih. Senyum sinis bercampur kebencian tercetak di wajah tampannya. "Masih untung aku memukulmu tidak membunuhmu!" Lalu ia mendekat pada Doojoon. "Kita perlu saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja!" Doojoon tak kalah memandang sengit Wonshik. "Aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau malah memukulku seenaknya."

Wonshik mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya juga. "Aku Kim Wonshik! Memukulmu karena kau telah memperkosa Hakyeon!" Jawabnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Doojoon sempat tertegun. Kemudian tawa keras menggelegar disana. Tawa sarat dengan sifat meremehkan juga merendahkan. Bahkan Doojoon mendekat pada Wonshik guna menyentuh dagunya. Sayang, tangan Wonshik cukup sigap untuk menepisnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hakyeon? Siapa Hakyeon bagimu?" Lalu ia tertawa lagi. " _Hey_! Hakyeon itu istriku! Bukankah hal wajah kalau kami melakukan _itu_? Ya, walaupun itu terlalu kasar. Aku hanya tidak suka dilawan dan Hakyeon melawannya."

Wonshik naik pitam. Jawaban Doojoon berhasil menyulut emosinya yang sudah berada di puncak. Ingatannya tentang bagaimana kondisi Hakyeon membuatnya tambah emosi.

"Bukan begitu caramu!" Wonshik ingin memukul tapi ia urungkan. "Kalau dia tidak mau tidak usah memaksa! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Hakyeon sekarang!"

Doojoon kembali tertawa. Ia tawa penuh ejekan itu terdengar memekak di telinga Wonshik.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa Hakyeon bagimu? _Hey_!"

Wonshik diam.

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali padanya? Kau seperti kekasih Hakyeon saja!"

Dan Wonshik bungkam seketika. Ia memang emosi juga marah pada Doojoon. Tapi pertanyaan Doojoon menggelitik dadanya. Siapa Hakyeon baginya? Siapa Hakyeon dalam hidupnya? Apa hubungan ia dan Hakyeon? Pertanyaan itu nyaris membuatnya goyah.

Juga, ucapan terakhir Doojoon seolah menamparnya.

 _Kau seperti kekasih Hakyeon saja!_

"Ku ulangi lagi. Dia adalah istriku, jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya. Itu sebagai balasan karena dia pergi begitu saja. Seharusnya dia ijin dulu _dong_ sebelum pergi."

Wonshik mengepalkan tangannya. Masih ada sisa amarah dan emosi disana. Tapi entah mengapa sesuatu menyeretnya untuk turun dan mungkin bisa saja runtuh lalu jatuh.

"Begini saja." Doojoon mengambil alih pembicaraan mengingat Wonshik tak lagi bersuara. "Aku tidak meminta kau untuk minta maaf! Anggap saja pukulanmu ini sebagai balasan untukku karena telah memperkosa Hakyeon. Tapi tolong sekarang keluar dari rumahku dan pikirkan! Hakyeon masih istriku, jadi bisa saja aku melakukan apapun padanya."

Setelah itu Doojoon mendorong Wonshik untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Wonshik tak melawan. Tiba-tiba otaknya kacau dan ia juga kurang bisa berpikir jernih.

Wonshik hanya diam di dalam mobil. Tarikan dalam nafasnya yang lelah terdengar memburu disana. Otaknya masih berpikir tentang ucapan Doojoon. _Kau seperti kekasih Hakyeon saja!_ Kalimat itu terusa mengaung-ngaung di otaknya.

Siapa Hakyeon baginya? Ya Tuhan! Kenapa ia begitu peduli pada Hakyeon hingga ia rela memukul Doojoon? Kenapa?

Wonshik menarik dalam nafasnya. Gemuruh itu masih betah di dalam hati. Banyak sekali kebimbangan, kebingungan, emosi dan kekecewaan. Wonshik butuh sesuatu yang bisa menenangkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, _i-phone_ -nya berdering. Satu pesan diterimanya. Dengan malas, Wonshik membuka pesan itu.

"Buka _link_ ini, dengarkan intronya. Intro ini sama sekali tidak asing ditelinga, _kan_?"

.

.

.

Yang khawatir dengan keadaan Hakyeon bukan hanya Jiyeon saja. Tetapi juga Jaehwan, Taekwoon dan Sanghyuk. Mereka berkumpul di apartemen begitu Jiyeon menghubungi mereka. Jiyeon bingung, bagaimana cara membujuk Hakyeon agar mau makan. Jangankan menolak makan, sekedar berbicara saja Hakyeon tidak melakukannya.

Lalu mereka pindah ke ruang tamu setelah melihat keadaan Hakyeon. Jaehwan tampak miris dan tidak menyangka hal itu akan menimpa Hakyeon. Hakyeon terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan musibah itu. Namun ia juga menyayangkan sikap Hakyeon yang memilih menutupi semua dari mereka.

"Sekarang kau bagaimana, Ji? Kau tahu kalau Kak Hakyeon berbohong padamu?"

Jiyeon mendesah pelan. "Aku akan tetap sayang dan peduli pada Kak Hakyeon. Pasti ada alasan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi." Jiyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Kegundahan begitu kuat mencengkramnya saat ini. "Juga, ada alasan kenapa Kak Hakyeon berbohong padaku. Aku yakin semua bukan untuk hal buruk."

Yang lainnya diam. Mereka memperhatikan wajah Jiyeon yang jelas sekali terlukis sebuah kesedihan. Mereka tahu, Jiyeon mengganggap Hakyeon lebih dari kakak sendiri. Mereka juga paham jika keadaan ini bak pukulan berat untuk Jiyeon. Walaupun pertanyaan masih terus menggerogotinya.

Tentang siapa Hakyeon sebenarnya, tentang kenapa Hakyeon berbohong dan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kak Hakyeon adalah istri Kak Doojoon." Celetuk Taekwoon setelah cukup lama keheningan tercipta. "Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa aneh dengan nama itu. Dan ternyataa.."

Taekwoon tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika tatapan Jaehwan membentur sorot matanya. Jaehwan seolah mengatakan pada Taekwoon untuk diam. Bukan apa, Jaehwan hanya tidak ingin Jiyeon merasa kecewa. Dengan Taekwoon mengatakan demikian, bisa saja Jiyeon berpikir bahwa Taekwoon juga menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting mengenai Hakyeon.

Cukup lah Jiyeon terluka dengan ini semua. Jiyeon memang perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi jangan sekarang. Sebaik apapun hati Jiyeon, setegar apapun hatinya, pasti akan hancur juga jika terus digempur habis-habisan.

Jiyeon pun mendesah pasrah. Kepalanya terangkat untuk kembali memperhatikan Hakyeon yang masih betah dengan tatapan kosong dan ekspresi menyedihakannya. Kembali lagi tetes-tetes bening air mata membuat jalur sendiri di pipi Jiyeon. Si cantik kembali terisak dengan suara tertekan yang kentara. Jaehwan yang tahu akan hal itu lantas mendekat untuk memeluknya.

"Yang sabar ya sayang? Kak Hakyeon pasti akan kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Jiyeon tidak menjawab. Ia masih menangis dalam pelukan Jaehwan.

Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan dibiarkan berjalan apa adanya. Jaehwan masih setia menenangkan Jiyeon yang menangis. Taekwoon hanya memperhatikan saja dan Sanghyuk ikut menggigit bibirnya. Ia juga merasa sedih jika harus melihat Jiyeon menangis. Rasanya jika mampu, Sanghyuk ingin memeluknya saat ini juga.

Lalu Jiyeon mengusap air matanya. Ia menatap Taekwoon yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kak Taekwoon."

Taekwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ya?"

"Boleh minta tolong?" Suara parau Jiyeon terdengar memelas. "Tolong cari tahu siapa sebenarnya Kak Hakyeon."

"Ji—"

"Aku penasaran, kak!" Jiyeon memotong panggilan Jaehwan. "Aku penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya Kak Hakyeon. _Ah_ , ya! Kakak pasti tahu kan alamat rumah suami Kak Hakyeon? Antarkan Jiyeon kesana ya nanti?"

Taekwoon terkesiap dengan permintaan Jiyeon. Tidak menyangka jika Jiyeon akan meminta hal itu.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh kesana!"

Itu bukan Taekwoon, melainkan Sanghyuk. Pemuda itu mendekati Jiyeon yang terkejut lalu menumpukan lututnya pada lantai; berlutut di depan Jiyeon. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Jiyeon. Sanghyuk tak tahu memiliki keberanian darimana melakukan hal itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jiyeon.

Sanghyuk mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Ia menyempatkan untuk mengusap air mata Jiyeon. Jaehwan yang paham dengan suasana itu lantas bangkit.

"Itu membahayakanmu Ji.. Bagaimana kalau ternyata suami Kak Hakyeon itu orang jahat?" Jiyeon menatap dalam Sanghyuk yang berbicara serius. "Kak Hakyeon saja yang merupakan istrinya telah diperkosa. Lalu kau? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya. Bagaimana kalau dia akan melakukan hal buruk padamu?"

Jiyeon diam. Gadis itu mencermati setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Sanghyuk. Ada benarnya juga. Kalau memang benar, Jiyeon pasti akan menyesalinya.

"Sanghyuk benar, Yeon!" Taekwoon mengambil alih percakapan. "Lebih baik kita tunggu saja Kak Hakyeon sampai mau bicara. Setelah itu baru kita putuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan."

Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk mengangguk setuju.

Jiyeon pun mempertimbangkan ucapan mereka. Ada benarnya semua. Tapi apa Hakyeon akan segera berbicara lagi? Lantas ia menoleh ke arah Hakyeon. Ia masih betah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Diam dan tatapan mata kosong. Jiyeon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum mengangguk. Mengundang senyum baik dari Sanghyuk maupun Jaehwan dan Taekwoon.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Kihyun, Wonshik langsung menuju kantor agensi tempatnya bekerja. Wonshik tampak terburu-buru. Ia ingin tahu lebih detail tentang pesan yang dikirim Kihyun. Apa maksudnya dengan kesamaan intro yang ia buat dengan intro yang dikirim Kihyun. Lalu siapa penyanyi baru yang menggunaka intro itu?

Tangannya lekas mendorong pintu kaca kantor sebelum berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya. Kihyun sudah mengatakan kalau ia tinggal disana dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Wonshik, kau sudah datang?"

Wonshik tidak menjawab. Ia langsung duduk di depan Kihyun dengan sorot penuh tanya. Memaksa sang lawan untuk segera menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kihyun paham. Tanpa harus diminta ia akan segera berucap.

"Intro yang kita buat tempo hari." Wonshik mengangguk. "Tiba-tiba ada di tangan PD Jung."

Wonshik mendelik. "Maksudmu?"

" _Boyband_ MAX adalah besutan PD Jung. Mereka akan debut bulan ini dan dalam pengenalan itu PD Jung mengeluarkan intro untuk lagu mereka. Aku terkejut, intro yang digunakan mirip sekali seperti milik kita."

Wonshik tercengang tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa musik gubahannya dengan Kihyun bisa sampai di tangan PD Jung. _Hey_ , mereka saja bahkan belum mempublikasikannya. Sangat tidak mungkin bisa dijiplak kalau tidak ada campur tangan orang dalam. Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan itu?

"Mau mendengarkannya?"

Wonshik mengangguk. Ia memang belum mendengarkan intro milik _boyband_ baru itu. Lantas Kihyun menyetel cuplikan video klip milik _boyband_ Max. Wonshik mengamati baik-baik musik yang keluar dari sana. Saat itu juga kepalan tangannya mengerat dengan deru nafas yang tak beraturan. Emosi jelas tampak di wajahnya. Intronya sama sekali tidak berbeda. Sama persis seperti yang ia buat tempo hari.

Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Kepala Wonshik pusing seketika. Tubuh yang telah bobrok karena masalah sebelumnya saat ini bertambah buruk setelah dihantam kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Karyanya telah diplagiat, Ya Tuhan! Bukan diplagiat! Tapi dicuri!

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Wonshik dengan nada suara datar namun menyeramkan.

Kihyun menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang tahu tentang intro ini hanya kita dan PD saja. Tapi mana mungkin PD Bang melakukannya. Buat apa? Kalau dia mau curang _kan_ lebih baik dipakai sendiri." Jawabnya.

Wonshik menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Rasanya ia ingin meninju seseorang. Perkelahian yang telah ia lakukan tadi masih kurang. Apalagi masih ada sisa emosi yang ia miliki dari masalah Hakyeon. Ia pun memijat keningnya yang pusing mendadak.

"Kita tidak bisa menuntut mereka." Kihyun berujar hati-hati. "Kita tidak punya bukti kalau itu adalah karya kita. Yang ada malah kita dianggap mengada-ada. Karena mereka mengeluarkannya lebih dulu."

"Ya kau benar!"

Kihyun ikut melepaskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia juga merasa kecewa dan marah dengan kejadian ini. Intro itu merupakan hasil kerja kerasnya dengan Wonshik. Dan bisa-bisanya ada yang mencurinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu mereka merilis lagu _full_ -nya? Kalau memang sama berarti memang ada yang mencuri instrumen kita."

Wonshik membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kihyun dengan seksama. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengangguk menyetujui ide itu. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil, siapa tahu intro yang dibawakan _boyband_ baru itu hanya kebetulan saja.

"Wonshik! Kau baru saja berkelahi?"

Wonshik menelengkan wajahnya. Ada kerutan tipis di kening. Kihyun mendekat lalu menyentuh ujung bibir Wonshik.

"Ada bekas darah di sudut bibirmu."

 _Ah_ , Wonshik lupa. Ia juga kena pukul tadi. Wajar kalau ada bekas disana. Dan ia pun hanya mengangguk. Menarik minat Kihyun untuk mengorek lebih dalam.

"Kenapa?"

Wonshik malas untuk membagi cerita itu pada Kihyun. Hatinya masih bingung dan pikirannya masih tidak tenang. Ada banyak tanya dan ganjalan di dalam otak. Wonshik butuh keprivasian tentang masalah ini. Sebagai jawaban, Wonshik hanya menggeleng. Beruntung Kihyun bukan orang yang ingin tahu segalanya. Ia paham jika sang teman tidak mau bercerita. Apalagi mereka baru saja tertimpa masalah yang cukup serius.

"Mau aku buatkan minum? Siapa tahu minuman hangat bisa membuatmu kembali bersemangat."

"Terima kasih."

Dan Kihyun bangkit untuk berjalan menuju mesin pembuat kopi.

.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam Wonshik menyempatkan diri untuk menengok keadaan Hakyeon. Ia masih dan terus kepikiran tentang bagaimana kondisi Hakyeon saat ini. Jiyeon sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya, begitu juga pesan yang dikirim. Sehingga menimbulkan rasa penasaran yang kuat tentang apa yang tengah Hakyeon rasakan sekarang.

Apartemen Jiyeon sudah gelap walaupun masih pukul sepuluh malam. Sengaja ia tidak memberi tahu Jiyeon juga bahwa akan mampir. Wonshik langsung masuk ke dalamnya begitu sampai di apartemen. Keadaan yang gelap membuatnya harus merangkak untuk mencari saklar lampu.

" _Oh_ , Kak Wonshik?"

Wonshik nyaris mengucapkan kata kasar begitu melihat Sanghyuk yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya. Lalu ia memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Sanghyuk.

"Kau disini?"

Sanghyuk mengangguk. "Kak Jaehwan memintaku untuk berjaga-jaga disini. Takut kalau ada hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi." Jawabnya. "Kakak darimana? Kakak sudah makan?" Mungkin saat ini Sanghyuk hanya melihat wajah lelah dari seorang Kim Wonshik. Ya memang, Wonshik datang dengan ekspresi yang kurang menyenangkan. Lelah, kesal, kecewa, marah bercampur jadi satu.

"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Mau aku buatkan minum? Kakak sepertinya sangat kelelahan."

Wonshik mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia beranjak dari sana. Tujuannya kali ini adalah kamar Jiyeon. Ia ingin melihat keadaan sang adik sebelum ke kamar Hakyeon.

"Kak!"

Wonshik berbalik. Sebelah alis naik menanggapi panggilan Sanghyuk.

"Jiyeon ada di kamar Kak Hakyeon."

Tanpa bertanya, Wonshik lekas pergi ke kamar Hakyeon. Pelan-pelan sekali ia membuka pintunya. Tidak ingin mengganggu acara tidur Jiyeon maupun Hakyeon. Sesuai dugaan keduanya sudah terlelap dengan Jiyeon memeluk Hakyeon dari samping. Reflek bibir Wonshik mengulas senyum hangat. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat adegan ini. Namun tak lama kemudian dadanya mencelos perih. Apakah adiknya tidak membenci Hakyeon begitu tahu siapa sebenarnya Hakyeon?

Tapi sepertinya tidak. Terbukti dengan Jiyeon yang masih betah berada di sisinya.

Ia pun mendekat. Menelisik dengan cermat wajah masing-masing dari mereka. Lihatlah! Wajah keduanya sama-sama sembab dan menggoreskan sebuah kesedihan. Wonshik yakin jika si cantik Jiyeon menangis terus-terusan seharian ini. Lalu Hakyeon? Wonshik kembali merasakan perih yang teramat. Wanita ini tampak baik sekali tapi kenyataannya takdir tak mengatakan demikian.

Apa yang terjadi dalam rumah tangga mereka? Kenapa hal ini sampai menimpanya?

Dengan sendirinya Wonshik mengusap pipi Hakyeon yang tampak kusut. Ada bekas air mata disana. Ia pun menunduk. Setitik air lolos dari kepungan kelopaknya. Lalu ia mendongak, mencegah air itu kembali lolos dari tempatnya.

Lama ia bertahan disana, Wonshik memutuskan untuk keluar setelah membenarkan letak selimut Jiyeon dan Hakyeon. Lama-lama ia bisa menangis jika terus-terusan disana. Wonshik keluar kamar dan mendapati Sanghyuk yang duduk sambil bermain _smartphone_ -nya. Ia melirik ke arah meja. Ada dua kopi buatan Sanghyuk. Lalu ia berjalan dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Jiyeon?"

Sanghyuk mengalihkan atensinya dari _smarphone_. "Jiyeon cukup sedih dan menangis seharian. Kak Hakyeon sama sekali belum menunjukkan keinginan untuk bicara." Jawabnya.

Selanjutnya tidak ada kata yang terucap. Wonshik memilih diam begitu juga dengan Sanghyuk. Masing-masing larut dalam pikirannya. Wonshik memejam, berbagai macam ucapan yang ia dengar dari Doojoon cukup mengganggunya.

 _Kau seperti kekasih Hakyeon saja!_

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu meremas dadanya. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang ia rasakan untuk Hakyeon? Kenapa ia bersikap demikian? Apakah ia memang benar-benar mulai menyukai Hakyeon? Atau hanya sekedar simpati saja?

Wonshik butuh jawaban Ya Tuhan!

.

.

.

.

Wonshik sudah mampir ke apartemen Jiyeon, ia pun juga menyempatkan diri mampir ke apartemen Hongbin. Kali ini ia akan bermalam disana saja.

Pukul dua malam, ia sampai pada apartemen Hongbin. Beruntung sang pemilik masih belum tidur. Hongbin bilang masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu ia urus sebelum tidur.

Hongbin memeluk tubuh Wonshik dari samping. "Ada apa sayang? Kenapa tumben datang tidak memberi kabar?" Tanyanya.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin cepat tidur."

Hongbin mendesah pelan. "Ayo kita ke kamar saja." Ucapnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hongbin mengajak sang kekasih untuk pergi ke kamar. Wonshik hanya menurut saja. Ia bangkit dan mengikuti langkah kaki Hongbin.

Dalam kamar Wonshik segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin berbagi masalah pada Hongbin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai belahan jiwa beberapa bulan belakang ini. Tapi entah kenapa bibirnya terasa keluh untuk mengucapkannya. Mungkin ia bisa bungkam masalah Hakyeon. Tapi masalah pencurian lagu? Tidak masalah _kan_ ia menceritakannya pada Hongbin.

Hongbin yang merasa bahwa Wonshik ada masalah pun naik ke ranjang. Ikut tidur di sebelahnya. Ia menarik lengan Wonshik untuk bantalannya. Lalu memeluk perut Wonshik dan meletakkan kepala di atas lengan Wonshik.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Untuk sementara Wonshik membiarkan Hongbin yang mulai bergerak-gerak aneh di dalam pelukannya. _Ah_ , maksudnya di atasnya. Wonshik masih diam dengan tatapan tajam mengarah langit-langit. Sungguh, ia enggan sekali untuk mengatakan apapun saat ini.

Hongbin mungkin merasakan jika memang ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya. Ia menaikkan kepalanya dan mensejajarkan milik keduanya. Sorot penuh tanya itu keluar begitu saja dari manikan cantiknya.

"Sayang?"

Sedikit mendesah, Wonshik menoleh. Lalu bibirnya ditarik sedemikian rupa untuk menenangkan rasa penasaran Hongbin.

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya."

"Kau sudah makan?"

Wonshik mengangguk.

"Mau minum?"

Wonshik menggeleng.

Hongbin tak langsung menanggapinya. Ia menurunkan kembali kepalanya pada dada bidang Wonshik. Mendengarkan detak jantung Wonshik yang berirama tak beraturan.

"Kau bisa bercerita kalau kau mau nanti."

"Tentu."

Lalu diam. Keadaan menghening seketika. Wonshik masih fokus pada langit-langit. Sedangkan Hongbin masih menikmati degup jantung Wonshik yang terasa menenangkan baginya. Kemudian ia merasa bosan. Hanya diam seperti itu membuatnya bosan. Hongbin pun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonshik. Tak lama berlalu, Hongbin mengecupi wajah Wonshik.

Beberapa detik, Wonshik membiarkan Hongbin melakukan itu pada wajah dan lehernya. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghindar. Tangannya digunakan untuk mendorong wajah Hongbin. Ada kekesalan dan rasa penasaran dari ekspresi Hongbin.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lelah."

Setelah itu Wonshik membalikkan tubuhnya. Memaksa Hongbin untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya. Wonshik mencoba memejam, namun rasanya sulit sekali. Entah kenapa saat Hongbin mulai menjamahnya, sang otak tak berhenti memutar raut wajah Hakyeon. Wajah penuh luka dan penuh kekecewaan.

Kenapa? Kenapa wajah Hakyeon sulit sekali hilang dari pikirannya?

Kenapa?

.

.

.

.

"Kafe sepi sekali tanpa Kak Hakyeon."

Adalah Jiyeon yang mengeluh tanpa kehadiran Hakyeon di kafe itu. Ya, ini sudah hari ketiga sejak kejadian itu. Hakyeon masih sama. Ia masih enggan untuk berbicara apapun pada siapapun. Sekalipun dengan Jiyeon.

Jangan dikira Jiyeon diam saja. Sudah banyak yang ia lakukan namun tetap saja. Hakyeon betah dengan kediamannya.

Sanghyuk mangut-mangut setuju. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Terasa sekali perbedaannya. Biasanya, kalau tidak ada Jiyeon, ada Hakyeon yang menemaninya di bagian depan. Mengingat Jooheon maupun Jinhwan sibuk mondar-mandir melayani pesanan pelanggan.

"Apa Kak Hakyeon masih belum mau bicara?"

Jiyeon menggeleng. "Kalaupun sudah, aku pasti sudah memberitahumu." Jawabnya.

"Semoga Kak Hakyeon segera sembuh yaa.."

Jiyeon mengamini ucapan Sanghyuk. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali pada rutinitas yang tiba-tiba menjadi bosan menurut Jiyeon. Ia memperhatikan Sanghyuk yang melanjutkan untuk melayani pelanggan yang datang memesan. Ia ingin membantu tapi rasa malas masih menguasai.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, Sanghyuk ijin ke belakang. Panggilan alam memaksanya untuk melepas sejenak bagian kerjanya. Jiyeon mengambil alih. Ia yang mulai melayani para pelanggan yang ingin memesan makanan atau sekedar minuman saja.

"Selamat datang! Silahkan pesan ap—"

Ucapan Jiyeon menggantung begitu saja ketika ia mendongak dan mendapati siapa yang berdiri di depan kasirnya. Nafasnya mendadak susah. Dadanya nyeri dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Tangannya yang semula hendak memencet _keyboard_ tiba-tiba berubah kaku. Jiyeon merasa jika dirinya terpuruk saat itu juga.

Bagaimana tidak. Pemandangan di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya.

"Tolong dua _iced greentea_ bawa pulang!"

Suara gadis yang telah menjadi salah satu daftar orang yang ia benci. Jiyeon menggeraskan rahangnya mencoba untuk menahan marah. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kim Jiyeon?"

" _Yaa_!"

Belum sempat Jiyeon menjawab, Sanghyuk berteriak dari belakang Jiyeon. Jiyeon mendadak lemas dan ingin merosot saat itu juga. Sanghyuk bergerak cepat dan menghampiri dua orang yang berdiri di depan Jiyeon dengan wajah tak berdosanya. Ia menarik salah satu lengan mereka.

"Ikut aku, Park Jimin!"

Ya, mereka adalah Park Jimin dan kekasih barunya Myoui Mina, gadis keturunan Jepang yang tidak memiliki rasa malu sama sekali.

Sanghyuk membawa Jimin keluar kafe lalu menghempaskan pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau kurang ajar sekali! Berani-beraninya datang ke kafe ini!"

Alih-alih marah, Jimin malah tertawa. Tawa mengejek yang sangat kentara. Ia mendecih sebentar sebelum menanggapi ucapan Sanghyuk.

"Kenapa? Aku datang sebagai pelanggan. Apa salah?" Sanghyuk menarik dalam nafasnya. "Juga, aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Jiyeon setelah aku tinggalkan!"

"Brengsek!" Sanghyuk ingin memukul wajah pemuda pendek itu. Namun ia urungkan. Ia hanya menarik kerah baju Jimin dan menatapnya nyalang. "Jangan pernah berani menyakiti Jiyeon lagi!"

Jimin tersenyum sinis. "Itu salahnya sendiri. Sudah tahu aku hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Kenapa masih _keukeuh_ mendekatiku?" Balasnya.

Sanghyuk benar-benar emosi. Ucapan Jimin berhasil menyulut amarah yang tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Satu pukulan telak menghantam wajah tampan Jimin. Sanghyuk perlu bersyukur nemiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dan tinggi sehingga memudahkannya untuk melenyapkan Jimin dengan pukulan.

Lagi-lagi Sanghyuk akan memukul Jimin. Namun teriakan dari Jiyeon menghentikannya.

"Berhenti!"

Jiyeon menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya memancarkan kekecewaan. Sanghyuk senang, ia tak melihat air mata disana. Lalu Jiyeon menarik tangan Sanghyuk.

"Biarkan saja cowok tidak tahu diri seperti dia!" Jiyeon menarik Sanghyuk yang sempat menolak untuk ikut. "Dia dan kekasihnya sama-sama menyebalkan. Aku hanya berdo'a Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka."

"Ji, dia perlu!"

"Han Sanghyuk!"

Jiyeon melepas kaitan tangannya pada lengan Sanghyuk sebelum berjalan masuk kembali ke kafe. Melihat Jimin rasanya ia bisa mendadak lumpuh. Sakit hatinya sudah menumpuk dan ia tidak ingin lagi melihatnya. Berharap juga pada Tuhan bahwa Jiyeon bisa hilang ingatan untuk semua kenangan tentang Jimin.

Sementara Sanghyuk masih menatap kesal Jimin.

"Dasar pemuda pendek tidak tahu rasa terima kasih!"

Kemudian ia meninggalkan Jimin yang sudah dihampiri oleh Mina. Sanghyuk hendak menyusul Jiyeon. Memastikan bahwa sang gadis tidak akan menangisi sosok Jimin lagi.

.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti. Mentari pagi juga sudah menyinari. Jiyeon bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan beberapa hal sebelum berangkat kuliah. Ada jam kuliah nanti jam sepuluh. Dan ia masih harus memasak untuk mereka; Jiyeon dan Hakyeon.

Ya, walaupun sampai kemarin malam Hakyeon tidak bicara. Setidakya Jiyeon perlu bersyukur. Hakyeon tidak melakukan aksi mogok makan. Wanita itu masih mau diminta untuk makan. Meskipun tidak terlalu banyak seperti biasa.

Tangan Jiyeon sibuk dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan. Kali ini ia akan memasak yang simpel saja. _Kimchi pancake_ dan orak-arik jagung. Saat tangannya bermain dengan jagung, tiba-tiba _i-phone_ -nya berdering. Ada nama Jaehwan di layar. Langsung saja Jiyeon menggeser ikon hijau untuk mengangkatnya. Lalu mengubah _mode_ menjadi _speaker_ sehingga ia bisa mendengar suara Jaehwan.

"Kak Jaehwan!"

Dari seberang Jaehwan terkikik. Mungkin pekikan dari Jiyeon membuatnya senang. _"Kau sedang apa? Apa kau butuh bantuan?"_ Tanyanya.

Jiyeon memasukkan jagung yang sudah dipotong ke dalam wadah sendiri. " _Kok_ tahu kalau Jiyeon sedang butuh bantuan?" Jaehwan tertawa lagi. "Jiyeon sedang memasak sarapan kak."

" _Bagaimana dengan Kak Hakyeon? Masih sama?"_

" _Eum_ , Kak Hakyeon masih sama." Jiyeon lalu memecah telur dan membuang cangkangnya. "Maaf ya kak! Kalau Jiyeon berteriak! _I-phone_ -nya Jiyeon taruh di meja."

" _Tidak apa-apa sayang. Apa perlu Kak Jaehwan kesana? Bantuin Jiyeon?"_

"Tidak usah kak! Itu merepotkan sekali."

" _Oh ya, kakak dengar dari Sanghyuk katanya Jimin menyakitimu lagi?"_

Jiyeon mendadak menghentikan gerakannya yang akan mengaduk orak-arik di atas wajan. Ekspresinya mengeras dan dadanya mencelos seketika. Ia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Untuk beberapa saat ia menarik dalam nafasnya sebelum berucap.

"Kak, nanti ketemuan _yuk_? Jiyeon pengen cerita banyak sama kakak."

" _Tentu saja, dengan senang hati sayang! Ya sudah lanjutkan saja memasakmu. Kak Taekwoon sudah bangun. Sampai ketemu lagi nanti Jiyeonie."_

"Iya kakak!"

Sambungan terputus terdengar kemudian. Jiyeon melanjutkan memasaknya. Ia harus fokus kembali tidak ingin lagi-lagi memikirkan Jimin yang keterlaluan. Rupanya tak butuh waktu lama fokusnya kembali ia dapat. Hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Kim Jiyeon.."

Jiyeon menoleh dengan cepat. Suara itu benar-benar memaksanya untuk berbalik. Seketika bola matanya membesar dan wajahnya berubah senang.

"Kak Hakyeon?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Bagaimana? Silahkan direview yaa.._

 _Kritik juga mana yang aneh mana yang gak seuai.._

 _Oke?_

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Best Mistake**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Cha Hakyeon (GS) / Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Kim Jiyeon (Kei) / Han Sanghyuk / Yoon Dujun / Lee Hongbin

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **Navi! WonshikxHakyeon!**_

 _ **Slight! Rabin, HakyeonxDujun**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan apakah sebuah kesalahan? Jika itu memang kesalahan, kenapa Hakyeon malah bahagia dengan kesalahan itu? Masih bisakah disebut dengan kesalahan? Dan mungkin Hakyeon akan tetap mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan, namun kesalahan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

06

.

.

"Kak Hakyeon?!"

Jiyeon segera mematikan kompornya dan meletakkan apapun yang ia pegang. Kemudian ia berlari menuju Hakyeon yang berdiri di dekat meja makan. Satu pelukan erat diberikan Jiyeon pada Hakyeon. Gadis itu senang sekali melihat Hakyeon yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi wajah yang lebih baik.

Ini adalah kali pertama Hakyeon memanggil namanya setelah kejadian itu. Jelas saja jika Jiyeon begitu senang dan gembira menyambut Hakyeon di dapur. Apa Hakyeon sudah kembali seperti semula? Sungguh?

"Jiyeon maaf!"

Jiyeon lantas melepaskan pelukannya begitu mendengar kata itu. Ada raut tidak suka yang dilukiskan sang gadis pada Hakyeon. Lalu menggeleng sebelum kembali membawa Hakyeon pada pelukannya.

"Kenapa kakak minta maaf?"

Hakyeon diam-diam tersenyum di dalam pelukan Jiyeon. Apa yang kurang dari gadis ini untuknya? Tidak ada. Jiyeon terlalu baik padanya. Lihat saja, padahal Hakyeon sudah mengecewakannya dengan berbohong dan gadis itu menganggap seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Dan Hakyeon tahu jika Jiyeon telah mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau baik sekali Jiyeon."

Jiyeon melepas lagi pelukannya dan menatap dalam manikan cantik Hakyeon yang tampak sendu. Ia tersenyum kemudian berujar.

"Asal kakak mau cerita sama Jiyeon, Jiyeon akan terus baik sama kakak."

Hakyeon tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang membuat Jiyeon ikut tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang sudah lama Jiyeon rindukan. Dan sebuah senyum yang bisa membuat Jiyeon jatuh cinta padanya. Hakyeon mengangguk.

Tanpa babibu, Jiyeon menarik tangan Hakyeon dan membawanya duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih. Meminta Hakyeon untuk minum lebih dulu. Menurut, Hakyeon minum air putih yang disodorkan oleh Jiyeon sebelum memulai sebuah cerita.

"Jadi, bagaimana kak?"

Hakyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia menetralkan lebih dulu deru nafasnya yang entah mengapa mulai memburuk. Otaknya sedikit memerintah padanya untuk memiliki rasa gusar ketika harus mengingat lagi kejadian itu.

"Kau sudah tahu _kan_ siapa lelaki itu?"

Jiyeon mengangguk.

"Maaf, kakak harus berbohong padamu selama ini. Kakak punya alasan kenapa kakak harus berbohong."

Setelahnya Hakyeon mulai menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari keluarga, siapa lelaki itu dan apa saja yang tidak Jiyeon ketahui. Apapun yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari Jiyeon satu persatu mulai ia ungkap. Jiyeon pun mangut-mangut paham. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka jika Hakyeon sebenarnya memiliki hidup yang menyedihkan. Siapa yang ingin punya kisah sepertinya?

 _Hey_ , jangankan seperti Hakyeon. Rasanya dikhianati sewaktu pacaran saja sudah membuat Jiyeon sakit hati. Apalagi ini?

Jiyeon pun memeluk Hakyeon yang selesai bercerita dengan akhir mata mengalir pelan. Ia jadi ingin sekali melindungi selalu Hakyeon. Jika perlu, ia akan membunuh Doojoon saat ini juga.

"Jiyeon akan selalu menyayangi kakak! Sekarang kakak tidak perlu khawatir. Masih banyak yang sayang sama kakak."

Hakyeon mengusap air matanya. "Terima kasih, Jiyeon!" Sahutnya kemudian.

" _Oh_ , Jiyeon bisa bantu masalah perceraian kalian. _Ah_ tidak-tidak! Nanti biar Jiyeon minta bantuan pengacara keluarga Jiyeon saja mengurusnya."

"Tidak usah." Hakyeon membalas tangan Jiyeon yang menggenggamnya. "Biarkan saja ini terjadi. Kakak sudah ikhlas _kok_."

Jiyeon menatap dalam wajah Hakyeon yang tampak meyakinkan. "Tapi kakak pasti trauma, _kan_?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Tentu saja."

Lalu Jiyeon kembali memeluk Hakyeon dengan erat. Seakan ia juga berharap Hakyeon akan melimpahkan sebagian bebannya padanya. Sepagi ini Tuhan memang sudah memberikannya keindahan. Jiyeon bersyukur sekali bisa kembali melihat senyum Hakyeon.

Keduanya pun mulai sibuk dengan acara dapur. Walaupun Jiyeon sudah melarang Hakyeon untuk membantu, Hakyeon tetap melakukannya. Ia beralasan bahwa dengan membantu Jiyeon, Hakyeon bisa lebih baik lagi.

.

.

.

Jiyeon dan Hakyeon baru saja selesai sarapan pagi. Saat ini Hakyeon tengah memperhatikan Jiyeon yang sedang mempercantik diri. Hakyeon mungkin masih sedikit trauma dengan kejadian itu namun ia sebisa mungkin memperbaiki diri dan kembali seperti sedia kala. Apalagi Jiyeon sudah menerima apa adanya Hakyeon. Jadi kenapa ia harus tetap murung?

 _Ceklek.._

Pintu kamar terbuka tiba-tiba. Hakyeon terkejut dengan siapa yang datang. Ia bahkan hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun Jiyeon menggeleng. Berbeda dengan Hakyeon, Jiyeon cukup tahu tanpa harus melihat sebenarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wonshik yang datang? Hanya dia yang tahu nomor kode apartemen Jiyeon.

"Kak Wonshik?" Jiyeon menghampiri Wonshik dengan senyum lebar. Berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi Jiyeon beberapa hari yang lalu. "Kakak bawa apa?" Mata Jiyeon mengarah pada bungkusan di tangan Wonshik.

Alih-alih menjawab, Wonshik malah memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hakyeon yang menunduk. Raut wajahnya mengatakan jika ia terkejut sekaligus lega. Iya, Wonshik terkejut dengan sosok Hakyeon yang tampak berbeda. Mungkin saat ini Hakyeon tidak tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang saat ia tahu kenyataan yang cukup pahit.

Sama halnya dengan Jiyeon, Wonshik merasa lega dan senang. Tanpa sadar ia mengulum senyum dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlukis senang.

"Hakyeon?" Suara bassnya terdengar nyaring. Yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya sejenak sebelum kembali menunduk takut. "Kau, baik-baik saja?"

Jiyeon memperhatikan Hakyeon yang menggenggam erat tangannya dengan wajah tertunduk. Mungkin saat ini Hakyeon sedikit takut melihat laki-laki.

"Kak, lebih baik kita keluar _yuk_? Jiyeon yang akan cerita sama kakak."

Beruntung Wonshik menurut. Ia mengikuti kata-kata Jiyeon dan juga mengikuti langkah Jiyeon. Ada banyak tanya sebenarnya yang perlu ia lontarkan pada Hakyeon. Tapi biarlah, mungkin Hakyeon memang perlu waktu sendiri dulu. Bisa saja kehadiran Wonshik malah akan membuatnya kembali buruk.

.

.

.

.

Wonshik diam-diam membiarkan bibirnya melengkung beberapa kali. Rasa lega akibat Hakyeon yang mulai membaik memicu kesenangan dalam dirinya. Wonshik tak tahu kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir tidak perlu berlebihan _kan_?

Tapi sungguh. Satu beban seolah menghilang dan digantikan kebahagiaan. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita tentang Hakyeon dari Jiyeon. Ia tahu alasan kenapa Hakyeon harus berbohong. Dan anehnya Wonshik tidak marah. Iya, ia tidak marah. Karena memang Hakyeon tidak bersalah disini. Atau mungkin sebenarnya bersalah tapi sebuah kesalahan yang indah?

Entahlah, itu hanya pikiran Wonshik yang tiba-tiba kacau.

Sesampainya di gedung agensi, Wonshik segera masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Ia mulai bekerja setelah pulang dari apartemen Jiyeon. Untungnya ia tidak sedang sibuk hari ini.

"Kau sudah tiba?" Kihyun masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Wonshik dan disambut anggukan oleh Wonshik. "Kita perlu mengecek sesuatu. Tapi ku harap kau tidak akan kaget."

Wonshik mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa maksud Kihyun? _Ah_ , apa ini adalah tentang lagu yang dicuri seseorang itu?

"Lagunya sudah keluar?"

Kihyun mengangguk. _Ah_ , benar dugaannya. "Putar saja _deh_ lagunya. Aku ingin tahu, lagunya sama atau tidak." Pintanya.

"Sama."

Wonshik membelalakkan matanya. Cukup kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Sama?" Segera ia mendekat pada Kihyun yang sudah mengotak-atik komputer Wonshik.

Ini adalah urusan serius jika memang lagu yang dibawakan oleh _boyband_ baru itu sama persis seperti yang telah ia buat sebelumnya. Wonshik pun memperhatikan Kihyun yang sibuk mencari lagu baru itu. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka bisa melihat dan mendengarkan lagu baru dari _boyband_ MAX. Besutan PD Jung salah satu produser dari _AIM Ent_. Keduanya pun menyaksikan _music video_ itu dengan fokus yang tinggi.

Wonshik sudah mengeraskan rahangnya ketika ia mendengar intro lagu itu. Masih intro saja ia sudah bisa menebak. Apalagi mendengar sampai habis. Dan benar seperti apa yang ia duga. Seluruh lagu sama persis seperti miliknya. Hanya saja liriknya yang berbeda. Wonshik menarik dalam nafasnya kesal. Siapa dalang di balik kejadian ini? Siapa yang sudah mencuri lagu yang susah-susah ia buat bersama Kihyun? Siapa?

Lalu pijatan pelan dilakukannya pada keningnya. Ia pusing. Ia marah. Ia kesal. Tapi ia bingung.

"Kita tidak bisa menuntut mereka."

Wonshik mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Wonshik?" Kihyun beralih tempat duduk. Yang semula ia duduk di depan komputer kini mengikuti Wonshik, duduk di sofa ruangan.

Sebentar Wonshik menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh lalu ia membalas tatapan menunggu dari Kihyun. "Kita hanya bisa membiarkan mereka menikmati keuntungan dari lagu itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang telah mencuri lagu itu dari kita. Hanya itu saja." Sahut Wonshik pasrah.

Sama halnya dengan Wonshik, Kihyun pun juga punya pemikiran yang sama. Toh mau melawan belum tentu menang. Cukup tahu saja dulu baru nanti memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya agar hal ini tidak terjadi.

"PD Bang juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama sepertimu. Kita cari tahu dulu siapa yang mencurinya lalu kita buktikan kal—"

 _Drrr...drrr..._

 _I-phone_ milik Wonshik berdering memotong ucapan Kihyun. Wonshik pun segera mengangkat panggilan itu. Kihyun mengernyit ketika mendengar dengan siapa Wonshik berbicara. Atensinya tak berubah sama sekali. Masih memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan seksama. Sementara Wonshik berjalan sedikit menjauh dari jangkauan Kihyun meskipun mengerti jika Kihyun juga tahu ia berbicara dengan siapa.

Cukup lama Wonshik berbincang di telepon. Sekitar lima belas menit ia baru kembali ke hadapan Kihyun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sepetinya aku tahu siapa pelakunya."

Wonshik mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Siapa?"

.

.

.

.

Suasana kafe masih tampak berbeda dibandingkan hari-hari yang lalu. Masih ganjil tanpa kehadiran Hakyeon. Padahal sebelumnya juga sering tanpa Hakyeon. Tapi entah mengapa pegawai lainnya pun merasa berbeda. Sosok Hakyeon cukup berpengaruh pada mereka. Mungkin karena Hakyeon lebih banyak bisa mengatur ketimbang Jiyeon yang notabene adalah adik dari pemilik. Bukan berarti Hakyeon _sok-sokan_ mengatur tidak. Hakyeon lebih bisa membawa pelayanan kafe menjadi lebih baik dibandingkan Jiyeon yang sedikit kurang fokus atau yang lebih sering _moody_ -an juga.

Yang jelas kafe jadi lebih baik semenjak ada Hakyeon. Itu saja.

Hari ini kafe hanya dijaga oleh Sanghyuk dan Jooheon dibagian depan. Jiyeon masih ada kuliah dan Myungeun sudah melakukan _shift_ -nya tadi pagi sehingga menyisakan Sanghyuk dan Jooheon. Juga, Jinhwan yang ditarik paksa membantu di belakang.

Sanghyuk sibuk memilah-milah pesanan agar lebih cepat diproses. Saat ia sedang memindahkan struk pesanan kepada Jooheon, seseorang dengan ragu melangkah menuju kasir. Sanghyuk memperhatikan pemuda itu. Tampan, tinggi tapi ekspresi bingung begitu jelas kentara disana.

"Mau pesan apa?"

Pemuda itu mengulum bibirnya sebentar sebelum menarik tipis bibirnya menggambarkan sebuah senyuman. " _Emmm_ , tolong, satu _mango-latte_." Ucapnya pelan.

"Baik, silahkan ditunggu sebentar." Sanghyuk mulai mengetikan pesanan lalu menarik struk yang keluar. "Semuanya lima ribu _won_."

Pemuda itu menerima uluran struk dan mulai merogoh sakunya. Mencari lembaran _won_ untuk membayar minumannya. "Ini, terima kasih." Saat uang itu sudah diterima Sanghyuk, ia mulai bersuara lagi. "Apa disini ada pegawai bernama Cha Hakyeon?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Cha Hakyeon?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Ya, ada. Kenapa?"

Sanghyuk bisa melihat ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah itu. Tampak sekali ada gurat senang dan lega yang bercampur jadi satu. Hal itu jelas menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Sanghyuk. Siapa pemuda ini? Kenapa mencari Hakyeon? Apa pemuda ini salah satu anggota keluarga Hakyeon?

"Syukurlah. _Ah_ ya, saya adalah adik Kak Hakyeon, Cha Eunwoo." Jawabnya. "Saya ingin bertemu Kak Hakyeon."

Sanghyuk mengernyitkan keningnya. Nama Cha Eunwoo terasa tidak asing di telinga. Sedikit mengingat, ia memperhatikan sosok di depannya. Pemuda yang sempurna. Tinggi, tampan dan memiliki senyum yang manis. Sama seperti Hakyeon. Sekitar semenit berpikir, Sanghyuk ingat jika Hakyeon pernah menyebut nama itu di telepon beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Ah_ , kau adik Kak Hakyeon. _Eum_.."

Tiba-tiba Sanghyuk menjadi bingung. Bagaimana mengatakan kepada Eunwoo tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada Hakyeon? Tapi Sanghyuk juga tidak mungkin menutupi begitu saja pada adiknya.

"Telepon saja Jiyeon, suruh dia datang kemari." Jooheon berbisik di sebelah Sanghyuk. Sepertinya ia tahu dilema yang sedang dialami oleh Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk mengangguk mengerti. " _Ah_ , ya! Bentar ya, aku teleponin Jiyeon dulu. Dia yang punya kafe ini dan Kak Hakyeon juga tinggal dengan Jiyeon. Soalnya Kak Hakyeon sedang tidak bekerja sekarang." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Dan Eunwoo hanya menurut saja. Ia sama sekali tidak bertanya ataupun protes. Lalu Sanghyuk mulai mendial nomor Jiyeon untuk menghubunginya.

.

.

.

.

"Mana adik Kak Hakyeon?"

Jiyeon sudah datang. Ia baru saja sampai dan langsung bertanya pada Sanghyuk yang selesai melayani satu pelanggan. Sanghyuk mengarahkan dagunya pada Eunwoo. Pemuda itu sedang duduk sendiri dengan ponsel di tangan dan segelas _Mango latte_ di atas meja.

Gadis cantik itu mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada Sanghyuk. "Kau bercerita sesuatu padanya?" Tanyanya.

Sanghyuk menggeleng.

"Aku mengerti."

Lalu Jiyeon berjalan menuju Eunwoo. Tak menyapa dulu, Jiyeon langsung duduk di depan Eunwoo. Pemuda itu berjengit kaget melihat Jiyeon yang tiba-tiba duduk di depannya. Manikan bening miliknya melebar dan menyorot penuh tanya pada Jiyeon.

Jiyeon tersenyum. Reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Eunwoo terlampau menggemaskan di matanya. " _Hey_ , aku Jiyeon! Mencari Kak Hakyeon, _kan_?" Tanya Jiyeon sembari mengulurkan tangan. "Kak Hakyeon ada di apartemen. Siapa namamu?"

"Cha Eunwoo." Balasnya seraya menjabat tangan Jiyeon. "Apa boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo!"

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Sanghyuk, Jiyeon mengajak Eunwoo untuk keluar kafe. Ia akan membawa Eunwoo bertemu dengan Hakyeon. Tak perlu ragu. Toh Hakyeon juga sudah kembali. Selain itu Jiyeon juga mendengar beberapa kisah tentang Eunwoo. Hakyeon sempat bercerita padanya.

Sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan, Jiyeon dan Eunwoo sampai di gedung apartemen Jiyeon. Keduanya turun dari mobil. Eunwoo mengikuti langkah gadis mungil itu tanpa bertanya. Ia tidak masalah berada dalam kecanggungan. Yang penting ia bisa bertemu dengan Hakyeon, kakak tercintanya.

"Kak Hakyeon, Jiyeon pulang!" Seru Jiyeon seraya melepas sepatu ketsnya. " _Yuk_ Eunwoo, masuk!"

"Ji, kau sudah pulang?" Hakyeon menyahut dari dalam. " _Loh_ , Eunwoo?" Ucapnya begitu ia melihat Eunwoo di belakang Jiyeon. Langsung saja Hakyeon memeluk Eunwoo. Tak butuh waktu lama Hakyeon meneteskan air matanya. Begitu juga dengan Eunwoo. Keduanya saling berpelukan dengan pipi basah.

Jiyeon yang melihat kakak beradik saling berbagi kerinduan itu pun melangkah pelan. Masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu mereka.

"Kak!" Eunwoo melepas pelukan Hakyeon lalu mengusap air mata Hakyeon. "Eunwoo kangen sama kakak."

Hakyeon mengecup pipi Eunwoo. "Kakak juga sayang!" Sekali lagi Hakyeon memeluk kilat Eunwoo. "Bagaimana bisa Eunwoo tahu kakak disini?"

"Eunwoo datang ke tempat kakak bekerja. Lalu kakak cantik itu mengajak Eunwoo kemari." Eunwoo berkelakar dengan senyum manis mengembang. "Kakak sehat, _kan_? Kakak baik-baik saja, _kan_?"

Ditanya demikian sedikit menggores hati Hakyeon. Hakyeon memang sehat. Tapi apakah ia baik-baik saja? Tidak, masih ada rasa takut dan kecewa di lubuk hatinya. Namun ia tidak bisa menceritakan itu semua pada Eunwoo. Tidak. Cukup ia yang merasakan jangan adik tercintanya juga.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau datang kemari dengan sepengetahuan ayah?"

Eunwoo menggeleng. Hakyeon hanya mendesah mendapati jawaban dari Eunwoo.

"Ayah mana mau mengijinkan Eunwoo ketemu kakak."

"Lalu kau kabur dari rumah?"

Eunwoo menggeleng. "Eunwoo bilang pengen jalan-jalan ke Seoul. Lagi pula Eunwoo juga akan kuliah di Seoul, jadi ayah ijinin Eunwoo keluar." Jawabnya. Ya, Eunwoo memang punya rencana untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul. Mengingat Seoul memang memiliki banyak universitas negeri dibandingkan di daerah asalnya.

Hakyeon mengangguk paham. Ia mengusap pungung tangan Eunwoo. Masih sisa banyak rasa kerinduan yang dipupuk untuk adik kecilnya itu. Lalu Eunwoo memeluk sekali lagi Hakyeon dengan erat. Sama seperti Hakyeon, ia juga merindukan kakak tersayangnya.

Keduanya masih belum bisa saling melepas rindu yang mencengkeram untuk waktu yang lama. Keduanya masih dalam tahap saling berbagi kerinduan itu. Mengabaikan sosok Jiyeon yang mungkin sedikit kesepian karena merasa tak dianggap oleh keduanya. Lantas ia memilih untuk keluar apartemen saja. Memberikan waktu yang luang bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Pantai yang tenang dan menenangkan.

Jiyeon ada di tempat ini. Duduk berselonjor dengan wajah menengadah. Membiarkan sang angin menerpa lembut kulit wajahnya yang cantik. Jiyeon memejam. Hembusan angin malam di sekitar pantai memang paling bisa membuat hatinya kembali baik.

Ia tidak sendiri. Tentu saja. Tadi ia menyeret Sanghyuk untuk ikut. Bahkan ia meminta Jinhwan yang tak ada _shift_ untuk menggantikan Sanghyuk. Sekali-kali menggunakan kekuasaan tidak masalah, _kan_? Untung saja Jinhwan bersedia. Kalau tidak? Mungkin Jiyeon akan duduk sendiri disini. Ia kesini juga karena Hakyeon yang sibuk dengan adiknya. Jadi Jiyeon memilih pergi ke pantai bersama Sanghyuk.

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran yaa?" Sanghyuk bersuara. Sejak keduanya tiba di pantai ini belum ada ucapan yang terdengar. Mereka masing-masing menikmati suasana malam di pantai.

Jiyeon membuka matanya. Menatap Sanghyuk yang kembali mengalihkan sorot matanya pada hamparan laut. "Tidak _sih_. Sudah lama aku ingin kesini. Tapi tidak kesampaian." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kenapa ingin kesini?"

"Jangan tanya itu! Nanti aku nangis lagi." Sahutnya dengan kerucutan lucu.

Sanghyuk tak menanggapi setelahnya. Ia memperhatikan Jiyeon yang kembali membuang pandang pada laut lepas. Tatapannya berubah aneh. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dadanya. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak dan memaksanya untuk segera dilepas. Sanghyuk tau maksud dari ucapan Jiyeon tadi. Ia paham. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jimin. Tiba-tiba dada Sanghyuk berdenyut nyeri. Apa mungkin gadis ini masih mencintai Jimin.

"Ji."

Jiyeon hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali pada hamparan air di depannya.

"Kau masih mencintai Jimin?"

Seketika Jiyeon menoleh. Sorot tajam dari manikan cantik Jiyeon membuat Sanghyuk ikut menatapnya. Ada rasa was-was di dalam hati Sanghyuk. _Hey_ , ia sudah berusaha untuk membuat Jiyeon tertarik padanya. Ia sudah berusaha membuat Jiyeon nyaman dengannya dan ia hanya berharap bisa berakhir indah dengannya. Tapi itu semua akan sia-sia saja jika Jiyeon mengatakan kalau ia masih mencintai Jimin.

Lalu bagaimana dengan hatinya?

Alih-alih menjawab, Jiyeon hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang bisa Sanghyuk artikan sebagai senyum kepura-puraan. Jiyeon tidak baik-baik saja di balik senyum itu.

"Tentu saja." Dalam hitungan detik hati Sanghyuk hancur berkeping-keping. "Aku tidak bisa langsung membenci Jimin apalagi lupa sama dia. Tapi aku sedang usaha untuk itu. Melupakan sosok yang sempet jadi seseorang yang berharga itu susah, butuh waktu." Jiyeon menjeda ucapannya untuk memandang langit. Ada beberapa bintang yang sedang menunjukkan diri. "Dan aku butuh partner untuk bisa menyingkirkan kenangan tentang Jimin dan menggantinya dengan yang baru."

Tiba-tiba Sanghyuk menghangat. Ya, mungkin ia sempat sakit hati. Namun ucapan Jiyeon yang terakhir itu merupakan satu tanda besar bahwa gadisnya tidak sedang menutup diri dari cinta yang baru.

"Ji.." Jiyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku mau _kok_ jadi partnermu. Aku mau membantumu melupakan Jimin."

Jiyeon tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundak lebar milik Sanghyuk. "Kau memang teman yang baik, Hyuk!" Balasnya masih dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ji, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius."

Sanghyuk menatap dalam iris kelam sewarna malam milik Jiyeon. Mengantarkan sebuah tatapan yang sulit Jiyeon artikan maksudnya.

"Tapi bukan sebagai seorang teman, Ji."

"Apaan _sih_!"

Tiba-tiba Jiyeon merasa panas. Ada gelagat aneh yang mulai bermunculan dari dalam dirinya.

Sanghyuk masih sama. Ia masih tetap menatap wajah Jiyeon yang berpaling. Tatapan serius nan meyakinkan itu masih betah keluar dari sorot mata sipitnya yang indah.

"Boleh _kan_ , Ji? Menjadi partnermu yang bukan hanya sebagai teman saja?"

Dan Jiyeon tak bisa menjawabnya dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Ia hanya bisa menatap Sanghyuk dengan tatapan bingung dan perasaan yang berkecamuk berbeda. Jiyeon masih belum bisa.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini akan jadi rutinitas baru dari Wonshik. Setiap pagi ia akan berkunjung ke apartemen Jiyeon. Tujuannya apa? Bukan untuk mengunjungi Jiyeon, ia ingin melihat Hakyeon walaupun hanya sebentar saja.

Katakan saja bahwa Wonshik mulai gila dengan Hakyeon. Ia tidak tahu mengapa menjadi seperti ini. Setiap hari Wonshik bahkan memikirkan Hakyeon. _Hey_ , ia masih punya kekasih. Masih ada Hongbin. Tapi sosok Hakyeon sulit sekali hilang dari benaknya. Terlebih setelah kejadian itu. Semakin membuat Wonshik semakin sulit melepas sosok Hakyeon.

Ada satu sisi yang menginginkan ia untuk melindungi Hakyeon.

"Pagi Hakyeon! Kau sedang memasak?"

Hakyeon tersentak dengan sapaan Wonshik. Ia mengikuti langkah Wonshik yang menjauh dari dapur. Hakyeon bingung. Sungguh! Sejak kapan Wonshik jadi ramah seperti itu? Mengedikkan bahu, Hakyeon kembali meneruskan apa yang ia lakukan.

Sementara Wonshik kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia bersandar pada sofa dan memainkan _i-phone_ -nya.

" _Waahh_! Kak Wonshik!" Jiyeon berseru dan duduk di sebelah Wonshik. "Kakak kelihatan lelah sekali. Ada banyak pekerjaan?"

Pertanyaan Jiyeon dibalas anggukan oleh Wonshik. Lelaki itu tidak melepas fokus pada apa yang sedang dipegang.

"Ada masalah?"

"Terlihat seperti ada masalah?"

"Ya."

Lalu Wonshik mendesah. Ia mengunci _i-phone_ -nya dan menatap Jiyeon yang juga menatapnya.

"Sedikit. Ada masalah di kantor."

"Tidak dengan Kak Hongbin, _kan_?"

Wonshik diam. Ia mengamati ekspresi Jiyeon yang mengatakan seolah Jiyeon ingin ia dan Hongbin bertengkar hebat lalu putus. Masih sangat benci kah Jiyeon pada kekasihnya? Kemudian Wonshik menggeleng.

" _Haahh_!"

"Kenapa Ji?"

Jiyeon menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya berharap kakak cepetan putus sama Kak Hongbin."

" _Yaa_!"

"Kak Jiyeon, aku—,"

Seseorang menuntun Wonshik untuk mendongak. Lelaki itu memperhatikan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Hakyeon. Wonshik mengerutkan keningnya dan memasang raut wajah penasaran.

"Dia adik Kak Hakyeon." Celetuk Jiyeon saat merasakan ada aura berbeda dari Wonshik. "Baru datang dari Changwon. Namanya Cha Eunwoo." Lalu ia melambaikan tangannya pada Eunwoo. "Cha Eunwoo! Sini, kenalan sama kakak Kak Jiyeon."

Wonshik tersenyum melihat Eunwoo datang.

"Cha Eunwoo, kak! Senang bertemu dengan kakak!"

"Kim Wonshik, kakak dari Jiyeon. Senang juga bertemu denganmu."

Tak lama kemudian, Hakyeon datang dengan nampan berisi minuman. Ada tiga cangkir berisi teh. Masing-masing untuk Wonshik, Jiyeon dan Eunwoo. Setelah meletakkan nampan di atas meja, Hakyeon duduk di sebelah Jiyeon.

"Maaf! Aku membawa adikku ke apartemen Jiyeon." Hakyeon berucap kepada Wonshik. Ia takut kalau Wonshik marah. Meskipun ia tahu sepenuhnya kekuasaan apartemen ini milik Jiyeon.

Wonshik menggeleng tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia tersenyum kemudian. "Tidak masalah! _Ah_ , apa adikmu akan tinggal lama di Seoul? Kalau iya, biarkan saja dia tinggal disini. Nanti Jiyeon kau kembali ke apartemenku saja." Tanggapnya.

"Tidak-tidak! Nanti biar aku dan Eunwoo cari kos-kosan saja!"

" _Hey_! Aku tidak setuju! Aku tidak mau ada apa-apa nanti."

Hakyeon melebarkan matanya cepat. Tak percaya dengan ucapan Wonshik. Kenapa tiba-tiba Wonshik jadi begitu peduli padanya? Apa karena setelah kejadian itu?

"Iya, Kak! Tenang saja! Aku akan tetap mengunjungi kakak nanti."

Pada akhirnya Hakyeon tidak bisa mendebat ucapan mereka. Jiyeon dan Wonshik sama-sama kuat dalam urusan memaksa orang lain. Mau tak mau Hakyeon hanya menganggukkakn kepalanya saja. Setelah itu keterdiaman mulai menyergap kembali. Jiyeon bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi ke kamar. Ia harus mengurus beberapa hal sebelum berangkat kuliah. Sedangkan Eunwoo menyesap sebentar minumannya lalu pergi. Ia juga perlu mengurus untuk masalah sekolahnya nanti.

Tinggal Hakyeon dan Wonshik di ruang tamu itu.

"Wonshik."

Wonshik menoleh kilat. "Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

Dua kata singkat yang dibumbui senyuman hangat dan suara lembut mengalun itu sukses mengacak-acak batin Wonshik. Lelaki itu tidak sanggup untuk melepas barang sejenak tatapannya pada Hakyeon yang masih setia mengulas senyumnya. Sungguh! Wonshik akan mengatakan jika ia benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pesona Hakyeon.

Lalu ia berdehem. Ia mengangguk ringkas. "Ya, sama-sama." Balasnya cepat menutupi kegugupannya.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Kau sangat baik sekali. Kau tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan."

"Kau memikirkanku?"

Hakyeon terkesiap sementara lalu ia tertawa aneh; seolah menyingkap kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sedangkan Wonshik hanya merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

"Ya, aku sempat berpikir kau adalah lelaki yang kejam."

" _Yaa_!"

Hakyeon tersenyum. "Kau ingat saat pertama kali melarangku tinggal bersama Jiyeon?" Tanyanya.

" _Oh_ itu." Wonshik menyamankan duduknya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit gelisah di atas kursinya sendiri. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya kemudian. "Maafkan aku! Aku belum tahu bagaimana dirimu jadinya yaa.."

"Dan kau sekarang tau bagaimana aku?"

Wonshik berdecak. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya seakan memberi pertanda pada Hakyeon untuk berhenti. Wonshik hanya tidak ingin ia kelepasan bicara. Bagaimanapun ia masih harus kembali mengkaji ulang tentang perasaannya. Apa benar ia jatuh cinta pada Hakyeon? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hakyeon? Apa wanita itu tertarik padanya?

 _Ting tong ting tong..._

Suara bel berbunyi. Segera Hakyeon bangkit untuk membukanya. Siapa yang menamu pada hari yang lumayan masih pagi ini? Sekarang Hakyeon bisa belajar dari apa yang telah berlalu. Sebelum ia membuka pintu, lebih dulu Hakyeon mengintipnya dari _intercom_. Saat ia melihat siapa yang datang. Tubuh Hakyeon menegang. Nafasnya nyaris tercekat dan lututnya terasa lumpuh.

Hakyeon nyaris limbung.

"Siapa?" Wonshik mendekat pada Hakyeon. Ia terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi Hakyeon. "Hakyeon?" Wonshik memegang tubuh Hakyeon yang sepertinya ketakutan. Lantas ia melihat ke arah _intercom_. Sama seperti Hakyeon, ia terkejut setelah melihatnya. "Jiyeon! Kim Jiyeon!"

"Apa kak?"

Wonshik menggandeng tubuh Hakyeon untuk lebih dekat dengan Jiyeon. Ia menyerahkan Hakyeon pada pelukan Jiyeon. "Bawa Hakyeon dulu! Doojoon datang menamu." Ucapnya,

Mengerti, Jiyeon membawa Hakyeon ke dalam kamar. Ia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi.

Dan Wonshik membuka pintu.

" _Waaahh_! Ku pikir Hakyeon yang akan membuka pintunya. Kenapa malah kau?" Cerocos Doojoon begitu melihat pintu terbuka. " _Ah_ , kau benar-benar kekasihnya ya?"

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Doojoon tersenyum. Ia menyentuh pundak Wonshik lalu menepuknya pelan. "Aku tidak ingin cari masalah. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah." Ucapnya kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Wonshik. Ia mengambil kertas dari dalam jasnya. Selanjutnya ia membuka kertas itu tepat di hadapan Wonshik.

Wonshik mengernyit membaca huruf yang tertera disana.

"Surat Perceraian?"

Doojoon mengangguk. "Ya, aku kemari hanya meminta tanda tangan persetujuan cerai dari Hakyeon. Setelah itu kalian bisa meresmikan hubungan kalian dengan sah. Kami tidak akan ada hubungan lagi." Jelas Doojoon.

Wonshik meredam emosinya yang sempat memuncak. Ia mempersilahkan Doojoon untuk masuk. Setelah itu Wonshik memanggil Hakyeon. Sempat Hakyeon menolak namun ia menjelaskan kedatangan Doojoon. Pada akhirnya Hakyeon setuju dan mengikuti langkah Wonshik.

Ia menunduk. Selama duduk di depan Doojoon, Hakyeon menunduk. Jelas sekali perbedaannya dibandingkan saat-saat dulu masih bersama Doojoon. Wanita itu kehilangan keceriaannya dan sifat membantah yang kadang ditunjukkan di depan Doojoon.

"Mana kertas itu! Aku akan memeriksanya dan membiarkan Hakyeon menandatanginya." Wonshik tidak bodoh. Ia merasa kalau ia perlu memeriksanya. Siapa tahu ada sebuah kekeliruan atau hanya akal-akalan Doojoon saja. Namun setelah memeriksa dengan seksama sepertinya kertas itu memang murni surat cerai yang diajukan dari pihak Doojoon.

Doojoon menelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana? Tinggal tanda tangai saja. Untuk nanti masalah dipengadilan, kalian bisa mengirim perwakilan saja." Tukasnya.

Wonshik mengangguk lalu menyodorkan kertas itu pada Hakyeon. Tatapan lembut Wonshik meyakinkan Hakyeon bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lelaki itu tahu jika sebenarnya Hakyeon sedikit trauma bertemu dengan Doojoon. Tapi ini juga demi kebaikan Hakyeon, _kan_?

Selesai ditanda-tangani, kertas itu dikembalikan pada Doojoon.

"Untuk persidangan, kemungkinan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan." Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebelum aku pergi. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Cha Hakyeon. Maaf telah menyakitimu selama ini. Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihan hatimu." Doojoon berbalik. Tak menunggu Hakyeon berucap. Namun sepertinya ada yang tertinggal, ia kembali membalikkan badannya. " _Oh_ ya, kau! Ku serahkan Hakyeon kepadamu, anak muda."

Doojoon tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi dari kediaman Wonshik dan Jiyeon. Hakyeon menggenggam erat tangan Jiyeon, ia menangis. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Kepiluan hatinya mulai meluruh. Entahlah, mungkin saat ini Hakyeon sedang mengalami masa transisi dari sedih ke senang atau malah sebaliknya. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Jiyeon untuk menenangkan batinnya yang terguncang.

Sementara Wonshik hanya bisa memperhatikan Hakyeon. Ada sebuah kelegaan yang ia tunjukkan. Ia senang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Hakyeon telah bebas dari lelaki itu. Hakyeon akan berstatus janda, tanpa ada ikatan pernikahan lagi.

Namun entah mengapa Wonshik merasa takut. Apa? Apa yang menjadikan dirinya malah tidak tenang? Apa?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Kesibukan mulai merajalela jadi update cukup terbengkalai wkwkwkw_

 _Jadi bagaimana? Kalau memang merasa ada yang aneh, speak aja yaa biar saja tau mana yang perlu dibenerin wkwkwkw_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _Arlian Lee_


	7. Chapter 7

**Best Mistake**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Cha Hakyeon (GS) / Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Kim Jiyeon (Kei) / Han Sanghyuk / Yoon Dujun / Lee Hongbin

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **Navi! WonshikxHakyeon!**_

 _ **Slight! Rabin, HakyeonxDujun**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan apakah sebuah kesalahan? Jika itu memang kesalahan, kenapa Hakyeon malah bahagia dengan kesalahan itu? Masih bisakah disebut dengan kesalahan? Dan mungkin Hakyeon akan tetap mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan, namun kesalahan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

07

.

.

Malam datang dengan damai. Bintang banyak bertaburan di atas sana. Hembusan angis kas musim panas juga turut mewarnai kelamnya malam yang tampak indah. Dan Hakyeon disana. Duduk di bawah hamparan langit dengan kelopak mata terpejam. Hakyeon sedang menikmati sebuah kelegaan yang baru saja menghampirinya.

Surat percerain yang telah ia tanda tangani merupakan salah satu bentuk kelegaan sendiri. Hakyeon senang, Hakyeon bahagia bisa lepas dari belenggu pernikahan yang sama sekali tak memberikan kebahagiaan padanya. Ia sangat senang dan ia bersyukur dengan apa yang telah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan padanya.

"Kau disini?"

Hakyeon segera membuka matanya. Ia tersentak dengan kehadiran Wonshik di sisinya. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan lelaki itu ada di sisinya?

Wonshik hanya menarik sebelah bibirnya melihat reaksi dari Hakyeon. "Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik. Wajahmu tampak lebih cerah dari sebelumnya." Wonshik menarik dalam nafasnya. "Sudah lega kau bercerai dari suamimu?"

" _Uh_?" Hakyeon mengangkat alisnya terkejut. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis disertai anggukan pelan. "Ya, sangat lega. Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih?"

Hakyeon mengangguk.

Wonshik tertawa konyol. Tawa garing yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia menengadah. Mengarahkan atensinya pada kelamnya langit malam. "Kenapa mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?" Tanyanya masih dengan mata mengarah pada langit.

"Ucapan terima kasih kadang diucapkan tanpa alasan. Yang pasti aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

Wonshik mangut-mangut mengerti. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Hakyeon. Cukup menerima ucapan itu dan selesai, _kan_?

"Syukurlah kalau kau mulai menemukan kebahagiaanmu sekarang. Dengan lepas dari ikatan pernikahan itu." Wonshik menghela nafasnya yang tampak lelah. Selama itu Hakyeon memperhatikan air muka Wonshik yang tampak miris, entah karena apa. "Aku juga berharap bisa menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan tanpa adanya kepura-puraan."

Hakyeon mengernyit bingung. Kenapa Wonshik mengatakan hal itu? Apakah selama ini hidupnya tidak bahagia. Dan maksudnya kepura-puraan? Apakah ia tengah menyindirnya.

"Maaf?"

" _Uh_?" Wonshik langusng menoleh pada Hakyeon. "Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Hakyeon menggigit bibir dalamnya. Ia juga menarik kuat nafasnya yang entah mengapa terasa tercekat. Ia menunduk. Menghindari sorot tanya milik Wonshik.

"Karena aku telah menipumu."

Seketika tawa pecah dari mulut Wonshik. Lelaki itu membiarkan tawa menggelegar dan menggantikan keheningan yang sempat merajai. _Oh_ Tuhan! Hakyeon tampak lucu sekali di mata Wonshik. Kenapa juga ia harus meminta maaf berulang kali untuk hal itu? Tapi tunggu, tiba-tiba saja Hakyeon mengucapkan kata maaf. Apakah mungkin karena ucapannya tadi? Ya Tuhan.

" _Yaa_! Tidak usah minta maaf lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Wonshik mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. "Bukan maksudku menyindirmu. Tapi ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kebohonganmu."

"Lalu apa? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Wonshik menghembuskan nafasnya. Saat itu juga otaknya memutar kembali memori dua hari yang lalu. Ia mengulum bibirnya sebentar lalu mengangguk ragu.

"Ya, sepertinya."

Dan Hakyeon hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur. Jika Wonshik mau, biarkan ia sendiri yang bercerita padanya tanpa diminta. Lantas Hakyeon menempatkan telapak tangannya pada paha Wonshik.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya lembut dan dijawab gelengan oleh Wonshik. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk. Biar aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu."

Menurut, Wonshik bangkit mengikuti langkah Hakyeon kembali ke apartemen Jiyeon. Wonshik tersenyum di belakang Hakyeon. Wanita ini memang memiliki kebaikan yang luar biasa meski ia juga memiliki masalah yang tak mudah namun ia begitu tegar melewatinya.

Wonshik sudah mendengar bagaimana kisah Hakyeon selama ini.

.

.

.

"Ternyata Kak Wonshik baik sekali yaa.."

Hakyeon yang sibuk dengan tumpukan pakaian menyempatakn diri untuk menoleh. Eunwoo disana tersenyum, melihat kearah Hakyeon yang mungkin sedang menampakkan ekspresi kaget.

"Beneran _loh_ , Kak Wonshik itu baik sekali."

Mau tak mau Hakyeon ikut tersenyum. Kesan pertama yang diberikan Eunwoo pada Wonshik jauh berbeda dibandingkan kesan pertama yang ia berikan dulu. _Ah_ , mungkin memang sikap Wonshik memang lumayan menyenangkan saat ini sehingga menimbulkan kesan yang baik pula.

Ia menyelesaikan melipat bajunya sebelum memasukkan ke dalam lemari. "Apa Wonshik memberimu sesuatu?" Hakyeon hanya bercanda bertanya demikian. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Eunwoo mengatakan Wonshik baik sekali.

"Kak Wonshik mengijinkan kita tinggal di apartemen ini saja sudah suatu kebaikan. Juga.." Eunwoo menggantungkan ucapannya seolah menggoda Hakyeon yang menanti kalimat berikutnya. "Kak Wonshik begitu peduli padamu."

Seketika Hakyeon tersentak. Satu kalimat terakhir dari Eunwoo mengobrak-abrik ketenangannya. Begitu peduli padamu. Dilihat dari mana? Kenapa Eunwoo bisa mengatakan seperti itu? Lalu Hakyeon mulai berpikir dan mengingat. Apakah ia telah merasakan bentuk peduli itu?

"Kak Wonshik tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa adalah salah satu bentuk kepeduliannya."

Lalu Eunwoo bangkit dan membantu Hakyeon untuk memindah pakaian itu ke dalam lemari. Mendengar ucapan Eunwoo membuatnya sedikit kurang fokus.

"Kak Wonshik juga memberikan beberapa suplemen padamu _kan_ , kak? Kak Wonshik ingin kakak tetap sehat."

Hakyeon diam. Bibirnya mengatup erat.

"Dan yang paling penting adalah, Kak Wonshik melindungimu dari Kak Doojoon yang sudah menyakitimu."

 _Deg.._

Dada Hakyeon tertohok. Tiba-tiba sesuatu meninjunya dan membuatnya tersadar. Ada gelenyar aneh yang mulai merambat di sekujur tubuhnya. Apa ini? Kenapa Hakyeon jadi bodoh seperti ini?

"Cha Eunwoo.." Eunwoo tersenyum mendengar suara pelan Hakyeon memanggil namanya. "Berhenti berucap yang tidak-tidak."

Alih-alih menanggapi, Eunwoo malah terkikik gemas. Ia mendekati Hakyeon lalu memeluk kakak tersayangnya itu. Satu kecupan di berikan pada pipi Hakyeon. Ia kembali memeluk erat Hakyeon.

"Kak, kalau seandainya Kak Wonshik jadi kakak ipar Eunwoo, Eunwoo bersedia _kok_. Eunwoo akan merestui kalian berdua."

Hakyeon memberengut mendengarnya. Ia memukul pelan kepala Eunwoo.

"Berhenti mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, Cha Eunwoo!"

Dan Eunwoo lagi-lagi hanya tertawa senang menjahili sang kakak tercinta.

.

.

.

Sejak Sanghyuk mengutarakan isi hatinya beberapa hari yang lalu, hubungan ia dan Jiyeon menjadi sedikit canggung. Tidak seperti biasanya. Jiyeon bahkan beberapa kali menghindari Sanghyuk. Entah memang menghindari atau perasaan Sanghyuk saja. Yang jelas ia merasa sedikit jauh dengan gadis itu.

Jinhwan tahu, ada yang berbeda di antara keduanya. Ia pun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sanghyuk yang tengah memperhatikan Jiyeon. Gadis itu sengaja duduk jauh dari kasir. Sendiri di samping jendela dengan telinga dibiarkan mendengarkan deru air mancur.

"Kalian bertengkar? Tidak biasanya seperti ini?"

Sanghyuk menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku salah bicara." Sahutnya.

"Salah bicara?"

"Ya.."

Jinhwan siap mendengar cerita dari Sanghyuk. Namun sebelum itu ia lebih dulu memberi intruksi kepada Myungeun untuk melayani pelanggan di dua meja. Mereka masih belum diberikan pesananannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Sanghyuk menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap nanar Jiyeon yang terlihat tenang dengan catatan di tangan. Sesekali ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala sesuai dengan musik yang mengalun di telinga.

"Dia ingin _move on_ dari Jimin."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi penggantinya."

Jinhwan membuka lebar mulutnya. Terkejut. Tak menyangka jika Sanghyuk akan mengatakan itu. Hey, bukan hal aneh atau hal asing dan bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sanghyuk memang menyukai Jiyeon. Hanya Jiyeon saja yang tidak mengetahui itu. Hal wajar, soalnya baik Jinhwan maupun yang lain sekedar menebak-nebak saja tentang perasaan Sanghyuk.

" _Wow_.." Ia menggeleng-geleng gemas. "Adikku rupanya sudah besar yaa.."

Sanghyuk berdecak. "Kak!" Dengusnya kemudian. "Aku harus bagaimana? Jiyeon sepertinya menghindariku."

"Siapa yang menghindarimu?"

Tiba-tiba Hakyeon berdiri di belakang mereka. Sanghyuk dan Jinhwan menoleh dengan tatapan syok. Alih-alih menjawab, Jinhwan malah memeluk Hakyeon dengan erat. Ngomong-ngomong Hakyeon baru masuk kerja setelah seminggu berhenti sementara karena kejadian itu.

Hakyeon melepas pelukan Jinhwan dan menarik pipi tembam Jinhwan. "Hey, aku sangat merindukanmu kak!" Seru Jinhwan sebelum kembali memeluk Hakyeon.

"Aku juga." Hakyeon mengusak surai Jinhwan. Kebetulan tubuh Jinhwan jauh lebih kecil dari Sanghyuk dan hampir sama seperti Hakyeon jadi tidak susah untuknya mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Jinhwan. "Jadi siapa yang menghindarimu, Sanghyuk?"

Sanghyuk tersenyum. Kali ini ia yang mulai memonopoli Hakyeon. Tangannya bergelayut manja di lengan Hakyeon. Ia mulai merajuk, hal biasa yang dilakukan Sanghyuk pada Hakyeon beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kak, Jiyeon menghindariku."

" _Uh_? Jiyeon?" Hakyeon melirik Jiyeon yang masih pada posisinya. "Kenapa? Kenapa bisa?"

"Kakak!"

"Ya?"

Hakyeon memperhatikan Sanghyuk yang tampak tak tenang. Sepertinya memang menjadi beban saat merasakan dirinya berjauhan dengan Jiyeon. Sanghyuk tidak pernah merasakan hal ini. Mungkin ia menyesali apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Jiyeon."

Jinhwan yang hanya mendengar saja mendelikkan matanya.

"Membantumu?" Ulang Hakyeon.

Sanghyuk mengangguk. "Bantu aku mendapatkan Jiyeon. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Kak." Ucapnya pelan.

Hakyeon tersenyum. Pada akhirnya Sanghyuk mau mengatakan hal itu. Sebelumnya Sanghyuk hanya menatap Jiyeon dan memendam perasaan itu pada Jiyeon. Ia mengangguk setuju. _Yah_ , tidak masalah _kan_ membantu Sanghyuk mendapatkan Jiyeon. Hakyeon juga mendengar tentang Jimin yang telah menyakiti Jiyeon. Walaupun mengenal sebentar, Hakyeon tahu kalau Sanghyuk memiliki sifat yang baik.

Satu pelukan diberikan Sanghyuk dengan antusias. Ia senang dan mengucap terima kasih kepada Hakyeon. Sanghyuk percaya jika Hakyeon bisa meyakinkan Jiyeon. _Oh_ , jangan berpikir hanya menanti Hakyeon saja. Ia juga akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mendapatkan Jiyeon.

Meyakinkan Jiyeon bahwa ia memang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Sore ini Wonshik masih betah di agensi. Sejak tadi pagi Wonshik tidak keluar dari agensi. Ia juga tidak pergi makan siang. Hanya meminta bantuan dari Changkyun untuk membelikan makan siang tadi. Dan saat ini Wonshik sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana.

Wonshik benar-benar melamun.

Saat ia sibuk memutar-mutar _spinner_ di tangan, pintu ruangan Wonshik terbuka. Ada Kihyun disana. Ia baru saja kembali dari rumahnya. Kemarin malam Kihyun meminta ijin tidak masuk kerja untuk pulang atas panggilan sang ibu.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Sambut Wonshik. Lelaki itu cukup peka dengan kehadiran Kihyun. "Wajahmu menyedihkan sekali."

Kihyun berdecak pelan. Ia mengeluarkan _Americano_ dari kotak kardus dan menyerahkannya pada Wonshik. Lalu Kihyun menyeruput miliknya yang sudah berkurang seperempat.

"Kau tahu kenapa ibuku ingin aku pulang?"

Wonshik tak menjawab, ia hanya memainkan alisnya tanda tertarik dengan ucapan Kihyun.

"Beliau ingin aku cepat menikah." Kihyun menghempaskan diri di atas sofa. "Ada-ada saja."

Dan Wonshik tertawa. Menanggapi informasi yang diberikan oleh Kihyun. Ia bangkit dari kursi pribadinya lalu mengambil _americano_ sebelum duduk di dekat Kihyun. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kau memang harus segera menikah, Yoo Kihyun! Kasihan Seungyeon yang harus menunggumu lebih lama lagi." Cerocosnya menimpali ucapan Kihyun.

Kihyun mendengus. "Ya Tuhan! Seungyeon masih kecil. Dia bahkan lebih muda dari adikmu." Tanggapnya dengan bola mata berputar cepat. "Kau yang seharusnya cepat menikah! Usia sama dan..." Tiba-tiba Kihyun menghentikan perkataannya. Ia lupa. Sungguh, Kihyun lupa. Lantas ia mencondongkan wajahnya pada Wonshik yang membiarkan bibirnya terkatup erat. "Maaf, Shik! Aku lupa."

Wonshik menoleh cepat dengan senyum miring dari bibirnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu." Lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa. "Hongbin memang patut dicurigai."

Kihyun meletakkan _americano_ di atas meja. Ia memberikan perhatian penuh pada Wonshik. Ada kehati-hatian disana. Apa mungkin Wonshik mulai memikirkan semua yang telah ia ungkapkan. Alasan kenapa ia bisa mengatakan kemungkinan Hongbin menjadi salah satu sosok yang perlu dicurigai.

Wonshik menarik dalam nafasnya. "Aku bahkan lupa kalau dia memang dekat dengan PD Jung." Lalu menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan. "Dan Jiyeon juga bercerita padaku Hongbin pernah makan berdua dengan PD Jung di kedai dekat taman."

"Jiyeon? Melihat?" Wonshik mengangguk. "Apa adikmu tahu siapa PD Jung?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku memperlihatkan dia foto PD Jung dan dia mengangguk yakin."

Kihyun ikut menghela nafasnya. Melihat Wonshik saat ini membuatnya sakit juga. Ada binar kekecewaan di kedua mata sipitnya. Kihyun tahu betapa ia mencintai Hongbin. Mendengar dugaan seperti ini saja sudah menyakitkan lalu bagaimana jika benar adanya?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kihyun hati-hati.

Wonshik memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sedikit menenangkan gemuruh yang mulai melanda dirinya. "Kalau memang Hongbin dalang dibalik ini semua, aku akan benar-benar murka." Ucapnya tegas. "Dia sedang ada di Jepang. Besok baru kembali ke Seoul. Aku akan menyelidikinya besok."

"Ya, semoga berhasil."

Ia tidak ingin ikut campur lebih dalam lagi. Wonshik punya hak atas ini semua. Toh lagu itu juga bisa dibilang sebagian besar adalah milik Wonshik. Mau Wonshik melakukan apapun pada pelaku pencurian, Kihyun hanya akan menyetujuinya saja dan memberikan dukungan.

Dan Wonshik mulai memejam kembali. Pikirannya melayang lagi. Pikiran tentang kenyataan yang bisa saja ia hadapi nanti siap untuk membelenggunya. Bagaimana jika Hongbin memang pelakunya? Jika memang iya, Wonshik akan benar-benar menyesal tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jiyeon. Jika benar maka semua kalimat Jiyeon tentang Hongbin sama sekali bukan bualan belaka.

Ia hanya berharap kepada Tuhan semoga masalah ini cepat selesai.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon tidak tahu apakah ia harus marah atau tak acuh saja. Sosok di depannya ini membuat _mood_ -nya memburuk. Bahkan jika bisa ia ingin memukulnya sejak awal kemunculannya. Apa yang diinginkan sosok ini?

Ia duduk dengan gigitan di bibir. Antara menahan marah atau benci yang mulai perlahan merambat naik.

"Aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucapan sosok itu hanya bagaikan suara ledakan di telinga Hakyeon. Bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibanggakan dan sesuatu yang perlu diwaspadai. Sosok ini begitu pintar bermain kata. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hakyeon tersenyum aneh. Ia menunduk sekilas sebelum mengumpulkan semua rasa kesalnya yang sempat tercecer. Kedua mata cantiknya menatap dalam sosok itu. Tatapan terganggu yang luar biasa menyebalkan.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, _kan_?"

Dan ia tertawa.

"Kenapa _sih_? Aku kesini dengan niat baik _kok_." Rupanya ia sadar jika Hakyeon tidak menginginkan pertemuan ini. "Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Simpan saja terima kasihmu dan lebih baik kau pergi Heo Gayoon."

Gayoon –sosok itu- tertawa lagi. Tawa yang mungkin bisa menarik siapa saja untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Sayang, Hakyeon juga sama-sama wanita yang perlahan membenci wanita ini. Bukan apa-apa, mungkin karena wanita ini juga hubungannya dengan Doojoon menjadi rumit dan mungkin dari wanita ini juga Doojoon tahu dimana ia tinggal. _Yah_ , walaupun sekarang itu bukan masalah lagi. Ia dan Doojoon sudah selesai.

Lalu ia mencuil sedikit kue di depannya. "Ya Tuhaaan.. Aku tidak menyangka kau jadi lebih berani setelah bercerai." Gayoon mengusap ujung matanya yang basah akibat tawanya. "Bagaimanapun rasa terima kasih tidak cukup aku berikan padamu."

Hakyeon tersenyum miring. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku akan menerima terima kasihmu jika kau pergi dari hadapanku. Dan tolong, jangan mengatakan apapun lagi! Aku bosan melihat wajahmu." Tukasnya datar.

Gayoon mangut-mangut paham. Bukan hal aneh jika Hakyeon bilang seperti itu. Ia masih ingat betapa seringnya ia datang ke rumah Doojoon dan Hakyeon. Merusuh di rumah itu untuk menyakiti hati Hakyeon.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Gayoon mengangguk berulang. "Aku minta maaf. _Emm_ , aku juga ingin bilang kalau aku dan Kak Doojoon akan pindah ke Jepang. Jadi kau tidak akan ada yang mengganggu lagi."

Jujur, Hakyeon terkejut. Namun sebisa mungkin ia mengembalikan wajah tak pedulinya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang."

Hakyeon tak menjawab, ia hanya membiarkan Gayoon bangkit lalu berjalan pergi. Setelah kepergian Gayoon, Jiyeon datang dan duduk di depan Hakyeon. Wajahnya menyiratkan tanya yang perlu mendapatkan jawabannya dari Hakyeon.

"Kak, Kakak itu kenapa datang lagi?"

"Dia hanya pamit mau pindah ke Jepang."

Jiyeon mengangguk paham. "Kak, kakak _kan_ sudah cerai sama Kak Doojoon. Lalu sekarang? Apa kakak mulai membuka hati lagi?" Tanyanya pelan. Jiyeon sedikit hati-hati mengenai hal ini.

Alih-alih menjawab, Hakyeon hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Ia bangkit dan pergi dari hadapan Jiyeon. Hakyeon tidak mengatakan apapun saat memilih pergi. Meninggalkan Jiyeon yang menggerutu kesal tak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan.

.

.

.

Panas mulai menyerang Kota Seoul. Hal wajar jika Ibukota Korea Selatan itu sedang dilanda panas yang luar biasa. Musim panas sudah datang dua minggu yang lalu sehingga mau tak mau warga Korea harus terbiasa dengan rasa menyengatnya.

Sanghyuk merasakan itu. Rasa panas yang membakar tubuh juga hatinya. Ia masih berusaha mendekati Jiyeon yang menjauhinya sejak keluar kelas tadi. Ya, hari ini Sanghyuk sengaja menunggu Jiyeon di depan kelas tapi Jiyeon memilih pulang dengan Namjoo.

"Ji!" Sanghyuk memanggil Jiyeon. Ia tidak peduli pada Namjoo yang tampak kurang suka; sepertinya mereka terburu-buru. "Pulang sama aku aja _yuk_!"

Jiyeon melepas gandengan Namjoo demi melihat ke arah Sanghyuk. Ekspresinya masih belum bisa Sanghyuk baca dengan baik. Sanghyuk berharap Jiyeon tidak kesal padanya.

"Hyuk, aku ada perlu sama Namjoo. Kau pulang sendiri yaa?"

" _Please_! Kau masih marah padaku?"

Jiyeon menautkan alisnya jadi satu. Tatapan bingung diterima oleh Sanghyuk. Gadis itu menggeleng ragu. "Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu." Jawabnya.

"Tapi."

Namjoo yang tau kemana arah percakapan ini lantas berujar. Rasanya tidak enak hanya diam saja di antara mereka. "Lebih baik kalian selesaikan dulu masalah kalian _deh_!" Jiyeon memicingkan pandangannya pada Namjoo; sedikit tidak setuju padanya. "Aku bisa pergi ke perpustakaan sama Sungjae."

"Joo!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kim Jiyeon. _Bye-bye_." Namjoo menepuk pundak tinggi Sanghyuk. "Baik-baik ya kau dengan Jiyeon." Pungkasnya disertai senyum.

Sanghyuk menarik dalam nafasnya. Ia menggenggam lengan ranting Jiyeon seolah menahan gadis itu agar tidak pergi darinya. Kali ini Sanghyuk memperlihatkan sisi serius yang ia miliki. Bukan sisi _cengengesan_ yang terkadang membuat Jiyeon sebal.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku kalau kau memang tidak marah padaku?" Tanyanya _to the point_.

Jiyeon gelagapan. Jelas sekali ada keterkejutan disana. Gadis itu bahkan menghindari sorot menuntut dari Sanghyuk. Ia tidak tahu jika Sanghyuk akan semenyeramkan ini. Sebelumnya Jiyeon tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Ti-tidak!" Gagap. Ucapan Jiyeon seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. "Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu. A-aku.."

Sanghyuk menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia memegang lengan atas Jiyeon dan memaksa tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil itu untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas ucapanku tempo hari, Ji. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Perkataan Sanghyuk terasa sekali diberi bumbu kesungguhan yang tinggi.

Jiyeon menunduk. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa menjauhi Sanghyuk. Apa karena ucapannya? Atau karena ada hal lain? Tapi kenapa Jiyeon merasa sangat bersalah atas sikapnya itu? Jiyeon merasakan degupan berbeda kali ini. Wajahnya pun memanas dengan perut yang bergejolak aneh.

Dan Sanghyuk benar-benar minta dibunuh. Belum juga Jiyeon menanggapinya, Sanghyuk sudah membawa Jiyeon pada pelukannya. Saat ini Jiyeon bisa mendengar detak jantung Sanghyuk yang berdebar lebih cepat. Jiyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia seolah tersihir oleh perlakuan Sanghyuk. Sama sekali ia tidak berontak ataupun marah.

"Aku rela menjadi pelampiasanmu asal kau bahagia Ji."

Jiyeon menggigit bibirnya lebih dalam. Suara berat Sanghyuk mengalun begitu lembut di dalam telinganya. Jiyeon memejam, merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalar dalam dirinya.

"Ijinkan aku membantumu mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Ijinkan aku menjadi satu alasan kau bisa bahagia, Ji."

Dan Jiyeon tak tahu harus berucap apalagi. Ia hanya diam dengan tarikan nafas yang mulai tak teratur dan segala komponen dalam diri yang mulai bergemuruh tak karuan. Jiyeon tahu, jika sebentar lagi ia pasti akan jatuh juga.

.

.

.

" _Oh_ , sayang.. Aku tidak tahu kau akan kemari."

Baru saja Wonshik masuk ke apartemen Hongbin, gadis itu sudah menubruknya dengan pelukan dan segala macam cumbuan di wajah. Hongbin merindukan kekasihnya ini. Bekerja di Jepang selama tiga hari cukup membuatnya harus menumpuk rindu untuk Wonshik.

Yang ditubruk hanya tersenyum lalu membalas sedikit cumbuan pada bibir Hongbin. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kurang bergairah dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Ayo masuk! Aku akan memasakkanmu makanan spesial." Wonshik menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan aneh; sejak kapan Hongbin mau memasak? " _Hey_ , aku beli _sashimi_ tadi. Aku akan buatkan _ramen_ untukmu."

Wonshik mengangguk paham. Rupanya hanya _ramen_. Bukan hal sulit _sih_.

"Ya sudah, kau memasak sana. Aku akan langsung ke kamar." Kata Wonshik seraya mengecup kilat bibir Hongbin.

Hongbin menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Siap, Tuan!" Tukasnya dan memberikan jalan pada Wonshik yang akan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Wonshik pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Ada satu misi yang akan ia lakukan. Meski ia tidak yakin apakah yang akan ia lakukan itu membuahkan hasil atau tidak. Wonshik memperhatikan Hongbin dari pintu kamar. Untungnya apartemen ini tidak memiliki sekat yang banyak sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Hongbin sedang sibuk dengan ramennya. Ia pun menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju _laptop_ Hongbin yang ada di atas meja.

Lekas ia menyalakan _laptop_ itu dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebentar mengotak-atik tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda sebagai bukti atas kecurigaannya. Wonshik mendesah lelah, ia memijat keningnya kemudian. Lalu mengedarkan pandangan sejenak. Dalam waktu yang singkat mata sipitnya melebar. Ada _flashdisk_ di atas sana. Apa mungkin...

Langsung saja ia menancapkan _flashdisk_ itu dan mulai melihat isinya. Dan Wonshik harus benar-benar menerima kenyataan yang buruk hari ini. Ada satu file musik yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Bahkan judul file itu tidak diubah sama sekali. Wonshik memutar file itu dan mulai memejam.

Ya, file itu adalah kopian lagu yang sudah susah-susah ia buat bersama Kihyun. Wonshik melihat detail lagu itu. Kapan lagu itu dikopi ke dalam _flashdisk_. Lagi-lagi Wonshik harus menggeram kecewa. Lagu itu dikopi dua minggu sebelum lagu milik _boyband_ MAX diluncurkan ke pasaran.

Jadi, yang mencuri lagu itu adalah Hongbin?

Ya, pasti. Karena Wonshik sama sekali tidak merasa telah memberikan lagu itu pada Hongbin. Jangankan memberikan, memperdengarkan saja tidak.

"Sayang! Ramenmu sudah siap!"

Wonshik menoleh pada Hongbin yang membuka pintu. Wajah penuh kekecewaan dan amarah itu tampak jelas terlukis disana. Wonshik bangkit lalu menampar Hongbin dengan punggung telapak tangan.

"Wonshik! Kenapa kau menamparku?" Pekiknya tak terima.

Wonshik menggeretakkan rahangnya. "Ini jauh lebih baik daripada aku membunuhmu!" Balasnya dengan pekikan juga. "Apa maksudmu mencuri karyaku lalu menjualnya pada PD Jung?"

Hongbin membelalak terkejut. Ia mundur ketika Wonshik maju mendekat. Tangannya yang masih memegang pipi berusaha menghentikan langkah Wonshik. Takut kalau lelaki itu kembali memukulnya.

"Jawab aku! Lee Hongbin!"

"Wonshik! Itu..."

"Apa!?"

Hongbin meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ia terduduk di ranjang. Tak bisa lari kemana lagi. Sedangkan Wonshik masih menunjukkan rasa kesalnya dengan mendekat pada Hongbin. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Kihyun _kan_? Akan melakukan hal buruk jika benar _kan_?

"Katakan Lee Hongbin!"

Hongbin diam untuk beberapa saat. Ia memejam erat sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Saat ini ia tengah mengumpulkan keberanian melawan Wonshik.

" _Yaa_!" Hongbin berteriak dengan tatapan nyalang melawan Wonshik. "Aku memang mencuri lagumu! Aku menjualnya kepada PD Jung!"

Wonshik terperanjat dengan pengakuan Hongbin. Bahkan kali ini wanita itu mampu mengeluarkan suara tinggi yang juga bercampur emosi tidak terima.

Lalu tertawa. Wanita itu tertawa saat Wonshik menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku memang memanfaatkanmu, Kim Wonshik! Memanfaatkan kebodohanmu untuk keuntunganku sendiri." Ia bangkit menantang Wonshik yang masih diam menunggu. "Dengan mencuri karyamu aku mendapat banyak sekali keuntungan. Selain uang, aku juga mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menjanjikan."

Wonshik mengepalkan tangannya dan rahangnya mulai mengeras. Manikan itu juga mulai memancarkan kemarahan bercampur kebencian yang kuat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Tidak ada alasan khusus _sih_ , yang jelas aku hanya ingin kaya. Lebih kaya lagi."

 _Plak!_

Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi Hongbin. Wonshik benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Bisa-bisanya wanita itu mengatakan hal bodoh di depannya. Wonshik lalu meloloskan nafas berat. Ia menunduk dengan bibir mengatup erat. Bodoh sekali dirinya. Bodoh sekali.

Sebenarnya ia masih ingin memukul Hongbin. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Semua sudah terjadi, _kan_?

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Lee Hongbin! Kau benar-benar wanita ular!"

Wonshik meraih jaket yang sempat ia letakkan di kursi lalu meninggalkan Hongbin. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Hongbin. Ia bahkan tak peduli apakah nanti Hongbin akan meminta maaf padanya atau tidak. Wonshik cukup tahu saja bahwa dugaan dan kecurigaannya memang benar. Bodoh sekali ia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Jiyeon yang mengatakan bahwa Hongbin hanya memanfaatkannya saja.

Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa? Rasanya Wonshik ingin lompat saja ke sungai han.

.

.

.

Wonshik menangis. Iya, Wonshik menangis. Bagaimana pun ia mencintai Hongbin _kan_? Dan ia telah dibuat kecewa oleh kekasihnya itu. Wonshik tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Kurang apa coba ia hingga Hongbin melakukan hal keji ini padanya.

Malam ini Wonshik ada di kafe, di ruangan pribadinya. Kebetulan Jiyeon sedang ada urusan lain sehingga seharian tidak datang ke kafe. Wonshik bisa lebih leluasa untuk menumpahkan rasa kecewa dan amarahnya.

Wonshik tidak tahu kalau kafe sudah sepi setelah pukul sepuluh malam. Jooheon dan Myungeun yang kebagian _shift_ malam juga sudah pulang, meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih mengurus masalah keuangan. Wonshik mengintip dari jendela ruangan. Sepertinya lantai satu masih menyala lampunya. Menandakan kalau memang masih ada orang disana. Ia pun mengusap sisa air mata dan memutar kenop pintu. Ia lapar, ia ingin mencari sesuatu untuk bisa di makan.

"Wonshik?"

Wonshik terkejut. Hakyeon muncul tiba-tiba di dekat tangga. Ia menatap sebentar Hakyeon sebelum melewatinya begitu saja.

"Kau menangis?"

Sial, Wonshik mengumpat dalam dirinya. Apa terlalu jelas kalau ia baru saja menangis?

"Kim Wonshik." Hakyeon menyentuh lengan lelaki itu. Meminta sang pemilik untuk berhenti dan menjawab tanyanya. "Ada apa?"

Wonshik diam sebentar. Ia tak membalas tanya itu juga tak membalikkan tubuh. Beberapa detik hanya keheningan yang menguasai kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah tanya yang menggelitik Hakyeon. Wonshik memilih melepas sentuhan Hakyeon dan berjalan menuju arah dapur.

Hakyeon mengikuti langkah Wonshik tanpa tanya. Ia memperhatikan gerak tubuh lelaki itu. Wonshik mengambil segelas air putih lalu meneguknya. Sepertinya Hakyeon paham jika Wonshik butuh lebih dari segelas air putih. Lekas ia beranjak dari sana dan membuatkan teh hangat juga mengambilkan beberapa tangkup roti untuk Wonshik.

"Makanlah!"

Wonshik menoleh pada Hakyeon yang menyodorkan piring berisi tumpukan roti.

"Dan minumlah ini! Minuman hangat bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Hakyeon geregetan dengan Wonshik yang tak menanggapinya. Ia meraih tangan Wonshik dan memindahkan gelas itu pada tangan Wonshik setelah meletakkan lebih dulu piring roti itu di atas meja. Wonshik sempat tertegun beberapa saat sebelum meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja.

Dan Hakyeon terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Wonshik. Lelaki itu memeluknya. Sungguh! Wonshik memeluk Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang kaget dengan aksi Wonshik hanya membalas pelukan itu. Mungkin saat ini yang dibutuhkan oleh Wonshik bukan makan atau minuman namun adalah sebuah pelukan. Ya, pelukan memang ampuh mengatasi rasa sedih _kan_?

Sekitar lima menit Hakyeon dipeluk Wonshik. Lelaki itu membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Hakyeon. Dan selama itu Hakyeon bisa merasakan lehernya yang mulai basah juga telinganya yang mendengar isakan halus dari Wonshik. Lelaki itu menangis.

"Wonshik!" Hakyeon mengusap punggung Wonshik dengan lembut. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Wonshik melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh. Ia bisa melihat senyum hangat dari Hakyeon di balik genangan air yang membaurkan pandangannya. Senyum hangat yang menuntunnya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Maaf!"

" _Uh_?"

"Tiba-tiba memelukmu." Ucap Wonshik pelan dan dijawab tawa pelan oleh Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menggeleng sembari mengusap air mata Wonshik. Ia menarik lengan Wonshik untuk duduk di kursi makan. "Duduklah, dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi sampai kau menangis." Pintanya dengan lembut. Tentu saja Hakyeon tidak memaksa lelaki itu untuk bercerita.

"Ini masalahku dengan Hongbin." Hakyeon bungkam. Ia menyimak dengan baik kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari Wonshik. "Aku tidak menyangka jika Hongbin akan mengecewakanku. Hongbin telah merusak kepercayaanku dan Hongbin telah menumbuhkan kebencian di dalam hatiku."

Hakyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hongbin memanfaatkanku untuk menambah kekayaan dan kepopuleranya."

Lalu tanpa sungkan Wonshik bercerita pada Hakyeon. Semua yang berkaitan dengan masalahnya diungkap begitu saja oleh Wonshik pada Hakyeon. Wanita itu mendengarkan dengan baik cerita Wonshik. Tak menyela ataupun membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

"Semua pasti akan berlalu." Hakyeon mengusap punggung tangan Wonshik. "Terkadang kita memang tidak dibolehkan untuk jatuh cinta dan terlalu percaya pada orang lain." Ia mengusap air mata yang kembali jatuh dari mata sipit Wonshik. Lelaki ini memang kuat, tapi menangis bukan hal yang salah _kan_?

"Tuhan punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan bahwa orang itu bukan yang terbaik untukmu. Dan cara yang dilakukan oleh Tuhan untuk memberi tahumu adalah melalui masalah ini. Sekarang tersenyumlah dan ikhlaskan apa yang terjadi. Serahkan saja semua pada Tuhan. Tuhan pasti akan memberi pelajaran yang pas untuk Hongbin."

Wonshik tak menjawab, ia hanya menggangguk saja. Dan selanjutnya ia membiarkan Hakyeon memeluknya. Dalam hati Wonshik mulai merasakan yang namanya kenyamaan dari wanita ini. Pengalaman hidup memang lebih banyak Hakyeon dan Wonshik bersyukur bisa membaginya bersama Hakyeon. Mungkin bagi Hakyeon ini bukan masalah yang seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan masalahnya.

Kehilangan harta benda kekayaan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kehilangan sebuah kepercayaan yang digantikan dengan sakit hati mendalam.

Wonshik membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. Ia berharap semoga hal baik akan mengikutinya setelah ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Oke lanjutannya sudah saya update.._

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Silahkan di review yaa kawaaan... ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Best Mistake**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Cha Hakyeon (GS) / Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Kim Jiyeon (Kei) / Han Sanghyuk / Yoon Dujun / Lee Hongbin

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **Navi! WonshikxHakyeon!**_

 _ **Slight! Rabin, HakyeonxDujun**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan apakah sebuah kesalahan? Jika itu memang kesalahan, kenapa Hakyeon malah bahagia dengan kesalahan itu? Masih bisakah disebut dengan kesalahan? Dan mungkin Hakyeon akan tetap mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan, namun kesalahan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

08

.

.

"Langkah pertama yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu adalah pergi ke tempat ini."

Jiyeon menghentikan langkah kakinya. Manikan penuh tanya itu menyorot pada Sanghyuk yang menggantungkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang entah mengapa tampak begitu menawan di mata Jiyeon. Gadis itu menghela pelan lalu berdiri tepat di depan Sanghyuk.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu membawaku kemari, Hyuk?" Tanyanya sedikit terganggu dengan ajakan tiba-tiba Sanghyuk. Bisa dibilang pemuda ini sudah menculiknya dari keramaian kampus tadi siang dan berakhir di sebuah tempat yang tak Jiyeon ketahui.

Bukannya menjawab, Sanghyuk malah menggandeng tangan Jiyeon. Membawa sang pemilik untuk mendekat pada sebuah rumah kosong. Jiyeon merasa kalau rumah itu memang sudah lama tak dipakai. Terlihat dari bangunan reyotnya. Namun sepertinya masih layak pakai.

"Ini rumah siapa?" Tanya Jiyeon penasaran. "Jawab aku Han Sanghyuk."

"Ini rumah Taehyung."

Jiyeon melepas paksa genggaman Sanghyuk. "Rumah Taehyung?" Lalu ia membuang pandangan pada sekitar. Tidak percaya kalau ini adalah rumah Taehyung.

"Rumah ini hanya dipakai Taehyung kalau dia sedang suntuk. Kebetulan dia juga sering mengajakku kesini. Jadinya aku tahu."

"Terus kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

Lagi-lagi Sanghyuk tidak menjawab tanya Jiyeon. Ia kembali menggandeng tangan Jiyeon dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Jiyeon bahkan harus mengubur rasa penasarannya kenapa bisa Sanghyuk punya kunci rumah ini. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Jiyeon mengedarkan pandangan. Rumah ini memang masih layak pakai dan tampak menyenangkan untuk sekedar melepas penat.

"Aku mengajakmu kesini siapa tahu bisa menghilangkan suntukmu." Sanghyuk duduk di salah satu kursi dan diikuti oleh Jiyeon. "Kau pasti masih dalam _mode mood_ yang buruk _kan_?"

"Kau tidak berniat buruk _kan_ dengan mengajakku kesini?"

"Ya ampuunn.." Sanghyuk tertawa. "Aku masih ingin hidup asal kau tahu! Kakakmu benar-benar keji kalau sudah menyangkut adik tercintanya. Tentu saja tidak."

Jiyeon mangut-mangut paham.

"Kau tahu _kan_ kalau aku benar-benar ingin membantumu lepas dari perasaan itu?" Jiyeon mengangguk. "Kalau kau bisa lebih nyaman saat datang kemari dan menjadikan tempat ini salah satu tempat penting di hidupmu artinya aku berhasil. Kau bisa memiliki tempat ini juga. Kalau kau merasa suntuk dan lelah kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu disini."

Jiyeon hanya diam selama Sanghyuk bersuara.

"Dan kalau kau butuh teman untuk pergi kesini kapanpun, aku siap menemanimu."

.

.

.

Malam ini makan malam terasa berbeda. Ini makan malam pertama setelah banyak kejadian yang menimpa Jiyeon dan keluarga; anggap saja Hakyeon bagian dari keluarga mereka. Lengkap, ada Jiyeon, Hakyeon dan Wonshik. Hanya meninggalkan Eunwoo yang pulang mengurus masalah sekolahnya sebelum menetap di Seoul.

Jiyeon senang bisa melihat Wonshik yang tampak lebih nyaman berada di sekitar Hakyeon. Ya, ia tahu bagaimana kisah Wonshik akhir-akhir ini. Ia bahkan sempat berceramah panjang lebar setelah mendengar kebodohan Wonshik berhasil menjadi santapan Hongbin. Tapi bukan Jiyeon namanya jika ia terus mencibir kebodohan Wonshik. Ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Jiyeon malah memeluk Wonshik dan berbisik bahwa ia ada disisinya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Jiyeon memberikan semangat untuk Wonshik bangkit dan menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi.

"Kak!" Baik Wonshik maupun Hakyeon mengangkat wajahnya. " _Eum_... kalau aku berkencan dengan Sanghyuk bagaimana?"

Jika Hakyeon hanya mendelikkan matanya, maka Wonshik nyaris tersedak. Lelaki itu menoleh cepat pada Jiyeon yang sama sekali tak khawatir pada Wonshik. Ia mengelap cepat bibirnya sebelum mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Kau? Kau akan berkencan dengan Sanghyuk?" Jiyeon mengangguk. "Kenapa? Tidak ada cowok lain yaa?"

Hakyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kecil. Sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Wonshik. Ada yang salah jika berkencan dengan Sanghyuk?

" _Hey_ , Sanghyuk juga baik anaknya." Bela Hakyeon.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku sudah menganggap Sanghyuk sebagai adikku sendiri dan dia akan berkencan dengan Jiyeon?"

"Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada Jiyeon jatuh ke tangan cowok yang belum tentu baik?"

Wonshik diam. Ia memperhatikan wajah Hakyeon yang tampak yakin dengan ucapannya. Lalu beralih pada Jiyeon yang menanti jawaban lain dari Wonshik. Sepertinya Jiyeon juga berharap ada kata setuju dari Wonshik. Lelaki itu bisa membaca ekspresi adik yang sudah ia kenal selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun.

Ia pun berdehem pelan. "Ya udah _sih_ kalau kau memang nyaman sama Sanghyuk." Hakyeon tersenyum mendengarnya. "Memangnya kapan Sanghyuk menembakmu?"

Tiba-tiba Jiyeon menunduk. Ada semu merah yang menyebar di pipi mulusnya. Jiyeon malu sungguh! Ia bertanya demikian tapi nyatanya Sanghyuk belum menembaknya. Sanghyuk hanya menawarkan diri sebagai partner Jiyeon _kan_? Apa itu bisa dikatakan kalau Sanghyuk sudah mengarah ke sana? Dan Jiyeon juga merasa kalau Sanghyuk memang mengarah kesana. Selain itu Jiyeon juga nyaman saat bersama Sanghyuk bahkan saat Sanghyuk menganggap Jiyeon lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Dia belum menembakku _sih_.."

Wonshik mendengus. Gemas sekali melihat adiknya ini. Ditembak saja belum sudah bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali kalau Sanghyuk akan menembakmu."

"Tapi sepertinya Sanghyuk memang punya niatan itu." Wonshik dan Jiyeon menoleh ke arah Hakyeon. "Kalau Jiyeonnya sudah siap ditembak." Lanjut Hakyeon dengan tawa kecil nan renyah.

Jiyeon hanya diam memperhatikan Hakyeon yang tertawa kecil. Wanita ini memang luar biasa menyenangkannya. Tapi apa mungkin kata-kata Hakyeon memang benar? _Ah_ , semoga saja.

" _Oh_ ya, kapan Eunwoo mulai tinggal di Seoul?" Kali ini Wonshik mengganti topik mengenai seputar Eunwoo.

Hakyeon menyeruput minumnya sebentar. "Mulai minggu depan. Dia harus mencari persetujuan ayah dan ibu dulu." Jawabnya pelan. Hakyeon sedikit murung ketika mengatakan ayah dan ibu. Ia teringat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari daftar keluarganya.

Sepertinya mereka paham dengan apa yang dirasa Hakyeon. Baik Wonshik maupun Jiyeon hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Lalu mereka mulai menikmati makan malam yang tinggal sedikit dan membiarkan suara antara piring dan sendok beradu menguasai malam itu.

.

.

.

Katakan saja Wonshik jadi rajin sekali datang ke kafe. Ya memang itu kafenya sendiri tapi kedatangan Wonshik ke kafe akhir-akhir ini melebihi kadar normal. Biasanya Wonshik akan datang saat malam tiba atau pertengahan hari. Tapi ini? Masih pagi Wonshik sudah ada di kafe, sore hari juga ada di kafe.

Kenapa?

Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan Hakyeon. Sejak ia putus hubungan dengan Hongbin, Wonshik jadi lebih intens mengarahkan panahnya pada Hakyeon. Untungnya Hakyeon juga cukup terbuka dengan Wonshik yang mulai bersikap aneh padanya.

Sedikit sedikit mulai perhatian atau apapun lah itu.

Seperti pagi ini, pukul sepuluh Wonshik masih betah di kafe. Ia tidak datang ke agensi. _Mood_ -nya memburuk sejak pengkhianatan Hongbin diterimanya. Mau membuat musik lagi rasanya masih malas. Wonshik patut bersyukur, PD Bang tidak mempermasalahkan cuti sementara Wonshik. Lagipula Wonshik juga masih punya banyak _stock_ lagu yang bisa digunakan PD Bang untuk proyek terbaru _boyband_ besutannya.

" _Wow_! Baru kali ini aku melihat Kim Wonshik duduk sendirian jam segini."

Adalah Jaehwan, wanita cantik yang ikut duduk di hadapan Wonshik. Disusul dengan Taekwoon di belakangnya. Ngomong-ngomong mereka berdua selalu bersama-sama kemana saja.

"Aku sudah mendengar musibah yang kau alami." Kali ini Wonshik menaruh perhatian pada Jaehwan. "Tentang Hongbin. _Yaah_ , seharusnya kau benar-benar peduli pada ucapan Jiyeon."

Wonshik mendesah. Kalau saja ia bisa mengubah kembali waktu, pasti. Pasti ia akan memilih percaya pada ucapan Jiyeon. Tapi semua sudah terjadi _kan_?

"Sudahlah, yang lalu biar berlalu." Sahut Wonshik.

Jaehwan tersenyum lebar dengan decakan keras dari lidahnya. " _Woow_ , Kim Wonshik akhirnya menyerah. Bukankah kau begitu _keukeuh_ mempertahankan Hongbin?" Tanya Jaehwan setengah bercanda. Ia sedang menggoda Wonshik ngomong-ngomong.

"Kak Jaehwan!"

"Sudah-sudah!" Taekwoon melerai. "Maklumi saja kalau Jaehwan seperti ini. Dia sedang isi."

Wonshik terbelalak. Manikan sipit itu melebar terkejut. Jaehwan sedang isi? Hamil maksudnya? Lalu ia berdecak dengan gelengan kecil.

"Tidak rugi keliling Thailand kalau akhirnya jadi juga."

Ya, Jaehwan dan Taekwoon baru saja pulang dari Thailand kemarin malam. Mereka berdua memang suka yang namanya _travelling_. Disindir demikian membuat Jaehwan tersenyum lebar. Ia malah senang dengan ucapan Wonshik. Ini juga menjadi satu tujuannya membangun rumah tangga _kan_? Mendapatkan keturunan.

Lalu Jaehwan memindai setempat. Ada sosok yang sedang ia cari. Sekitar lima detik, bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum.

"Kak Hakyeon terlihat lebih sehat ya? Pipinya tambah tembem." Celetuk Jaehwan dengan mata berbinar senang.

Taekwoon dan Wonshik ikut melihat ke arah Hakyeon. "Iya ya, aku tidak memperhatikan itu." Timpal Wonshik dengan arah mata masih tertuju pada Hakyeon.

"Kau sering melihatnya. Jadi kau tidak merasakan perubahan pada Kak Hakyeon."

Wonshik mangut-mangut paham. "Tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau Kak Hakyeon lebih ceria dan lebih bersemangat akhir-akhir ini. Dia tampak jauh lebih bahagia setelah berpisah dengan suaminya. Aku turut senang melihatnya." Kalimat panjang yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Wonshik mengundang Jaehwan dan Taekwoon untuk tertegun. Keduanya saling beradu tatap sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Wonshik yang masih memperhatikan Hakyeon. Jaehwan pun tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tahu maksud dari tatapan yang diberikan Wonshik untuk Hakyeon.

"Kim Wonshik."

Wonshik menoleh pada Jaehwan dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau menyukai Kak Hakyeon?"

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan Wonshik masih disana. Nyaris seharian ini ia ada di kafe. Tidak di dalam ruangannya melainkan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di pojok. Kehadiran Wonshik disana cukup mengganggu Jooheon dan Myungeun yang mendapatkan _shift_ pagi. Bukan apa-apa. Mereka takut kalau Wonshik mengawasinya dengan ketat dan mereka tidak bisa lebih leluasa dalam bekerja.

Terkadang tatapan datar Wonshik bisa membunuh orang _loh_.

Satu piring kue keju dan secangkir esspreso tersedia di atas meja. Hakyeon yang membawanya ke meja sesuai dengan permintaan Wonshik.

"Duduk dulu! Kau sudah bekerja sejak tadi." Titah Wonshik sambil mendorong kursi di depannya dengan kaki. Kurang sopan memang, tapi Hakyeon sudah biasa dengan kelakuan macam itu.

Hakyeon menurut. Wanita itu duduk di depan Wonshik dengan tangan terlipat di atas nampan.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku bekerja."

"Maksudku kau tidak ke agensi? Sudah tiga hari kau membolos."

Wonshik mengambil cangkir kopi itu lalu menyeruput isinya sedikit. Ia mendesah lega ketika cairan kental itu tergelincir dalam kerongkongan. "Aku cuti ngomong-ngomong. Bukan membolos." Timpalnya santai.

"Baiklah."

Dan Hakyeon tak tahu harus membangun percakapan apa lagi. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang ingin tau banyak atau bisa dibilang suka ikut campur dan _sok_ ingin tahu. Hakyeon biasanya sebagai peran yang pasif, menunggu orang lain menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Syukurlah kalau Wonshik bosan dengan keterdiaman dan memilih untuk menyingkapnya lebih dulu.

Hakyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sebelum bertanya, Wonshik lebih dulu memperbaiki cara duduknya. Lebih tegak dan tampak berwibawa. Ekspresinya pun diatur seserius mungkin. Kemudian ia melipat tangannya di atas meja.

"Ini masalah keluargamu. Maaf kalau seandainya aku ikut campur atau bagaimana. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau akan terus-terusan menjauh dari keluargamu? Apa kau tidak ingin kembali pada mereka?"

Seketika Hakyeon bungkam. Bibirnya terasa kelu jika harus membicarakan masalah keluarga. Ia menarik dalam nafasnya dan menata kalimat apa yang akan ia lontarkan sebagai jawaban. Hakyeon memainkan nampan di atas meja untuk mengurangi rasa mirisnya.

"Aku ingin. Tapi aku tidak yakin mereka masih menganggapku anak."

"Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa _sih_ yang membuat orangtuamu keukeuh ingin kau bersama Doojoon? Hanya karena harta?"

Hakyeon mengangguk. "Keluarga Yoon itu punya segalanya. Mereka kaya dan anak satu-satunya hanya Doojoon. Pasti harta akan jatuh ke tangan Doojoon _kan_? Nah keluargaku itu punya bisnis sama keluarga Yoon. Bisa dibilang sebagian besar saham perusahaan berasal dari Keluarga Yoon." Hakyeon menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "Semakin ayahku beringas ingin aku tetap bersama Doojoon karena aku adalah wanita. Aku tidak punya kemampuan mengelola perusahaan. Coba kalau aku laki-laki pasti mereka tidak akan terlalu menekanku."

Wonshik mencermati penjelasan panjang lebar dari Hakyeon. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ayah Hakyeon termasuk orang yang cukup serakah. Anaknya dijadikan tumbal agar tetap menjaga kekayaannya.

"Lalu sekarang? Kalian sudah bercerai, _kan_? Apa itu juga tidak mengubah pikiran orang tuamu?"

Hakyeon menggeleng ragu. Ia juga tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

" _Emmm_.. Kalau aku membantumu, kau mau kembali pulang?"

"Membantuku?"

Wonshik tersenyum hangat.

"Bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur terlalu dalam bukan. Juga bukan maksudku untuk _sok_ baik atau apapun itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sedih harus berpisah dengan orang tuamu walaupun itu adalah maumu. Yaa mau bagaimana pun mereka tetap orang tuamu _kan_? Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

" _Stop_!"

Jiyeon menghadang Hongbin yang akan masuk ke dalam kafe. Gadis itu melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin kafe sang kakak dimasuki oleh wanita kurang ajar sepertinya. Kebetulan sekali malam ini ia yang sedang berjaga.

Hongbin memutar bola matanya sembari melepaskan nafas kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Minggir Kim Jiyeon! Aku tidak ingin ada urusan denganmu." Tukasnya seraya mendorong tubuh Jiyeon ke samping.

" _Eh_! Enak saja!"

Jiyeon tidak mau kalah. Ia menarik baju belakang Hongbin yang berhasil berjalan beberapa langkah dari Jiyeon. Wanita itu mengerang kesal lalu berbalik menatap Jiyeon. Ia mendecakkan lidah dan melempar tatapan nyalang pada Jiyeon.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk ke sini!" Kali ini Jiyeon melipat tangan di depan dada. Sikap angkuh menguar begitu saja dari parasnya yang cantik. Meski ia lebih kecil dari Hongbin, ia tidak takut.

Hongbin tersenyum remeh. Ingin sekali ia menanggapi gadis kecil _sok_ angkuh ini namun ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Hongbin ingin bertemu dengan Wonshik.

"Aku tidak sedang mencarimu _kok_ , Kim Jiyeon. Aku sedang mencari Kim Wonshik."

"Justru itu." Jiyeon beralih tempat. Ia berdiri di depan Hongbin. Menghalangi wanita itu agar tidak masuk ke kafe. Juga, memberi jalan bagi pelanggan yang akan masuk. "Tubuhmu tidak pantas untuk masuk ke sini. _Eh_ salah! Kafe ini tidak pantas untuk kau masuki. Pergi sana! Kak Wonshik tidak ada di kafe."

"Kim Jiyeon!" Hongbin akan menyingkirkan tubuh Jiyeon namun tangan Jiyeon lebih cekatan menampiknya. "Kim Jiyeon, Kakak cuma pengen ketemu sama Wonshik."

" _Kan_ sudah dibilangin kalau Kak Wonshik tidak ada di kafe." Dengusnya. Jiyeon celingukan lalu menarik lengan Sanghyuk yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka setelah mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan. "Tanya saja pada Sanghyuk."

Sanghyuk yang tak tahu menahu tentang masalah itu hanya bisa melipat keningnya. Ia bergantian melihat ke arah Jiyeon maupun Hongbin.

"Apa Wonshik ada di ruangannya?"

Sanghyuk menggeleng cepat; sebagai tanda kalau ia tidak berkompromi dengan Jiyeon. "Sudah pulang _kok_ , sejak tadi sore." Jawabnya.

Hongbin mendesah. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum berbalik. Tak butuh waktu lama Hongbin melangkah pergi. Jiyeon dan Sanghyuk tak habis pikir dengan wanita itu. Apalagi Jiyeon, gadis itu sudah memaki-maki wanita yang baru saja keluar dari kafenya. Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri.

Lalu Sanghyuk menurunkan pandangan pada Jiyeon yang masih tampak sebal.

"Ji, pulang bareng _yuk_! Kak Wonshik dan Kak Hakyeon juga sudah pulang duluan."

Jiyeon mengangguk ringkas dan dibalas cengiran lebar dari Sanghyuk.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sedikit ada yang berbeda bagi Hakyeon. Ia merasa kurang enak badan. Entah kenapa rasanya mual sekali. Mencium aroma makanan membuatnya tidak kuat. Kepalanya juga pusing. Hakyeon kurang bersemangat untuk membuatkan sarapan pagi.

Beruntung ada Eunwoo yang sudah kembali ke Seoul. Ia menggantikan tugas Hakyeon memasak. Eunwoo meminta Hakyeon untuk istirahat saja. Kemungkinan kakaknya seperti itu karena begadang kemarin. Entah mengapa Hakyeon jadi sulit tidur sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kak Hakyeon masih tidur yaa?" Suara Jiyeon menyapa pendengaran Eunwoo yang tengah mengaduk sup di atas kompor.

Eunwoo menoleh kilat lalu kembali fokus pada masakannya. "Kayaknya Kak Hakyeon sakit _deh_." Ia menyendok sedikit kuah supnya. "Muntah-muntah tadi. _Oh_ ya kak! Cobain supnya sudah pas belum rasanya?"

" _Emmm_... Ini enak _kok_!" Seru Jiyeon dengan _eyesmile_ yang menggemaskan. Gadis berpipi _cubby_ itu mengacungkan jempolnya. " _Waahh_! Kau punya bakat masak juga yaa?"

Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya sudah, kakak ke kamar Kak Hakyeon dulu yaa.."

"Iya kak."

Jiyeon pun beranjak dari sana. Ia pergi ke kamar Hakyeon yang tak jauh dari dapur. Jiyeon baru datang ke apartemen. Seperti yang di katakan Wonshik dua minggu yang lalu kalau Eunwoo dan Hakyeon menempati apartemen Jiyeon sementara Jiyeon tinggal bersama kakaknya.

Dengan hati-hati Jiyeon membuka pintu kamar Hakyeon. Dari sana ia mendapati Hakyeon yang terbaring di bawah selimut. Sepertinya Hakyeon memang benar-benar sakit.

"Kak Hakyeon?"

Hakyeon menoleh. Ia tersenyum melihat Jiyeon.

"Kakak sakit?" Tanyanya sembari duduk di sisi ranjang. "Sakit apa kak?" Tanyanya lagi setelah mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukan dari Hakyeon.

"Hanya pusing dan mual. Mungkin masuk angin biasa."

Jiyeon mangut-mangut. Ia memeriksa panas tubuh Hakyeon lewat pipinya. "Kakak tidak demam. Ya udah kak, istirahat saja. Kalau perlu kakak ke dokter yaa? Nanti minta tolong Eunwoo saja, Jiyeon harus mengurus tugas akhir Jiyeon."

" _Duh_ , Jiyeon! Kakak bukan anak kecil." Cicitnya disertai cubitan gemas pada pipi Jiyeon. "Iya, iya sayang. Nanti kakak periksa."

Jiyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun tak lama bibirnya mulai mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

"Bagaimana kalau minta tolong Kak Wonshik saja? _Ah_ , tapi Kak Wonshik sudah mulai bekerja lagi."

"Wonshik sudah berangkat ke agensi?"

Jiyeon mengangguk.

"Syukurlah kalau dia sudah mau pergi kerja. Artinya _mood_ Wonshik sudah kembali lagi."

Jiyeon tersenyum lebar mendengarkan komentar Hakyeon. Ya Tuhan, berarti Hakyeon juga punya perhatian sendiri pada kakaknya. Kalau seperti ini tidak susah bagi Jiyeon untuk mencomblangkan Hakyeon dengan kakaknya. Bukan kah sejak awal Jiyeon memang ingin Hakyeon menjadi kakaknya? Apalagi sekarang status Hakyeon yang single.

"Ya sudah, nanti biar Jiyeon yang minta Kak Wonshik mengantarkan Kak Hakyeon ke rumah sakit."

Hakyeon menggeleng berulang. "Tidak, tidak! Kakak bisa sendiri _kok_ , ada Eunwoo juga. Kakak tidak mau mengganggu kerjaan Wonshik." Tolaknya. Memang benar yang diucapkan Hakyeon. Wonshik baru kerja lagi setelah lima hari membolos dan ia tidak ingin membuat lelaki itu membolos lagi. Ada Eunwoo juga yang bisa dijadikan teman untuk jalan.

Jiyeon pun mengangguk. Sebelum ia pergi, lebih dulu ia mencuri kecup pada pipi Hakyeon. Sudah biasa hal ini ia lakukan. Sebagai bentuk rasa sayangnya pada Hakyeon. Setelahnya ia bangkit dan pamit berangkat kuliah.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Jiyeon, sejak pukul delapan pagi Wonshik sudah duduk manis di depan komputer tempatnya bekerja. _Mood_ -nya sudah membaik dan ia siap untuk menyusun lagi musik-musik terbaik seperti yang sudah-sudah. Apalagi mulai bulan depan ia bekerja sama dengan Yoongi akan menelurkan proyek baru tentang duet mematikan dari _main vocal_ grup di agensinya.

Kepala Wonshik naik turun naik turun mengikuti musik yang menggema seantero ruangan. Sesekali ia menggeser _kursor_ dan membaca lamat-lamat apa yang ada di depannya. Sekitar lima menit berselang, pintu ruangan terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Kihyun dengan tangan membawa kotak makanan.

" _Hah_! Kau ini merepotkanku saja." Bukannya memberi salam, Kihyun malah menggerutu seraya meletakkan kotak makanan di depan Wonshik. "Kau tau? Aku harus berdiri lumayan lama menunggu pesananmu. Kenapa tidak pesan antar saja _sih_?"

Wonshik hanya tersenyum kalem. Senyum yang menjijikkan di mata Kihyun. Sejak kapan lelaki itu jadi seperti ini?

"Jangan marah-marah! Kau ini seperti gadis saja!" Ucapnya tak kalah kalem dari senyumnya. Ia bangkit lalu mengusap pipi Kihyun. Kihyun segera menepis tangannya. Sialan! Seenak jidat sekali Wonshik menyentuhnya.

"Terima kasih _loh_ , Yoo Kihyun."

Dan Kihyun hanya mendengus dengan mata yang berputar jengah. Lelaki yang jauh lebih pendek dari Wonshik itu duduk di sofa sembari mengangkat kakinya yang lelah. Ia cukup lama berdiri menunggu pesanan Wonshik di pinggir jalan tadi.

"Yoongi menelponku. Dia akan datang kemari pukul sebelas nanti."

Wonshik yang tengah menikmati kue beras itu menoleh cepat pada Kihyun. " _Wow_ , pagi sekali. Apa dia tidak ada kerjaan?" Tanyanya heran. Ya, biasanya mereka akan melakukan pertemuan setelah makan siang.

Yang ditanya hanya menghendikkan bahunya. Lalu suasana menjadi hening. Kihyun memilih bermain dengan _i-phone_ -nya sementara Wonshik fokus pada sarapan pagi yang dibelikan oleh Kihyun. Mereka begitu anteng melakoni aktivitas masing-masing. Hingga suara pintu berderit mengalihkan keduanya.

 _Oh_ , Kihyun membesarkan matanya yang sipit dan meletakkan benda yang ia bawa segera.

"Luar biasa sekali tamumu, Tuan Kim." Celetuknya setelah sosok yang dimaksud itu berdiri di depan Wonshik dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Kurang sopan sekali.

Wonshik menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dengan malas ia meletakkan sarapan paginya yang sisa sedikit. Orang ini benar-benar merusak selera makannya. Masih dengan rasa malas yang meluap, Wonshik mengisyaratkan Kihyun untuk keluar. Yang diminta pun mengerti. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka.

Sekali lagi Wonshik membiarkan nafasnya lolos dengan berat.

"Apa maumu datang kemari?"

Alih-alih menjawab, sosok itu malah merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang lumayan besar. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Wonshik dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan oleh Wonshik.

"Ucapan maaf dariku." Tukasnya pelan dan berwibawa.

Wonshik tertawa sinis. Ia menaikkan sebelah bibirnya dengan ekspresi mengejek yang kentara. Disempatkan juga untuk berbalik dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Aku minta maaf, Kim Wonshik." Sosok itu mengikuti gerak tubuh Wonshik. "Ini adalah uang yang aku terima karena menjual lagumu."

Kali ini Wonshik tertawa. Tawanya keras sekali. Jika saja ada Kihyun disana mungkin lelaki pendek itu sudah melemparnya sebuah bantal sofa atau yang lebih parah asbak rokok di atas meja.

"Uang?" Wonshik kembali tertawa. "Kau ingin memberiku uang untuk menerima maafmu. _Ck_ , aku tidak akan menerima itu."

"Kim Wonshik. Aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf. Aku memberikan uang yang seharusnya menjadi hakmu."

Dan tawa Wonshik semakin lama semakin keras saja. Di mata Wonshik ini sangat lucu. Sungguh.

"Aku serius."

Wonshik menampik uang itu. "Bawa saja pergi. Aku tidak butuh uang itu. Uangku sudah cukup banyak _kok_." Lalu ia mengambil _i-phone_ -nya. Ia ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel. "Aku tidak butuh uang. Apalagi pengkhianat sepertimu."

Sang lawan bicara menggerakkan rahangnya dengan sedikit kesal. Usahanya sia-sia untuk bisa meraih rasa maaf dari Wonshik. Padahal ia sudah merelakan uang yang ia dapat untuk Wonshik. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hongbin yang telah menyakiti Wonshik dengan mengkhianatinya.

Dan Wonshik terlanjur kecewa juga sakit hati. Mana mau disogok uang yang tak seberapa? Kepercayaannya dan kasih sayang yang sudah dibangun lama untuk Hongbin telah hancur. Memangnya bisa dikembalikan seperti dulu?

"Wonshik, aku mohon! Aku minta maaf."

Cukup Wonshik akui kalau mantan kekasihnya ini memang seorang aktris yang luar biasa selain berprofesi sebagai model. Lihatlah, air mata buaya sudah menggenang di manikan cantik miliknya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Wonshik menghela nafasnya. "Seminggu yang lalu kau bangga sekali mengatakan kau telah memanfaatkanku dan sekarang kau memohon maaf? Pergilah, sebelum aku menendangmu dari sini."

"A-aku—"

Pintu terbuka. Ada sosok Kihyun disana dengans ekspresi malas dan jengah. Entah karena apa Wonshik tidak tahu. Lelaki itu mendekat padanya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Wonshik menaikkan alisnya. "Aku bosan menunggu di luar dan dewi ular ini tidak keluar-keluar. Kau akan ada pertemuan sebentar lagi, jadi aku akan membantumu menyeretnya."

Hongbin yang mendengar itu membuka belah bibirnya kesal. Ia akan protes tidak terima. Enak saja mengatainya dewi ular.

" _Yaa_! Kau-"

"Bawa saja!"

"Baiklah!"

Dengan senyum yang terlewat menyeramkan, Kihyun menarik paksa Hongbin untuk bergerak dari tempatnya. Memang, tinggi Kihyun tidak beda jauh dari Hongbin yang memiliki tubuh menjulang tinggi. Tapi kekuatan jelas menang Kihyun yang notabene adalah seorang lelaki. Mau tak mau Hongbin mengikuti tarikan Kihyun yang akan membawanya keluar.

Sementara Wonshik memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Bagaimana bisa ia mengenal sosok Hongbin? Ia tidak habis pikir. Wanita itu telah bangga mengkhianatinya dan sekarang mengemis maaf darinya. Rencana apa lagi yang sedang ia susun. Ya Tuhan! Cukup sekali saja Wonshik mengenal sosok seperti Hongbin.

Ia tidak mau jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Tubuh Hakyeon semakin tidak karuan. Ia merasa benar-benar lemas dan susah untuk makan. Setiap kali akan makan, aromanya membuat mual. Bahkan untuk minum air putih saja. Hakyeon tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi seperti ini.

Untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya, Hakyeon datang ke klinik. Sekedar memeriksa kesehatannya juga meminta resep obat. Hakyeon datang sendiri. Eunwoo harus menyelesaikan pendaftaran di kampus bersama Sanghyuk; Hakyeon senang sekali Sanghyuk bersedia membantu.

Ia sudah sampai. Di sebuah klinik yang tak jauh dari apartemen Jiyeon. Hakyeon segera menuju resepsionis untuk mendaftar lebih dulu. Setelah melakukan pendaftaran dan biaya pemeriksaan, Hakyeon menunggu gilirannya untuk periksa.

Tak lama, hanya sekitar lima belas menit gilirannya tiba. Langsung saja ia masuk ke dalam menemui dokter muda yang bertugas. Ada senyum manis yang terlukis disana ketika bertemu dengan dokter itu.

"Nyonya Cha?" Dokter ber- _name tag_ Chae Hyungwon itu tersenyum. Senyumnya manis sekali milik dokter muda nan cantik ini. "Sakit apa? Ada keluhan?"

Hakyeon mengangguk ragu. "Saya sering mual, pusing dan rasanya tidak enak badan. Apa saya masuk angin? Ini terjadi setiap kali mau makan dan mencium aroma yang kuat." Ucapnya.

Hyungwon segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengambil tetoskop untuk memeriksa keadaan Hakyeon. Hakyeon menurut, ia membiarkan sang dokter cantik itu menjamah tubuhnya. Setelah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan, Hyungwon kembali ke tempatnya dengan senyum mengulas dari bibir tebal itu.

"Anda patut berbahagia, Nyonya Cha."

Hakyeon menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Anda sedang hamil. Usia kandungan anda bekisar antara dua sampai tiga minggu."

Saat itu juga Hakyeon syok dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Hay-hay hay hay hay_

 _Ada yang masih nunggu FF ini?_

 _Oke, silahkan direview yaaa..._

 _Terima kasih.. ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Best Mistake**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Cha Hakyeon (GS) / Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Kim Jiyeon (Kei) / Han Sanghyuk / Yoon Dujun / Lee Hongbin

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **Navi! WonshikxHakyeon!**_

 _ **Slight! Rabin, HakyeonxDujun**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan apakah sebuah kesalahan? Jika itu memang kesalahan, kenapa Hakyeon malah bahagia dengan kesalahan itu? Masih bisakah disebut dengan kesalahan? Dan mungkin Hakyeon akan tetap mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan, namun kesalahan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

09

.

.

Sepanjang jalanan yang Hakyeon tapaki, ia tak mengalihkan pandangan kosong itu dari permukaan tanah. Tampak begitu mengenaskan dan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Penampilannya sungguh menyedihkan. Sisa lelehan air mata dan bengkak pada matanya menandakan Hakyeon tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Hatinya masih belum siap menerima kenyataan yang baru saja diterima.

Kakinya berat melangkah di setiap jengkal tanah di bawahnya. Tangannya terus meremas perut yang masih datar itu. Hembusan nafas tersengal dan pandangan kosong mengiringi kemana Hakyeon akan pergi. Segelintir tanya bergelayut dalam benaknya. Kenapa hidupnya harus begini? Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan janin ini? Apa ini hukuman dari Tuhan karena ia membangkang dari orangtua? Kenapa?

Hakyeon tak tahu ke depannya seperti apa. Apakah ia harus membunuh janin ini atau harus terus terang kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya? _Hey_ , janin ini bukan janin yang ia inginkan. Hakyeon merasa bodoh. Seharusnya ia awas dengan kejadian itu. Bagaimana jika nanti banyak orang yang merasa jijik padanya? Seketika air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Gumamnya dengan tangan mengusap air matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu taman. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan janin ini?" Tanganya mulai meremas kembali perutnya.

Hakyeon menunduk. Lelehan air mata masih betah berada di sana. Otaknya mulai berpikir banyak kemungkinan. Banyak pilihan untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya. Yang begitu kuat adalah memusnahkan janin ini. Tapi apa ia tidak akan berdosa?

 _Hey_ , tidak apa-apa _kan_? Janin ini masih belum bernyawa.

Hakyeon menangis lagi. Kenapa hidupnya harus seperti ini? Kenapa? Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasanya ingin pulang pun tidak mampu. Bagaimana jika nanti Jiyeon dan Wonshik menjauhinya karena hal ini?

Tiba-tiba dada Hakyeon sesak dan nyeri. Bayang-bayang sosok Wonshik begitu jelas terpatri di otaknya. Lelaki itu. Bagaimana jika Wonshik kecewa? Bagaimana jika lelaki itu tidak mau menerimanya? Bagaimana?

Padahal Hakyeon telah meninggalkan sebuah harapan pada lelaki itu.

Kejam..

Dunia memang kejam padanya.

.

.

.

"Ji, aku serius."

Jiyeon masih belum bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini. Otaknya terlalu syok setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sanghyuk. Ia menatap dalam manikan Sanghyuk di depannya. Memang, Jiyeon tidak mendapati sebuah kepalsuan disana.

Lalu ia harus menjawab apa? Ia sudah berkonsultasi ini pada Hakyeon dan Jaehwan, sering malah, tapi kenapa masih bingung?

Mengerti ada gurat keraguan disana, Sanghyuk mengambil kedua tangan Jiyeon dan menggenggamnya. Pemuda itu meminta sang pemilik untuk menatapnya kembali. Kemudian tersenyum, Sanghyuk menggantungkan sebuah senyum yang manis di sana.

"Kau tahu _kan_ , kalau aku tidak sedang main-main?" Usapan kecil diterima punggung tangan Jiyeon. "Aku tau ini tidak romantis. Tapi ini kesungguhanku."

Iris kelam Jiyeon mengedar. Memperhatikan sekitar sembari mengumpulkan sebuah rasa untuk melawan keraguannya. Kebingungan masih kuat menguasai hatinya. Tak tahu Jiyeon harus bagaimana. Ia juga tidak siap ketika Sanghyuk tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke taman belakang kampus lalu mengatakan hal yang tak ia duga.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jiyeon. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku._

Dua kalimat yang berhasil membuat otak Jiyeon mendadak lumpuh dan tidak bisa digunakan dalam waktu yang singkat. Jiyeon menarik dalam nafasnya. Usapan di tangan semakin menjadi. Mengantarkan kehangatan dalam diri Jiyeon. Kenapa ia harus ragu jika ia sebenarnya bisa menjawab. Bukankah Jiyeon mencari sebuah kenyamanan dan rasa aman? Bukankah Sanghyuk sudah menawarkan itu padanya? Lalu apa lagi?

Saghyuk berdeham. "Maaf _deh_ , kalau cara nembakku kurang romantis. Aku tahu _kok_ kamu pengennya yang kayak pangeran-pangeran gitu _kan_? Maaf juga kalau aku buatnya kurang spesial. Kalau kau mau, aku akan nembak dengan cara lain nanti." Tutur Sanghyuk panjang lebar. Ia kelewat paham sebenarnya dengan sosok Jiyeon. Gadis cantik ini memang suka yang berbau-bau dongeng. Mungkin itu juga yang mendasari Jiyeon suka dengan Jimin yang memiliki wajah bak pangeran.

"Nanti aku bakal bikinin _spot_ indah untuk nembak." Sanghyuk mengangkat wajah Jiyeon yang tertunduk. "Kalau memang belum bisa jawab sekarang, tidak apa-apa _kok_. Aku akan menunggumu."

Jiyeon mau tak mau menabrakkan sorot matanya pada Sanghyuk. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis sekali. Sebuah senyum yang mampu membuat hati Jiyeon berdebar. Untuk beberapa saat Jiyeon mulai membangun kemantapannya. Semua keraguan yang masih bertahan perlahan runtuh. Ya, Jiyeon akan mengatakannya sekarang saja.

"Aku.."

Sanghyuk melebarkan bola matanya. Menanti jawaban apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Jiyeon.

"Aku mau."

Tunggu.

"Aku mau menerimamu jadi partnerku lebih dari sekedar teman." Tutur kata Jiyeon disertai dengan senyum malu dan semburat merah jambu yang memenuhi wajahnya.

Sontak hal itu menimbulkan friksi aneh dalam tubuh Sanghyuk yang memerintah sang otak untuk segera bertindak. Sanghyuk melompat kegirangan. Jelas, ia senang dengan jawaban dari Jiyeon. Dan tanpa disadari, Sanghyuk langsung memeluk tubuh Jiyeon dengan erat.

Ya Tuhan!

Jiyeon tak mengerti mengapa berada di dalam pelukan Sanghyuk merupakan satu hal yang terbaik. Rasanya hangat sekali. Selain itu Jiyeon juga merasa aman dan nyaman. _Oh_ , mungkinkah karena postur tubuh mereka yang memiliki perbedaan cukup jauh?

Entahlah, yang pasti Jiyeon senang berada di dalam pelukan itu. Apalagi ia bisa mendengar degup jantung Sanghyuk yang berdetak untuknya. Detaknya tak teratur namun begitu indah didengar.

Mereka berdua resmi menjadi kekasih. Jiyeon berharap apa yang ia harapkan tentang Sanghyuk menjadi kenyataan. Semoga saja Sanghyuk benar-benar menjadi sosok yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

Makan siang sudah terlewati dan sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Wonshik masih disana, di agensinya bersama beberapa orang. Ada Kihyun, Yoongi, dan Chanyeol. Mereka sedang membicarakan proyek terbaru yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab Wonshik dan Yoongi.

Saking sibuknya, Wonshik bahkan lupa kalau ia belum makan. Pembicaran tentang proyek itu memang terlalu asik untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Apalagi sudah lama Wonshik tidak memegang tanggung jawab untuk idol. Selama ini ia hanya sebagai orang di balik layar yang menyumbangkan lagu untuk mini album idol besutan PD Bang.

"Aku setuju dengan konsep yang kau bicarakan." Wonshik mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanggapan dari ucapan Yoongi. "Lagi pula sekarang jamannya ballad-ballad begitu _kan_? Tapi kita buat dua track sekaligus saja. Satu untuk ballad satu untuk ceria."

Wonshik mangut-mangut. Ia mengambil kertas yang digunakan sebagai catatan kecil tentang rapat mereka.

"Boleh boleh.. Itu bukan masalah."

"Oke, kita akhiri saja rapat kali ini." Yoongi berucap. "Nanti aku kabari lagi kapan kita bertemu. Yang jelas minggu ini tiga kali kita rapat dan aku harap kita bisa bawa rancangan lagu secara kasar. Nanti kita bahas lagi."

Wonshik dan yang lain setuju menanggapi usulan dari Yoongi. Tidak usah banyak berdebat. Lebih baik segera kerjakan, selesai dan sesuai harapan. Wonshik juga bukan orang yang terlalu kolot atau suka yang ribet-ribet.

Satu hembusan panjang dilakukan oleh Wonshik. "Aku senang bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian. Semoga lagu ini akan sukses." Tuturnya kemudian.

Yang lain kompak mengangguk dan mengamini ucapan Wonshik. Mereka lantas bubar dan mengambil nasi kotak yang sudah disiapkan. Ya, mereka melakukan pesan antar supaya bisa langsung makan setelah rapat. Jika yang lain sibuk dengan makanan, Wonshik sibuk dengan _i-phone_ -nya. Sejak tadi _i-phone_ -nya berdering dan belum ia buka sama sekali.

" _Oh_ , halo Jiyeon. Ada apa kau menelponku."

Pelaku yang mengganggu ponsel Wonshik sejak tadi adalah Jiyeon. Tak tahu mengapa gadis itu terus menghubungi Wonshik sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Dari seberang ada suara yang sedikit cemas. _"Kak Wonshik dimana sekarang? Apa kakak sibuk?"_ Tanyanya.

"Kakak baru selesai rapat. Maaf tadi kakak _silent_ jadi tidak tahu kalau kau menelpon. Ada apa?" Tanya Wonshik sembari berjalan menuju kursi singgasananya di depan komputer.

" _Kak Wonshik ditelepon Kak Hakyeon tidak?"_ Wonshik mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk pada Kihyun yang meletakkan minuman miliknya. _"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kak Hakyeon."_

" _Loh_ , memangnya Hakyeon kemana? Kakak sama sekali tidak ada komunikasi dengannya hari ini."

" _Sungguh? Jadi kakak tidak tahu kemana Kak Hakyeon?"_ Jiyeon dari seberang menjerit kaget. Hal itu jelas membuat Wonshik bingung.

Wonshik yang semula akan meneguk minumnya kembali meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja. "Ada apa dengan Hakyeon? Kenapa kau bingung dan gelisah, Ji?" Tanya Wonshik. Seketika ia juga ikut panik mendengar jeritan Jiyeon dari seberang. Ada apa?

" _Kak Hakyeon tidak ada di apartemen. Juga tidak ada di kafe."_

"Apa? Kau serius?"

" _Iyaa.. Aku juga sudah menelponnya tapi tidak diangkat. Terakhir tadi aku tahu Kak Hakyeon ada di kamar. Terus aku ke kafe tidak ada. Aku pikir Kak Hakyeon ada di apartemen. Ternyata juga tidak ada."_ Wonshik memejamkan matanya. Rasa panik menjalar di dalam dirinya. Wonshik takut jika terjadi hal yang tidak mereka inginkan.

"Apa sudah lama?"

" _Jiyeon juga tidak tahu kak. Kak, kalau kakak sudah tidak sibuk, Jiyeon minta tolong bantu cari Kak Hakyeon. Kita tunggu dulu sampai malam. Siapa tahu Kak Hakyeon hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Tapi Jiyeon juga khawatir sama Kak Hakyeon, soalnya ditelepon tidak diangkat."_

Wonshik mengangguk mengerti. "Ya sudah nanti kakak bantu cari." Sahutnya.

" _Oke, terima kasih kak. Ah ya, jangan pulang malam!"_

"Iya, Jiyeon sayang."

Lalu sambungan diputus. Wonshik tidak sadar kalau ada Kihyun di depannya menyodorkan makanan untuk Wonshik; ngomong-ngomong itu jatah punya Wonshik.

"Ada masalah?"

Wonshik menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Aku mau pulang dulu ya? Ada sesuatu yang aku urus." Pamitnya pada rekan-rekan yang ada sembari mengambil tas dan jaket miliknya.

Mungkin Kihyun maupun teman-temannya yang lain paham. Ada sesuatu yang perlu dilakukan oleh Wonshik. Mereka pun kompak untuk memberi ijin. Lagipula waktu rapat juga sudah selesai. Mendapatkan ijin dari teman-temannya, Wonshik keluar ruangan dengan tas dan jaketnya.

.

.

.

Wonshik tidak tahu harus mencari kemana. Ia juga sudah mencoba menghubungi Hakyeon namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sudah ke apartemen juga tidak menemukan Hakyeon. Lalu kemana wanita itu?

Hakyeon tidak pernah pergi keluar tanpa ijin. Hakyeon tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana tanpa sepengetahuan Jiyeon. Jangankan pergi jauh, sekedar beli di minimarket sebelah kafe saja ia selalu ijin atau bilang ke yang lain. Lalu sekarang? Dimana sosok Hakyeon?

Kata Jiyeon, Eunwoo juga tidak tahu kemana sang kakak. Terakhir melihat saat ia belum pergi ke kampus bersama Sanghyuk. Saat pulang ke apartemen sampai Sanghyuk pulang lagi setelah jalan bersama Jiyeon pun Hakyeon masih belum pulang. Wonshik tidak tahu harus kemana.

Namun entah kenapa nalurinya berkata kalau taman dekat sungai han adalah salah satu tempat terbaik untuk melepas penat. Apa mungkin? Mungkin saja, apalagi saat ini pemandangan luar biasa indahnya. Mentari senja sedang bersiap-siap untuk istirahat. Ia tengah memberikan pemandangan terindah sebelum tenggelam di makan malam.

Dan sepertinya Wonshik harus benar-benar bersyukur. Lensa kelamnya mampu menangkap sosok Hakyeon dari samping. Ya, Cha Hakyeon. Wanita itu sedang duduk dengan arah pandang lurus ke depan. Sepertinya ia sedang memiliki banyak masalah. Lekas Wonshik mendekat padanya.

"Aku mencarimu. Kau kemana saja?"

Wonshik tak mendapati sahutan dari Hakyeon. Wanita itu malah menundukkan pandangannya dan mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Cha Hakyeon." Wonshik duduk di sebelah Hakyeon. "Kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Kenapa pergi tidak bilang-bilang? Banyak yang khawatir padamu." Sungguh, kali ini entah siapa yang telah merasuki sosok Wonshik. Apa yang baru saja Wonshik katakan itu jarang sekali terucap dari bibir tipis Wonshik kecuali kepada Jiyeon sang adik. Wonshik benar-benar menunjukkan sisi cemasnya.

"Hakyeon! Kau baik-baik saja _kan_?" Tanyanya sekali lagi sembari memutar tubuh Hakyeon agar menghadap dirinya. Dan Wonshik terkejut saat melihat wajah Hakyeon sembab. Wanita ini pasti menangis seharian. "Cha Hakyeon? Kau kenapa?"

Hakyeon tak menjawab, namun tubuhnya mulai naik-turun sesenggukan. Wonshik terperanjat saat merasakan tubuh itu bergetar seiring dengan air mata yang mulai turun dari sudut matanya. Hakyeon menangis. Kenapa?

"Kenapa menangis?" Wonshik pun menarik tubuh Wonshik dalam pelukannya. "Ada apa? Ceritalah."

Untuk sesaat Wonshik membiarkan Hakyeon menangis dalam pelukannya. Meskipun ia cemas, khawatir dan penasaran, ia tak mau membuat Hakyeon tertekan. Sekitar sepuluh menit menangis, Hakyeon mulai berbicara.

"Maaf."

"Maaf? Kenapa?"

Hakyeon menyingkirkan tangan Wonshik yang berada di pundaknya. Wajahnya terangkat, menunjukkan gurat luka disana.

"Kau pasti akan membenciku." Wonshik mengernyit bingung. "A-aku.. aku hamil.." Hakyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. "Anak Doojoon." Sambungnya dengan suara lirih.

 _Deg~_

Bagaikan dihantam ribuan karang, dada Wonshik nyeri seketika. Sakit dan perih dalam satu waktu. Bahkan ia sulit untuk sekedar menghirup nafas dan mengisi kembali paru-parunya. Wonshik membeku. Kalimat yang baru didengar bak halilintar yang telah menyambarnya. Hakyeon hamil anak Doojoon. Ia harus bagaimana?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan janin ini?" Hakyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata masih begitu setia jatuh dari kedua mata Hakyeon. "Apa sebaiknya aku menggugurkannya saja?" Tanyanya dalam sesenggukan yang terasa pilu.

Wonshik terkesiap. Ia menatap cepat Hakyeon dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Aku sudah membeli ini _kok_!" Lalu Hakyeon mengangkat sebuah botol kecil. Wonshik tidak cukup bodoh untuk tahu apa itu. Adalah botol berisi obat-obatan. Jangan-jangan...

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hakyeon tersenyum dalam tangisannya. Wonshik tahu senyum itu bukan senyum hangat yang selalu ia rindukan. "Aku akan meminumnya beberapa dan—"

"Jangan bodoh!" Bentak Wonshik. Segera ia meraih paksa botol obat yang digenggam Hakyeon. "Dia anakmu!"

"Tapi bukan anak yang ku inginkan!" Suara Hakyeon tak kalah keras dari suara Wonshik. Lalu tangisannya kembali pecah. "Aku tidak menginginkan anak ini."

Wonshik ngilu melihat bagaimana Hakyeon saat ini. Apa salah Hakyeon hingga ia mendapatkan cobaan yang cukup berat. Reflek, Wonshik membawa tubuh Hakyeon dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggung si wanita. Wonshik bisa mendengar deru tangis yang seolah enggan pergi dari sana.

"Aku memang ingin punya anak, tapi tidak seperti ini." Lirihnya pilu.

Wonshik mendongak. Nafasnya tercekat dan matanya panas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin jika Hakyeon membunuh janinnya. Tapi jika ia membiarkan Hakyeon bersama janinnya, apa itu jaminan Hakyeon akan bahagia. Bisa saja janin itu akan mengingatkan Hakyeon pada kejadian yang benar-benar membuatnya terluka.

Lalu harus bagaimana?

Wonshik tak tahu, ia terus memeluk Hakyeon dan mengusap puncak kepala Hakyeon. Memberikan waktu bagi Hakyeon untuk melepas semua beban yang ia punya dalam pelukannya. Wonshik berdo'a, semoga hal ini bisa Hakyeon lalui dengan indah.

.

.

.

"Biarkan dia istirahat."

Wonshik berucap; meminta yang ada di kamar Hakyeon untuk keluar. Ia baru saja membawa Hakyeon pulang dalam keadaan Hakyeon yang kelelahan. Rupanya Hakyeon sama sekali tidak makan setelah sarapan pagi tadi. Saat ini Hakyeon tengah tertidur di atas ranjang.

Yang disana ada Jiyeon, Eunwoo, Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan. Mereka berkumpul setelah mendengar kabar dari Wonshik. Jiyeon tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Wonshik. Gadis itu menduga bahwa memang ada yang tidak beres disini. Lihatlah, wajah Hakyeon dan Wonshik sama-sama tampak lelah dan menyedihkan. Apalagi Hakyeon, lukisan cantik milik Tuhan di wajahnya terpoles kepedihan yang mereka tahu karena apa.

"Kak!" Jiyeon menghentikan langkah Wonshik yang akan pergi ke dapur setelah keluar dari kamar Hakyeon. "Kakak tolong! Jelasin kenapa Kak Hakyeon sampai seperti ini."

Wonshik paham, adiknya pasti ingin tahu dan penasaran. Bukan hanya adiknya, tapi yang ada disana. Tapi Wonshik masih butuh waktu untuk meredakan dadanya yang tak berhenti merasa perih.

"Tunggu ya! Kakak mau minum air dingin dulu." Sahut Wonshik seraya meninggalkan Jiyeon.

Jiyeon yang akan menyusul Wonshik ditahan oleh Sanghyuk. Pemuda itu menggeleng, meminta agar Jiyeon menunggu Wonshik saja.

"Pasti ada hal berat yang telah terjadi." Gumam Jaehwan dan diangguki oleh yang lain.

Eunwoo yang melihat keadaan sang kakak pun mendesah lelah. Tak berbeda jauh dari yang lain, ia juga menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

Sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu, Wonshik kembali ke ruang tamu. Wonshik baru saja minum dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Mereka yang menunggu tampak penuh harap dengan kehadiran Wonshik. Segera ia duduk di sebelah Eunwoo. Nafasnya berat lolos dan ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Kak!"

Wonshik menoleh pada Jiyeon. Beberapa detik ia memilih untuk menatap adiknya yang harap-harap cemas.

"Hakyeon.. Hakyeon hamil.. anak Doojoon."

"Apa?" Seru Jiyeon berbarengan dengan Jaehwan.

Kaget, terkejut dan syok. Tentu saja. Mereka tak menyangka apa yang didengar dari Wonshik terjadi. Jangankan menyangka, berpikir saja tidak. Jiyeon dan Eunwoo yang tampak paling syok. Keduanya sama-sama tidak siap mendengar ini.

Seketika, air mata jatuh dari kedua sudut mata Jiyeon. Gadis cantik itu menangis dan terisak dalam. Sanghyuk yang tahu kekasihnya menangis lekas memeluknya. Memberikan ketenangan untuk Jiyeon.

"Kau- sungguh?" Tanya Jaehwan yang seolah masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Wonshik.

Wonshik mengangguk pasti. "Ya, Hakyeon sendiri yang bilang. Bahkan dia sampai ingin menggugurkan janin itu karena dia tidak menginginkannya." Terang Wonshik dengan suara berat yang terdengar memilukan.

"Kasihan sekali." Tanggap Jaehwan. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hakyeon pasti akan merasa sedih saat bangun nanti."

Wonshik mendesah. Ia juga bingung harus bagaimana. Selama perjalanan pulang tadi pun Hakyeon tak berhenti menangis. Sempat beberapa kali ia memukul-mukul perutnya sendiri. Ia memejam. Masalah ini begitu berat dirasanya. Jauh lebih berat dari pencurian lagu yang dilakukan mantan kekasihnya.

Jiyeon yang masih menangis dalam pelukan Sanghyuk mendongak. Ia memperhatikan wajah Wonshik yang tak jauh dari kata menyedihkan. Bisa ia lihat ada guratan kecewa dan sedih dalam waktu yang sama. Jiyeon yakin jika Wonshik terluka dengan masalah ini. Jiyeon percaya kalau Wonshik memiliki rasa untuk Hakyeon. Dan hal ini jelas sekali pasti meninggalkan luka untuknya.

"Kita tidak mungkin menyetujuinya untuk menggugurkan kandungan _kan_?" Tanya Jiyeon dengan pelan.

Wonshik menggeleng.

"Tapi kalau seandainya Kak Hakyeon tetap menjaga janin itu, apa dia akan menyayanginya? Aku takut kalau.."

"Aku tahu." Wonshik memotong ucapan Jiyeon. "Kita tidak bisa memutuskan hal ini. Kita tunggu saja sampai besok. Kita lihat keadaan Hakyeon lagi. Siapa tahu dia akan berubah pikiran."

Jaehwan mendekati Wonshik. Ia menyentuh pundak Wonshik. Bukan hanya Jiyeon saja rupanya yang mengerti perasaan Wonshik. Jaehwan pun juga tahu.

"Aku juga tidak ingin Hakyeon melakukan tindakan itu. Bagaimana pun janin itu adalah darah dagingnya."

Yang lain pun memilih untuk bungkam. Tak ada lagi komentar yang keluar. Masing-masing bisa merasakan betapa mirisnya masalah yang menimpa Hakyeon. Mereka tak pernah menyangka hal ini terjadi. Hakyeon terlalu baik untuk menerima masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi. Kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga Tuhan memberikan cobaan seperti ini?

Jaehwan pun pamit pulang setelah dirasa keadaan cukup baik. Taekwoon sudah menjemput. Lagi pula ia juga sedang hamil. Tidak baik untuk pulang malam-malam. Sementara Sanghyuk masih berjaga disana. Ia ingin menemani kekasihnya yang mendadak kurang mood melakukan apapun. Jiyeon sebenarnya ingin tidur dengan Hakyeon, namun Wonshik melarangnya. Wonshik meminta untuk membiarkan Hakyeon sendiri. Saat ini Hakyeon butuh istirahat. Biar ia saja yang menjaga Hakyeon jika sewaktu-waktu wanita itu terbangun.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menerobos paksa celah jendela yang tak tertutup rapat. Silanya cukup menyakitkan mata. Ini masih pagi sebenarnya namun namanya musim panas tak bisa menghindari mentari yang senang sekali membagi panasnya pada bumi.

Pagi ini Jiyeon sudah berada di kamar Hakyeon. Wanita masih belum membuka mata. Sempat bangun saat dini hari dan kembali tidur lagi. Jiyeon menunggu Hakyeon untuk bangun. Ia ingin memeluk kakaknya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, kelopak mata Hakyeon mulai bergerak-gerak. Silau mentari cukup kuat membangunkannya. Hakyeon melirik sekitar dengan tarikan nafas yang dalam. Lalu ia membuka kelopak mata sepenuhnya.

"Kak Hakyeon sudah bangun?" Seru Jiyeon melihat Hakyeon yang membuka mata.

Hakyeon mengernyit bingung lalu bangkit. Baru saja ia akan duduk, Jiyeon menubruknya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Kak!"

"H-hey, ada apa Ji? _Kok_ nangis?" Hakyeon bingung. Tiba-tiba Jiyeon menangis dalam pelukannya. Jiyeon yang mendengar suara Hakyeon lantas melepas pelukannya. Ia mengusap air matanya dan menggeleng kecil.

"Kakak baik-baik saja?"

Sejenak Hakyeon memperhatikan wajah Jiyeon dengan seksama. Otaknya juga tengah berpikir tentang pertanyaan Jiyeon. Ah, Hakyeon mengerti sekarang. Pasti Wonshik telah menceritakan apa yang sedang menimpanya. Seketika Hakyeon menegang. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergeming dan tak ada niatan untuk menjawab tanya Jiyeon.

"Kak.." Jiyeon cemas melihat ekspresi Hakyeon. "Kakak baik-baik saja, _kan_?"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dari arah pintu terdengar suara bertanya. Jiyeon menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Wonshik yang datang. Jiyeon mendesah pelan lalu bangkit. Ia mengerti, kakaknya pasti ingin mengobrol dengan Hakyeon.

"Kak, Jiyeon keluar dulu yaa?" Pamitnya pada Hakyeon dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Wonshik segera duduk di tepi ranjang Hakyeon. Yang ia datangi hanya menundukkan wajah. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

"Kau sudah merasa baikkan?" Suara berat Wonshik menuntun Hakyeon untuk mendongak. "Apa kau lapar?"

Hakyeon bungkam. Manikan cantik itu menelisik dalam wajah tampan Wonshik. Bukan hanya wajah, ia juga menelisik jauh ke dalam mata sipit Wonshik. Ada yang tengah Hakyeon cari disana. Sebuah ketulusan dan kekecewaan. Hakyeon ingin tahu, apakah Wonshik melakukan ini secara tulus atau hanya bentuk kasihan saja. Karena ia paham dan mengerti bahwa Wonshik pasti kecewa padanya.

Wonshik menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Ku rasa kau sudah baik-baik saja." Pungkasnya sembari memotong tatapan yang diberikan Hakyeon. Lelaki itu mengalihkan sorot matanya pada jendela besar kamar Hakyeon.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Dalam hitungan detik Wonshik menoleh kepada Hakyeon. Alisnya naik sebelah, ada tanya yang perlu ia peroleh jawabannya.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Hakyeon menunduk. Ia menarik selimut yang masih membungkus kakinya lebih tinggi. "Bukankah kau kecewa dengan keadaanku? Kenapa kau masih begitu peduli?" Tanyanya pelan. Pelan sekali. Jika saja Wonshik tidak memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, pasti ia tidak mengerti tanya itu.

"Kenapa?" Wonshik lagi-lagi membiarkan nafasnya lolos begitu saja. "Aku khawatir padamu. Tentu saja aku peduli padamu. Kau bilang aku kecewa?" Sejenak Wonshik menghentikan ucapannya. Ia memberikan Hakyeon waktu untuk menanti ucapannya. "Pasti. Aku kecewa. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan rasa kecewaku kecuali peduli padamu."

Hakyeon tertegun dengan jawaban Wonshik. Ada apa dengan lelaki ini?

"Kau pasti bingung _kan_? Karena aku tahu, kau jauh lebih kecewa dibandingkan rasa kecewaku. Kau jauh lebih terluka dibandingkan aku dan kau jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan aku."

Hakyeon benar-benar tak pernah berfikir tentang jawaban apa yang dilontarkan oleh Wonshik. Lelaki ini sungguh diluar dugaannya. Memang ia kecewa, ia terluka dan ia sakit. Tapi kenapa Wonshik bersikap demikian?

"Kau tidak perlu peduli padaku kalau kau tidak menginginkannya."

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian? Aku seperti ini bukan karena aku kasihan. Tapi karena aku menyayangimu."

Wonshik tak peduli bagaimana reaksi Hakyeon saat ini.

"K-kau?"

"Ya, aku menyayangimu."

"Ta-"

Mata Hakyeon melebar ketika mendapati Wonshik memotong ucapannya dengan kecupan. Benar, bibir Wonshik saat ini mengecup bibir Hakyeon. Bukan hanya sebuah kecupan, melainkan ciuman singkat yang mampu membuat seluruh komponen yang ada di dalam diri Hakyeon berhenti. Hakyeon membeku dan bergeming di tempat.

"Jangan tanya kenapa!" Wonshik menarik paksa tubuh Hakyeon untuk berada di dalam pelukannya. "Aku sungguh menyayangimu, Cha Hakyeon." Satu kecupan diterima puncak kepala Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Saat ini degup jantungnya beradu sangat cepat secepat degup jantung Wonshik yang dapat ia dengar.

"Untuk masalah janin di kandunganmu." Hakyeon menegang, ia was-was mendengar suara berat Wonshik yang tampak menakutkan. "Biarkan dia tetap di kandunganmu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk membunuhnya! Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku yang akan mengakuinya sebagai anak."

.

.

.

"Kak Hakyeon?"

Kali ini giliran Eunwoo yang masuk ke dalam kamar setelah Wonshik keluar. Pemuda itu juga khawatir. Malah sangat khawatir pada Wonshik. Kakaknya terlalu banyak menerima masalah yang cukup berat. Sebagai adik, ia ingin ikut merasakan cobaan itu.

Hakyeon yang merasa ada seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar pun menoleh. Lalu ia tersenyum melihat sang adik datang mendekat. Hakyeon beranjak duduk dan menyender pada kepala ranjang.

"Kesinilah, sayang." Hakyeon melambaikan tangannya pada Eunwoo. Langsung saja Eunwoo memeluk Hakyeon. "Maaf."

Eunwoo menggeleng dalam pelukan Hakyeon. "Kenapa minta maaf?" Senyum Euwoo muncul di wajah tampannya. "Kakak tidak salah dan tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kecuali kalau kakak benar-benar melakukan tindakan bodoh."

Hakyeon melebarkan manikannya. Ia menatap bingung pada Eunwoo.

Eunwoo mengecup pipi Hakyeon. "Eunwoo tahu, ini pasti berat sekali bagi kakak. Tapi Eunwoo yakin kakak adalah wanita paling tangguh yang Eunwoo tahu." Eunwoo mengambil tangan Hakyeon dan mengecup punggung tangan itu. "Jangan membuang janinmu. Dia juga berhak hidup _kan_? Dan juga, Kak Wonshik bersedia untuk tanggung jawab meski ini bukan tindakannya. Apa Kak Hakyeon tidak menerima itu?"

Hakyeon tak lantas menjawab. Pandangannya turun pada sprei ranjang sewarna salju itu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendongak dan membalas tatapan menunggu milik Eunwoo.

"Aku takut kalau Wonshik hanya merasa kasihan saja. Aku takut kalau nanti Wonshik akan menarik kata-katanya. Aku takut semua itu terjadi, Eunwoo."

"Eunwoo tahu, Eunwoo mengerti. Tapi Kak Wonshik bersungguh-sungguh. Sebenarnya Eunwoo juga sudah menolak itu tapi dia sendiri yang memaksa. Sebelum Kak Wonshik bilang ke kakak, Kak Wonshik lebih dulu ijin sama Eunwoo."

Hakyeon lagi-lagi tertegun. Ia melihat adiknya tersenyum hangat dan meyakinkan.

"Kak Wonshik benar-benar sayang sama kakak. Sudah banyak bukti jika kakak meminta."

Tak menjawab, Hakyeon memeluk Eunwoo dengan erat. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah setuju dengan keinginan Wonshik atau menolaknya? Ya, Hakyeon memang belum memutuskan apapun masalah ucapan Wonshik. Ia masih ragu, ia masih takut dan ia tidak ingin meletakkan harapannya terlalu tinggi. Karena bisa saja harapan itu jatuh dan malah membuatnya terluka.

Hakyeon butuh waktu untuk memikirkan ini semua. Semoga Tuhan memberikan jalan atas cobaan yang diberikan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Hay lama sekali saya tidak apdet, wkwkwkw.._

 _Sibuk sekali saya,.. :D_

 _Oke bagaimana? Silahkan direview yauu.. makasih~~_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Best Mistake**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Cha Hakyeon (GS) / Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Kim Jiyeon (Kei) / Han Sanghyuk / Yoon Dujun / Lee Hongbin

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **Navi! WonshikxHakyeon!**_

 _ **Slight! Rabin, HakyeonxDujun**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan apakah sebuah kesalahan? Jika itu memang kesalahan, kenapa Hakyeon malah bahagia dengan kesalahan itu? Masih bisakah disebut dengan kesalahan? Dan mungkin Hakyeon akan tetap mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan, namun kesalahan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

10

.

.

Hari ini Wonshik tidak datang ke agensi. Ia tidak bekerja melainkan pergi ke salah satu tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Atau mungkin malah sama sekali tidak ia kunjungi beberapa tahun terakhir? Wonshik mungkin masih berhubungan dengan pemiliknya, namun ia tak pernah repot untuk datang ke tempatnya bekerja.

Adalah kantor detektif _Jongs Co_. Salah satu detektif disana adalah saudara sepupu Wonshik, Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin yang pernah membantunya mencari informasi tentang Hakyeon.

" _Oh_ , aku tidak menyangka kalau seorang Kim Wonshik akan datang kemari." Jongin berseru heboh mendapati sosok Jongin yang tampak serius. "Sesuatu mengganggumu? Sampai kau datang kemarin?" Ia meletakkan minuman kaleng di depan Wonshik. "Atau masalah wanita yang pernah kau tanyakan padaku?"

Tak segera menjawab, Wonshik memilih untuk membiarkan rasa penasaran Jongin berkeliaran. Ia mengambil minuman kaleng lalu membukanya. Satu tegukan berhasil masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Kau masih memegang beberapa saham milik ayah _kan_?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Boleh minta tolong?" Sebelah alis Jongin terangkat. "Tolong, berinvestasilah pada perusahaan _Taeso Inc_. Kau pandai berinvestasi _kan_?"

Jongin membuka kedua bibirnya terkejut. Raut wajah tak paham itu jelas kentara disana. Apa _sih_ maksud Wonshik memintanya berinvestasi disana? Jongin tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan yang kurang besar.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku akan memberimu uang sebanyak yang kau minta tapi tolong gunakan untuk membeli saham perusahaan itu."

"Tunggu!" Jongin merasa aneh dengan ucapan Wonshik. "Apa _sih_ sebenarnya tujuanmu memintaku melakukan itu? Ada apa?"

Wonshik mendesah pelan sebelum ia mengutarakan maksudnya. Ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Jongin juga alasan kenapa ia melakukan ini. Wonshik bahkan bercerita juga tentang bejatnya Doojoon dan kehamilan Hakyeon. Ia melakukan ini untuk menikahi Hakyeon. Mengantisipasi jika nanti orang tua Hakyeon menolak Wonshik. Wonshik tahu kalau orang tua Hakyeon cukup serakah.

Jongin yang mendengar maksud Wonshik pun mengangguk paham. Ia tak menyangka jika Doojoon akan melakukan hal itu. Namun yang membuatnya semakin tak menyangka adalah kenapa Wonshik mau melakukan hal ini semua. Sungguh diluar dugaan.

" _Ah_ , seperti itu! Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja? Akan ku ajari bagaimana caranya bermain saham."

Wonshik menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mau repot Kim Jongin. Bermain saham membuatku tidak fokus nanti." Tolaknya keukeuh. Ia masih ingin Jongin yang repot dengan permintaannya.

" _Yaa_! Kau merepotkanku kalau seperti itu." Lalu ia menyesap sebentar minumannya sembari memikirkan cara apa yang terbaik. Jongin memang seorang detektif namun ia juga pandai berbisnis. Tapi kalau diminta Wonshik yaa Jongbin tidak mau. Buat apa _sih_?

"Begini saja! Kalau kau ingin menikahi Hakyeon, justru kau yang harus berurusan sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menarik perhatian ayah Hakyeon kalau aku yang membeli saham perusahaannya? Aku paham, maksudmu agar mereka tidak bergantung pada perusahaan ayah Doojoon, _kan_? Tapi tetap saja, akan terlihat keren kalau kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri."

Wonshik memutar bola matanya melihat Jongin yang entah kenapa tampak menjijikkan di matanya. Bukan hal negatif, Jongin terkadang bersikap sesuatu yang membuat Wonshik kehilangan selera.

" _Ah_! Atau kau minta saja ayahmu untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan itu?"

Wonshik mengernyit. "Bagaimana mungkin! Perusahaan ayah bergerak di bidang konstruksi sedangkan mereka itu bergerak di bidang elektronik." Sanggahnya.

"Bisa saja!" Jongin melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Makanya kau itu harus banyak-banyak belajar bisnis. Jangan terus-terusan berkutat dengan musik! Begini _loh_ , Kim Wonshik. Perusahaan mereka bisa bekerja sama. Memang ayahmu menangani masalah konstruksi, bangunan lalu perumahan, hotel dan lain-lainnya. Yaa mereka bisa bekerja sama kalau misal saat ayahmu melakukan pembangunan hotel. Nanti untuk keperluan elektronik bisa memesan dari perusahaan Hakyeon."

Untuk beberapa saat Wonshik mencermati ucapan Jongin. Tak butuh waktu lama ia mengangguk.

"Aku setuju! Tapi tolong bantu aku meyakinkan ayah juga."

Jongin tersenyum. "Siap! Asal kau sudah dapat ijin menikahi Hakyeon." Jawabnya.

Wonshik mengangguk setuju. _Yah_ ia memang belum membicarakan masalah ini dengan keluarga. Tapi Wonshik yakin ayah dan ibunya yang ada di Amerika tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini. Mereka terlalu bebas, maksudnya mereka membebaskan anak-anaknya memilih siapapun asal anaknya senang. Dan Wonshik yakin kalau sang ibu malah akan menyetujuinya. Ngomong-ngomong, ibunya juga penyayang seperti Jiyeon. Tinggal Wonshik membicarakan hal ini segera dengan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Kak Hakyeon?" Seru Jaehwan begitu ia dan Taekwoon sampai di apartemen. Kebetulan sekali Hakyeon sendiri yang membuka pintunya. "Kau sendirian?"

Hakyeon menyingkirkan tubuhnya. Memberikan Jaehwan dan Taekwoon akses masuk ke apartemen. Ia mengangguk setelah itu.

"Kemana yang lain kak?" Tanyanya seraya melepaskan tas dari pundaknya dan meletakkannya di atas kursi sebelum ia duduk. Sementara Taekwoon sibuk membawa beberapa bawaan ke dapur. Yang mereka bawa adalah bahan makanan dan susu ibu hamil.

Hakyeon heran dengan kedatangan Jaehwan dan Taekwoon tiba-tiba. Ia mengikuti langkah Taekwoon ke dapur dengan arah mata yang tak lepas pada bungkusan di atas meja. Apa yang dibawa mereka? Lantas ia mengecek bawaan itu.

"Kenapa kalian membawa banyak sekali bahan makanan?" Hakyeon masih melihat-lihat isinya dan terkejut ketika mengetahui ada susu juga. "Susu? Susu ibu hamil?"

Jaehwan tersenyum. Sengaja memang ia membawakan susu ibu hamil. Sama seperti yang ia minum. Susu itu khusus untuk menghilangkan mual yang kadang-kadang menyerang juga untuk menambah nutrisi yang mungkin tidak diberikan secara maksimal jika hanya makan biasa. Jaehwan bangkit dan ikut berjalan menuju dapur. Ia merangkul Hakyeon dari samping.

"Aku tahu pasti Jiyeon sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya begitu juga dengan Eunwoo yang sibuk mengurus kuliahnya." Jaehwan mengambil kotak susu. "Ini susu enak _loh_ , kak! Aku juga meminumnya. Untuk bayimu. Untuk kesehatan bayimu."

" _Ah_ , terima kasih kalau begitu. Kalian duduklah biar aku buatkan minuman."

Jaehwan dan Taekwoon mengangguk. Keduanya kembali ke ruang tamu meninggalkan Hakyeon yang mulai sibuk dengan teh dan kawan-kawannya.

"Untung kalian datang. Aku sangat kesepian di apartemen. Mana Wonshik tidak mengijinkanku bekerja." Keluhnya sembari meletakkan minuman di atas meja. Ada tiga gelas teh hangat disana. "Kalian sudah makan? Kakak bikin pancake kimchi loh."

Jaehwan mengambil salah satu gelas disana dan menyeruputnya pelan. Rasanya nyaman sekali teh hangat tergelincir ditenggorokan. "Sudah _kok_ kak! _Ah_ , itu _kan_ untuk kebaikan kakak juga. Kakak lemah setelah tiga hari yang lalu tidak makan dan nyaris pingsan." Tanggapnya.

" _Yaah_ , keadaan juga masih belum stabil. Mual terus tiap pagi. Tapi aku suntuk di apartemen sendiri. Mana Jiyeon dan Eunwoo keluar dari pagi."

Ya Tuhan. Jaehwan tidak tahu kalau Hakyeon ini cerewet. Selama ini Hakyeon tidak pernah cerewet dan menggerutu seperti ini. Apa karena sedang hamil jadinya seperti ini? Bisa jadi. Bawaan bayi terkadang memang seperti itu.

"Untung aku datang ya kak?" Celetuknya dengan tawa renyah menggelegar.

Hakyeon mengangguk setuju. Bayangkan saja jika tidak ada Jaehwan dan Taekwoon. Ia akan benar-benar kesepian. Hakyeon tidak betah yang namanya sepi.

" _Oh_ ya, Jae?"

"Ya?"

Hakyeon ingin bertanya namun tampak ragu. Wanita itu menatap Jaehwan yang menunggu ucapannya. "Menurutmu, bagaimana Wonshik?" Tanyanya pelan, hari-hati dan ragu.

"Wonshik?"

Sejenak Jaehwan tertegun. Ia berpikir jawaban yang baik tentang Wonshik. Jaehwan paham kenapa Hakyeon tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Wonshik. Pasti Hakyeon sudah menyetujui permintaan Wonshik untuk menanggung janin yang ada di rahimnya. Mengakuinya sebagai anaknya sendiri. Jaehwan lantas tersenyum. Sebelum ia menjawab tanya itu lebih dulu ia memegang tangan Hakyeon.

"Wonshik adalah lelaki yang peyayang. Jika ia sudah menyayangi seseorang, ia akan memberikan apapun yang ia miliki untuk orang itu." Kemudian ia menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. Ia memandang wajah Hakyeon dengan senyum di bibir. "Kakak tau _kan_? Kalau Wonshik sangat menyayangi Jiyeon? Wonshik akan melakukan itu untuk Jiyeon. Lalu kakak mengerti _kan_ masalah yang pernah ia hadapi tentang kekasihnya? Saat Wonshik harus kehilangan kepercayaan dari Hongbin yang telah mengkhianatinya?" Hakyeon mengangguk. "Wonshik sangat menyayangi bahkan mencintai Hongbin. Sebelum ia tahu kalau Hongbin berkhianat, ia terus meyakinkan Jiyeon untuk mau menerima Hongbin."

 _Ah_ , ya. Hakyeon tahu masalah itu. Hakyeon pun juga sering melihatnya.

"Tapi sekarang Wonshik menyayangimu kak."

" _Uh_?"

"Wonshik adalah lelaki yang baik. Ia terlihat kejam di luar tapi ia sangat menyayangi orang-orang di sekitarnya." Kali ini Taekwoon yang menyambung ucapan Jaehwan. "Dia menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Kau lihat _kan_? Dia bersedia mengakui kehamilanmu meski bukan dia yang melakukannya. Jangan berpikir hanya sekedar kasihan. Buat apa? Buat apa sekedar kasihan? Lagi pula sebuah pernikahan itu bukan untuk main-main."

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Kalian pasti akan menikah sebentar lagi." Sepertinya Taekwoon tahu dengan ekspresi Hakyeon ketika ia mengatakan pernikahan. "Kembali lagi, sebagai seorang lelaki aku tahu sikap yang dipilih oleh Wonshik atas kehamilamu itu tulus dan Wonshik benar-benar mencintaimu. Menerima kehamilan wanita yang bukan hasil benihnya itu tidak mudah. Aku saja belum tentu bisa. Jadi aku yakin kalau Wonshik memang menyayangi dan mencintaimu, Cha Hakyeon."

Hakyeon diam. Ia memilih meresapi setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Taekwoon dan Jaehwan. Bait-bait kalimat itu benar-benar membuatnya lemah. Jika dipikir memang benar. Kenapa Wonshik repot-repot ingin mengakui anak itu sebagai anaknya jika memang ia tidak memiliki rasa apapun? Kalau memang kasihan cukup nafkahi tanpa harus mengaku sebagai ayah dari janin ini kan? Lamat-lamat semu merah menyebar di kedua pipi Hakyeon. Ia menghangat dengan semua itu.

"Jadi jangan ragu kalau nanti Wonshik melamarmu."

.

.

.

Ini kali kedua Jiyeon datang kemari. Yang pertama saat Sanghyuk mengajaknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jiyeon sengaja datang kemari bersama Sanghyuk untuk melepas penat. Benar kata Sanghyuk kalau tempat ini memang tempat terbaik untuk melepas penat.

Jauh dari suara bising kendaraan dan dekat dengan udara alami menenangkan.

Jiyeon menumpu tangannya pada pinggiran kayu jendela. Ia memandang ke arah hutan yang cukup rimbun.

"Udara disini akan mengembalikan semangatmu." Sanghyuk kembali menghampiri Jiyeon setelah ia mengambilkan minuman dari dalam tas. "Minum dulu!"

Jiyeon berbalik. Ia mengambil alih botol minuman dari tangan Sanghyuk. "Terima kasih." Tuturnya dengan senyum cantik. Bahkan _eyesmile_ juga tampak disana.

"Aku sering datang kesini."

Jiyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sering dapat masalah?" Tanyanya antara bodoh atau polos.

Mendengar itu membuat Sanghyuk tertawa. Kekasihnya menggemaskan sekali. Ia ingin mencubit pipi tembem milik Jiyeon. Meski gadisnya itu bertubuh sangat kurus, pipinya masih tampak _chubby_.

" _Yaah_ , lumayan!" Sanghyuk tertawa renyah lagi. "Apalagi kalau melihatmu jalan sama Jimin." Sambungnya masih dengan tawa. Memang bagi Sanghyuk melihat Jiyeon jalan-jalan dengan Jimin adalah sebuah masalah. Masalah hatinya yang terluka.

Jiyeon berdecak. Ia pikir suatu masalah serius. Ternyata hanya itu. Lalu ia menatap sang kekasih dengan lekat. Jiyeon tersenyum. Sanghyuk memilik wajah yang tampan dan menggemaskan dalam satu wadah. Wajah itu terkadang juga terlihat menyebalkan tapi kadang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Mulai kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Sanghyuk sempat terkesiap mendengarnya. Namun ia lekas mengembang sebuah senyuman manis sekali sampai kedua mata sipitnya menghilang.

"Sudah lama. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Sungguh?" Seru Jiyeon. "Lama sekali! Berarti jauh sebelum aku berkencan dengan Bobby Kim dan Park Jimin?" Sambungnya dengan heboh. Ia lalu mengatupkan bibirnya segera saat sadar bahwa ucapannya mungkin menyakiti Sanghyuk.

Dan Sanghyuk hanya tertawa gemas melihat gerak-gerik Jiyeon. Gadis itu merasa malu telah mengatakan hal itu. Tangan Sanghyuk pun mengusak puncak kepala Jiyeon dengan sayang.

"Iya."

Jiyeon melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Maaf." Gumamnya pelan.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau kenapa _sih_ Yeon? Ya udahlah! _Kan_ itu masa lalu. Yang penting sekarang kau milikku. Udah itu saja cukup." Sanghyuk mengusap pipi Jiyeon. "Aku berharap ini tidak akan berakhir cepat. Aku ingin hubungan kita berjalan terus sampai nanti."

Jiyeon ikut tersenyum melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sanghyuk saat ini. "Aku juga berharap sama Hyuk! Jagain aku yaa yuk.. jagain aku biar bisa sama-sama terus." Timpalnya sembari memeluk tubuh Sanghyuk yang jauh lebih tinggi.

Sanghyuk membalas pelukan itu. Ia mengecup kilat puncak kepala Jiyeon. Dalam hati Sanghyuk berucap bahwa pasti ia akan menjaga Jiyeon agar menjadi miliknya. Mendapatkan Jiyeon bukan perkara yang mudah dan ia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Cukup lama saling berpelukan, Jiyeon melepaskan pelukannya lebih dulu.

Ia mendongak. Memberi tatapan penuh sayang pada Sanghyuk yang tersenyum. Lalu ia berjinjit, memejamkan mata dan menggapai bibir Sanghyuk dengan bibirnya. Sanghyuk mengerti tindakan Jiyeon lantas menurunkan wajahnya agar sang gadis tidak terlalu lelah berjinjit. Keduanya pun saling berbagi kasih sayang dalam pagutan bibir yang dalam.

.

.

.

"Keluarlah! Aku tidak bisa bekerja kalau kau ada disini!"

Kihyun sudah lelah. Sungguh! Terus-terusan berteriak karena wanita ini. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sekali lagi dan berdiri dengan wajah malas.

"Lee Hongbin! Pulanglah! Atau mau aku panggilkan satpam untuk menyeretmu?!"

Hongbin masih bergeming. Ia sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk beranjak dari sana. Seolah tuli, Hongbin malah memasang headset dan membiarkan musik memenuhi pendengarannya. Tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk memenuhi keinginan Kihyun pergi dari sana. Hongbin memang menunggu Wonshik dan tidak sudi diusir oleh Kihyun.

Kihyun mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia memutar bola matanya jengah lalu berjalan mendekat pada Hongbin.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau punya memar di lengan." Tak butuh waktu lama, Kihyun segera menyeret tangan wanita itu. Kihyun tak peduli jeritan tak suka dari Hongbin. Yang jelas ia harus segera membawa wanita ini keluar.

Hongbin menyikut perut Kihyun hingga lelaki itu mengaduh. "Kau kurang ajar sekali!" Sungutnya tak terima.

"Kau yang kurang ajar!"

"Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum Wonshik datang."

Kihyun memutar bola matanya lagi. Rasa jengah lambat laut memuncak tinggi. Lantas ia berjalan menuju meja kerja sebelum mengambil ganggang telepon. Ia menoleh ke arah Hongbin dengan tangan membawa ganggang telepon.

"Aku akan menelepon _security_ sekarang."

" _Yaa_!"

 _Ceklek.._

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Ada Wonshik yang memasang wajah lelah sedikit terkejut melihat Hongbin disana. Ia tak peduli. Lelaki itu berjalan melewati Hongbin begitu saja dan duduk di kursi dekat Kihyun.

"Syukurlah kau datang! Aku benar-benar muak dengan wanita itu."

Wonshik hanya mendesah. "Biarkan saja!" Sahutnya datar dan acuh.

"Kau darimana? Mau aku buatkan kopi? Kau tampak menyedihkan sekali." Tawar Kihyun sembari meletakkan kembali ganggang telepon itu.

Ada senyum yang muncul di wajah itu. "Kau memang yang terbaik." Sahutnya.

" _Yaa_! Kim Wonshik!"

Rupanya Hongbin tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Wanita itu mendekati meja Wonshik. Namun sebelum ia sampai di depan Wonshik, lelaki itu lebih dulu bersuara.

"Jangan mendekat! Cukup berdiri disana!" Dan Hongbin menurut meski ia tampak kesal sekali. "Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

Hongbin mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dalam hitungan detik. Kali ini senyum manis menggoda tampak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Ia maju beberapa langkah. "Aku sudah mengirimi sejumlah uang sebagai pengganti kerugian yang kau dapatkan. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan maafku padamu." Jawabnya dengan nada ramah menjijikkan di telinga Kihyun. Dasar penjilat.

Wonshik tak menjawab, ia malah meraih _i-phone_ -nya dan mengetik sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hongbin dengan wajah datar. "Sudah ku kirim ulang pada rekeningmu. _Ah_ ya, aku menambah lima juta _won_ agar kau bisa menjauhiku." Tukas Wonshik datar namun serius.

Hongbin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ada ekspresi terkejut dan bingung dalam satu wajah. Ia mendekati meja Wonshik.

"Maksudmu ap—"

"Kihyun! Minggu depan kita ada pertemuan dengan Yoongi lagi _kan_?"

" _Yaa_! Kim Wonshik!"

"Ya, kita ada pertemuan."

"Tolong gantikan aku." Wonshik tak peduli dengan Hongbin yang mungkin sebentar lagi mencak-mencak tak karuan.

Kihyun yang menyingkirkan tubuh Hongbin dari depan meja Hongbin pun bertanya. "Kenapa? Bukankah ini pertemuan penting?" Tanyanya sembari menghalangi Hongbin dari hadapan Wonshik.

Hongbin mendengus. " _Yaa_! Yoo Kihyun!" Sentaknya namun diabaikan oleh Kihyun.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan. Aku harus ke Changwon."

"Kenapa kau kesana?"

Wonshik tersenyum penuh arti. Senyum yang bahkan tidak diterima Hongbin hari ini. "Aku akan melamar seseorang." Jawabnya dengan senyum menawan.

Baik Hongbin maupun Kihyun sama-sama terkejut. Mereka melebarkan mata tak percaya. Apalagi Hongbin. Pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik _kan_? Sungguh masih baik kan? Ia akan protes namun tangan Kihyun lebih dulu menghalanginya.

" _Oh_ baiklah! Semoga acara lamaranmu berjalan dengan baik."

"Terima kasih."

Dan mereka berdua sepenuhnya mengabaikan Hongbin disana. Membiarkan wanita itu uring-uringan hingga akhirnya keluar dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Jiyeon baru saja pulang dari kafe dan langsung ke apartemen Wonshik. Ia melepas sepatu ketsnya lalu pergi ke dapur. Kerongkongannya terasa kering sekali. Tak membuang waktu, Jiyeon membuka kulkas, mengambil minum dalam botol lalu diteguknya cepat. Ketika ia akan mengembalikan botol ke dalam kulkas, ponselnya berdering.

Segera ia merogoh tasnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu. Adalah sang ibu yang menelpon dari Amerika.

" _Oh_ , _mommy_. Ada apa?" Tanya Jiyeon sembari menutup kulkas. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa. "Jiyeon baik-baik saja. Kak Wonshik juga. Tumben _mommy_ nelpon. Ada sesuatu yang _urgent_?"

Jiyeon melirik jam di dinding. Masih jam delapan malam.

"Kak Wonshik? Kak Wonshik belum pulang _mom_. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Saat Jiyeon menjawab tanya ibunya, pintu apartemen terbuka.

" _Ah_ , Kak Wonshik sudah pulang _mom_. Mau bicara sama Kak Wonshik?" Tawarnya seraya menatap sang kakak yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Seakan ia sedang menjawab tanya Wonshik. "Kak Wonshik, _mommy_ mau bicara sama kakak."

Wonshik menerima uluran _i-phone_ Jiyeon. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Jiyeon. "Ada apa _mom_?" tanyanya.

" _Kau tidak pernah menelpon mommy. Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kau bagi dengan mommy? Mommy kangen banget sama kalian."_

Wonshik tersenyum. Mendengar tanya dari sang ibu membuatnya hangat sekaligus bersalah. Ya memang ia belum menelpon sang ibu sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

"Maaf _mom_! Wonshik sibuk." Wonshik menyamankan tidurnya di atas sofa. " _Oh_ ya _mom_! Wonshik mau cerita sesuatu. Tapi dengerin yaa."

" _Apa? Pasti mommy dengerin. Tell your story son!."_

Wonshik mengangguk meski tak dilihat sang ibu. Ia mulai menceritakan banyak hal. Wonshik bukan anak yang menutupi segala sesuatu dari sang ibu. Ia cukup dekat dengan sang ibu sebelum lima tahun terakhir kedua orangtuanya pindah ke California. Sementara Wonshik dan Jiyeon tinggal berdua di Seoul.

Apapun dituangkan kepada sang ibu. Mulai dari kisah cintanya dengan Hongbin, pencurian lagu, kisah Jiyeon dan Sanghyuk. Bahkan masalah Hakyeon, semuanya diceritakan pada ibu.

" _So, you like Hakyeon?"_ Tanya Nyonya Kim dari seberang. " _And you want me to propose her, don't you_?"

" _Yap_! _Mom_ , _mommy_ tidak marah _kan_? Tidak kecewa _kan_ dengan keadaan Hakyeon?"

Dari seberang Wonshik bisa mendengar tawa renyah Nyonya Kim. Tawa yang sudah lama Wonshik rindukan. Tawa yang selalu bisa membuat Wonshik bahagia.

" _Nope.. really.. I'll let you to marry her. Lalu kenapa mommy harus kecewa dengannya? Mendengar cerita darimu, mommy yakin dia wanita yang hebat. Hanya saja dia kurang beruntung. But mommy believes that you will be happy with her. You love her, don't you?"_

"Sangat _mom_. Seperti yang Wonshik ceritakan tadi. _I was angry after knowing that Hakyeon was raped by her husband_. Jadi _mom_ , boleh _kan_ kalau Wonshik melamarnya minggu depan? _How about daddy_?"

" _Boleh. Kau bicara baik-baik dulu sama orangtua Hakyeon. Masalah daddy juga masalah perusahaan biar mommy yang bicara. Mommy yakin kalau daddy will agree with it."_

" _Thank's mom_. _I love you so much_."

" _Mommy too. Mommy will be back to Korea next month. We will prepare your wedding soon."_

" _Yapp, I'll wait for you_.. _Bye, see you next month mom_."

Wonshik tersenyum gembira selepas berbicara dengan ibunya lewat telepon. Seperti yang diharapkan, ibunya bersedia dengan rencananya menikahi Hakyeon. Ia juga tak butuh waktu banyak dan kata-kata manis untuk membujuk sang ibu. Wonshik benar-benar bersyukur memiliki ibu seperti ibunya saat ini. Sosok ibu idaman sekali.

Sekarang tinggal ia membicarakan masalah ini kepada Hakyeon dan ia siap untuk menemui kedua orangtua Hakyeon.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan, Wonshik memang akan mengatakan hal tersebut pada Hakyeon. Tentang rencana dirinya yang hendak melamar dan mempersunting Hakyeon secepat mungkin. Ia ingin segera menemui Hakyeon dan mengatakannya segera.

Dan sekarang Wonshik datang ke apartemen Jiyeon. Si cantik Jiyeon sudah lebih dulu berangkat ke kampus. Meninggalkan Hakyeon sendiri di apartemen.

" _Oh_ , aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk melamun." Wonshik berbisik dari belakang setelah ia menemukan Hakyeon yang termenung di meja makan. Tak melakukan apapun selain menetapkan pandangan pada meja kayu berlapis kaca. "Kenapa melamun?"

Hakyeon yang berjengit dengan kehadiran Wonshik mengulas senyumnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh ketika Wonshik duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu gelengan kecil diberikan pada sang lawan.

Wonshik ikut tersenyum. Melihat bagaimana wajah Hakyeon saat ini benar-benar membuatnya senang. Rupanya ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada wanita ini. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan kenyataan yang mungkin cukup berat diterima orang lain. Lantas ia menggenggam tangan Hakyeon yang dibiarkan di atas meja.

"Tidak baik melamun seperti itu." Usapan lembut dilakukan pada punggung tangan Hakyeon. "Sudah sarapan?"

Hakyeon mengangguk disertai senyum manis. "Sudah _kok_. Kau? Apa kau juga sudah sarapan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku belum sarapan. Tapi melihat senyummu membuatku kenyang." Jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Hakyeon menganga dalam sekejap. Sejak kapan Wonshik menjadi se- _cheesy_ ini? Ya Tuhan. Ini seperti bukan Wonshik. Tak menanggapi, Hakyeon malah bangkit melepas tangan Wonshik hendak membuatkan sarapan untuk Wonshik. Namun Wonshik menolak dan menarik tubuh Hakyeon pada pelukannya.

"Jangan membuang-buang tenagamu untuk memasak! Sekarang ganti baju _yuk_ , kita keluar saja. Ada yang ingin aku omongkan padamu."

.

.

.

Mereka disini, di sebuah kedai yang tak begitu jauh dari kantor Wonshik. Kedai kesukaan Wonshik saat makan siang selepas lelah bekerja. Hakyeon sebenarnya sudah kenyang mengingat ia juga baru sarapan. Tapi sepertinya semangkuk sup disini cukup menggodanya untuk dijamah.

"Makan yang banyak, biar kau dan bayimu sehat."

Hakyeon mendadak hangat mendengar kalimat itu. Wonshik benar-benar peduli padanya. Ucapan Jiyeon malam kemarin seketika terulang dalam otaknya. Tidak mungkin Wonshik tidak memiliki rasa apapun kalau lelaki itu begitu peduli padanya. Dan Hakyeon bersemu apalagi ingat informasi dari Jiyeon.

"Terima kasih."

" _Oh_ ya, apa kau dengar sesuatu dari Jiyeon?"

Hakyeon yang menunduk akan memakan supnya, mendongak. Tatapan penuh tanya mengarah pada sang lawan.

"Kalau aku ingin melamarmu minggu ini?"

Hakyeon membeku, jelas. Benar ia sudah mendengar itu dari Jiyeon kemarin tapi tetap saja. Rasanya ia sedikit asing dengan informasi itu. Hakyeon memang mengerti kalau Wonshik berniat untuk mengakui anak di kandungannya. Tapi semua ini terasa mendadak di otaknya.

"Kau.."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku benar-benar akan melamarmu, Hakyeon. Aku akan menjadi ayah dari bayimu." Wonshik menarik tangan Hakyeon dan mengecupnya kilat. "Aku mencintaimu, aku menginginkanmu menjadi istriku. Apa kau bersedia?"

Kadar kebekuan dalam tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Hakyeon bahkan susah menelan ludahnya dan memaku pandang pada wajah serius Wonshik. Wanita itu masih tak percaya dengan segala yang diucapkan oleh Wonshik. Memang, ia sudah memikirkan apa yang dijelaskan Jaehwan maupun Jiyeon. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Anggukan kepalamu kalau kau memang setuju. Atau.."

Mata Hakyeon mengikuti tubuh Wonshik yang bangkit dari bangkunya. Lelaki itu berjongkok di depan Hakyeon. Sang wanita terdiam tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tiba-tiba saja Wonshik menyingkap tangan Hakyeon yang berada di pangkuannya dan mengecup perutnya yang masih datar. Ya Tuhan! Hakyeon mendadak kaku.

"W-wonshik!" Suaranya pun berubah bergetar. Degup jantungnya tak bisa lagi diajak kerja sama. Semakin bergetar ketika Wonshik mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Bahkan Wonshik tak peduli dengan pandangan sekitar. "K-kenapa?"

"Bagaimana?"

"A-aku _hmpp-_ "

Hakyeon bergeming dengan kelopak mata terbuka lebar. Bibir mungilnya ditangkup paksa oleh bibir Wonshik. Hakyeon tak menolak. Malah ia memejamkan matanya dan menulikan pendengarannya. Tak peduli dengan puluhan pasang mata yang memandang mereka aneh. Hakyeon hanya menuruti kata hatinya saja. Sebuah keinginan untuk merasakan ketulusan yang lama tak ia rasakan dari seorang lawan jenis.

Dan sekarang ia benar-benar merasakan sebuah ketulusan yang murni dari Wonshik. Ini menuntunnya untuk percaya bahwa Wonshik tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka ada di kediaman Hakyeon. Bukan hanya Wonshik dan Hakyeon, melainkan ada Eunwoo dan Jiyeon juga. Seperti yang telah direncanakan, hari ini Wonshik berniat untuk melamar Hakyeon. Awalnya Hakyeon tidak yakin apakah orangtuanya akan menerima. Namun Wonshik mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan ternyata tidak cukup sulit membuat orangtua Hakyeon percaya. Hanya dengan menyebutkan bahwa Kim Wonshik adalah putra dari Kim Jungwon pemilik _Ltd_. yang sekarang berinduk di California Wonshik dan Hakyeon sudah diperbolehkan masuk. Bahkan suguhan yang diterima tidak main-main.

"Jadi?" Tuan Cha menatap penuh harap pada Wonshik. "Tuan Jungwon bersedia berinvestasi pada perusahaanku?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya; tiba-tiba berubah sedikit angkuh. "Gara-gara perpisahan Hakyeon dan Doojoon, aku mendapatkan banyak kerugian."

Ya, tanpa perlu diulang Wonshik sudah paham betul. Kerugian karena saham menurun setelah ayah Doojoon melepas beberapa saham yang dipunya di perusahaan Tuan Cha.

Wonshik mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Itu tidak sulit! Tapi saya mohon, akui kembali Hakyeon sebagai putri anda dan ijinkan saya untuk menikahinya." Balasnya disertai senyum manis meyakinkan.

"Pasti. Hakyeon boleh kembali." Tatapannya berubah haluan pada Hakyeon yang menunduk was-was. "Aku berterima kasih kepadamu. Kau lelaki baik yang mau menikahi Hakyeon dengan keadaannya sekarang."

Entah harus senang atau merasa miris. Senang karena Hakyeon akan kembali ke keluarganya, tapi miris ketika keluarganya seolah tak peduli pada kelakuan bejat Doojoon dan apa yang telah dirasakan oleh Hakyeon. Wonshik menggenggam tangan Hakyeon. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan Hakyeon yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menangis. Tidak apalah jika memang orangtuanya tak peduli. Yang penting sekarang ia bisa memiliki Hakyeon.

"Ya, ayah dan ibu akan pulang minggu depan. Kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan dua minggu lagi."

Nyonya Cha mengangguk setuju. "Aku serahkan semua padamu, Wonshik. Hakyeon adalah milikmu. Aku titipkan dia padamu." Tukasnya lebih tulus ketimbang sang suami.

"Pasti. Saya akan menjaga Hakyeon sepenuhnya."

Hakyeon meneteskan air mata ketika Wonshik mengatakan itu. Hatinya menghangat dan benih harapan tumbuh besar. Harapan untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik dan cinta yang ia damba. Hakyeon berharap Wonshik memang jodohnya dan selamanya akan menjadi jodohnya.

Sementara Jiyeon yang menyaksikan itu tersenyum senang. Keinginannya untuk menjadikan Hakyeon kakaknya pun terkabul. Ada selipan do'a di setiap gumaman bibirnya. Do'a untuk kebahagiaan kedua kakaknya. Semoga ini merupakan awal yang baik untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Wonshik."

Hakyeon menghampiri Wonshik yang sedang menikmati kopinya di balkon. Ya, pertemuan mereka sudah selesai sekarang Wonshik tengah bersantai dengan gelas kopi di tangan. Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan senyum menggantung di bibirnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Wonshik sembari meletakkan gelas kopinya. Ia menarik tubuh Hakyeon untuk mendekat padanya. "Kenapa?"

Hakyeon mengulas senyum lembut. Bibirnya digigit kemudian lalu kembali tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Tanpa aku jawab seharusnya kau tahu jawabannya." _Oh_ , cepat sekali Wonshik menanggapinya. Tak butuh waktu lama dan tak membiarkan Hakyeon untuk menanti jawabannya.

Hakyeon merasakan tangan Wonshik yang melingkar di pinggang. Kehangatan mulai menjalar pada tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mencintaimu." Lalu Wonshik membubuhkan sebuah kecupan pada kening Hakyeon. "Yang pasti aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin tinggal bersamamu sampai nanti."

Hakyeon memeluk tubuh Wonshik. Membiarkan telinganya menikmati irama dari detak jantung milik Wonshik. Jujur saja, ia merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di dekat Wonshik. Ia mungkin belum mencintai Wonshik seperti Wonshik mencintainya. Namun ia yakin lama-kelamaan ia pasti akan jatuh cinta sepenuhnya pada Wonshik.

"Terima kasih."

Dan Wonshik hanya bungkam. Detik selanjutnya ia mengangkat dagu Hakyeon. Mengikis jarak antara mereka dan mengungkung bibir Hakyeon dengan bibirnya. Hakyeon tak berontak, ia menginjikan Wonshik melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. _Toh_ Hakyeon juga menikmatinya. Karena Hakyeon tahu Wonshik tidak main-main dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Eotteohkkae? Hayoo, direview aja deh yaa.._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Best Mistake**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Cha Hakyeon (GS) / Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Kim Jiyeon (Kei) / Han Sanghyuk / Yoon Dujun / Lee Hongbin

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **Navi! WonshikxHakyeon!**_

 _ **Slight! Rabin, HakyeonxDujun**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan apakah sebuah kesalahan? Jika itu memang kesalahan, kenapa Hakyeon malah bahagia dengan kesalahan itu? Masih bisakah disebut dengan kesalahan? Dan mungkin Hakyeon akan tetap mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan, namun kesalahan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

11

.

.

CUP

Satu kecupan Hakyeon rasakan ketika ia tengah memangku fokus pada majalah di tangan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ia menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang mengecupnya. Saat itu juga bibirnya melengkung dalam dengan wajah berseri yang kentara. Segera Hakyeon menutup majalahnya dan memberikan sepenuhnya perhatian pada sosok lain yang ada.

Hakyeon menggenggam tangan yang ada di pundaknya lalu mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Ibu?" Ucapnya pelan.

Sosok itu adalah ibunya. Ya, Nyonya Cha yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Hakyeon. Sudah lama sekali wanita paruh baya yang masih terjaga kecantikannya itu menemukan sosok Hakyeon di dalam kamar. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan sosok Hakyeon berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang tak lagi ditempati sejak memutuskan untuk melepas statusnya sebagai anak dari Keluarga Cha.

"Ibu sangat merindukanmu Hakyeon." Tukasnya sembari memeluk Hakyeon.

Hakyeon membalas pelukan sang ibu dengan erat. Sama seperti ibunya, Hakyeon juga sangat merindukan sang ibu.

"Hakyeon juga merindukanmu ibu." Hakyeon mengecup pipi sang ibu. "Hakyeon akan tinggal sementara waktu di rumah."

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada kata yang terucap. Masing-masing saling menyalurkan kerindukan yang lama terpendam. Baik Nyonya Cha maupun Hakyeon sama-sama menahan kerinduan sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah Hakyeon meninggalkan kediaman Keluarga Cha. Hakyeon tersentak merasakan air yang mengalir pelan pada pundaknya. Ia tahu bahwa sang ibu tengah menangis.

"Maafkan ibu, sayang! Maafkan ibu." Ucapnya dengan tangis yang pecah. "Maafkan ibu yang tidak mendengarkan keluh kesahmu dulu. Maafkan ibu yang memaksamu untuk tetap bersama Doojoon."

Dada Hakyeon perih sekaligus hangat. Gemuruh yang tak tahu dari mana asalnya mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia ikut menangis mendengarkan tutur kata berbumbukan sebuah ketulusan dari seorang ibu yang selama ini merawatnya. Meski pada awalnya Hakyeon menyayangkan sikap sang ibu tapi mau bagaimanapun ibu tetap ibu bagi Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengusap air mata sang ibu.

"Ibu tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini bukan salah ibu." Tetes demi tetes air mata turun dari mata cantik Hakyeon. "Hakyeon menyayangi ibu."

Nyonya Cha memeluk kembali Hakyeon. "Ibu salah, tidak bisa mencegah keinginan ayahmu hingga kau harus menerima ini semua." Hakyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau harus menanggung beban yang cukup berat."

"Tidak ibu.."

"Tapi ibu bersyukur." Nyonya Cha melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menangkup wajah Hakyeon yang terlapisi air mata. "Ibu bersyukur kau menemukan lelaki yang mau menerimamu apa adanya. Ibu yakin Wonshik mau menerimamu bukan karena kasihan, tapi dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Apa kau mencintainya juga?"

Hakyeon diam. Pertanyaan itu menggelitik ulu hatinya. Mencintai, mencintai dan mencintai.

Apa Hakyeon telah mencintai Wonshik. Namun tampaknya Hakyeon tak ingin menjadikan tanya itu sebagai beban. Dengan reflek, bibirnya melengkung dalam disertai mata cantik yang menyipit.

"Ya, aku mencintainya, ibu."

"Berbahagialah dengan Wonshik. Semoga rumah tanggamu nanti akan menjadi rumah tangga yang kau dambakan."

Hakyeon tersenyum. Ia kembali memeluk sang ibu. Rasanya lega sekali mendengar kalimat itu. Sudah lama bukan, ia mengharapkan kalimat seperti itu dari sang ibu. Sebuah kalimat yang Hakyeon percaya akan mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Restu yang tulus, ya restu yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Jiyeon memperhatikan bintang yang ada di luar apartemen. Senyumnya tak berhenti menggantung disana. Paras cantiknya tergores sebuah kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang datang dari kabar sang kakak, dari perhatian Sanghyuk. Jiyeon bahkan merasa ia adalah gadis beruntung yang ada di dunia ini.

Tanpa Jiyeon ketahui, Wonshik sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Ikut memandang langit yang bertabur banyak bintang.

"Jangan banyak senyum sendiri! Dikira orang gila nanti!"

"Astaga!" Jiyeon terjingkat kaget. "Kakak ngagetin _deh_!"

Wonshik hanya nyengir sebelum mengusak surai panjang Jiyeon.

"Kak!" Jiyeon mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia memandang sang kakak yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Senyum Jiyeon kembali muncul. Bahkan _eye smile_ yang sangat disukai Wonshik pun terlihat. Benar-benar adik yang cantik. "Terima kasih."

Wonshik membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Terima kasih? Untuk?

"Kakak sudah menerima Kak Hakyeon dengan tulus. Kakak bersedia menjadikan Kak Hakyeon sebagai seorang istri. Jiyeon pasti sangat sedih kalau seandainya Kak Hakyeon harus menanggungnya sendiri. Aku saja yang tidak mengalami pasti akan sedih dan bisa jadi aku setres luar biasa. Tapi beruntung kakak mau menerimanya dengan tulus." Jiyeon menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap dalam manikan Wonshik yang menunggu kata-katanya. "Terima kasih kak, terima kasih. Aku akan sangat menyayangi Kak Hakyeon seperti kakakku sendiri."

Anggukan kecil membalas ucapan panjang dari Jiyeon. Wonshik bahagia memiliki adik perasa seperti Jiyeon. Kepedulian Jiyeon kepada Hakyeon benar-benar membuatnya yakin bahwa Hakyeon pasti akan bahagia bersamanya. Setidaknya ada Jiyeon yang selalu memperhatikan Hakyeon nanti jika Wonshik sibuk. Namun Wonshik pastikan Hakyeon tidak akan merasakan kesibukannya.

"Aku juga menyayangi dan mencintai Hakyeon. Semuanya tulus dan bukan karena rasa kasihan." Wonshik mencubit pipi gembil Jiyeon. "Apalagi melihat kau begitu senang saat bersamanya membuatku semakin yakin untuk menikahinya."

Jiyeon tak membalas ucapan Wonshik. Ia malah memeluk tubuh tinggi sang kakak dan bersembunyi pada dada bidangnya. Jiyeon suka memeluk Wonshik, nyaris sama seperti ia memeluk Sanghyuk. Meski lebih nyaman Sanghyuk. Jiyeon bergumam kecil dalam pelukannya. Bait-bait kalimat rasa senangnya terus berjatuhan dari bibir mungilnya.

Sementara Wonshik hanya terkekeh mendengar suara Jiyeon yang tenggelam di dadanya. Apa _sih_ yang tidak untuk Jiyeon? Kalau Jiyeon senang ia juga senang, kalau Jiyeon bahagia ia juga bahagia. Jiyeon adalah segala-galanya bagi Wonshik.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah. Suasananya yang menyenangkan memberikan semangat sendiri untuk bekerja. Hakyeon disana. Berdiri dengan senyum mengembang cerah melayani para pembeli yang datang. Ia telah berdiri sejak sejam yang lalu. Setelah kafe dibuka pukul delapan pagi.

Hakyeon merindukan suasana kafe yang lama ia tinggalkan. Mungkin terhitung dua minggu yang lalu ia tidak menginjakkan kaki disini.

" _Waahh_ , calon pengantin pagi-pagi sudah berdiri disini." Celetukan Jaehwan membuat Hakyeon menoleh. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jaehwan.

Sedang wanita itu hanya terkikik geli menyaksikan ratapan risih dari Hakyeon.

"Bercanda!" Jaehwan menopangkan tangannya di atas meja kasir. " _Eh_ , tapi benar juga _sih_! Seharusnya Kak Hakyeon istirahat. Kakak akan menikah sebentar lagi, pasti banyak yang harus dipersiapkan! Apalagi kakak juga sedang hamil muda."

Hakyeon tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih kuat _kok_! Jangan khawatir! Aku juga bosan kalau harus berdiam diri di rumah terus." Sahutnya dengan tangan cekatan memberikan pesanan kepada pelanggan di sebelah Jaehwan.

"Pastinya.. Berada di apartemen sendiri tanpa teman pasti sangat membosankan."

"Kalau begitu, lepas celemekmu dan kita jalan-jalan."

Masing-masing dari mereka menaruh perhatian pada seseorang yang berujar di belakang Jaehwan. Mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang secara tiba-tiba. Adalah Wonshik, yang memasang senyum sedikit menyeringai dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajak Hakyeon jalan-jalan.

Hakyeon yang mendapatkan tawaran itu tersenyum lembut. Ia menggeleng kecil menolak ajakan dari Wonshik.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bekerja saja yaa?"

Wonshik menggeleng tak setuju. "Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan denganku? Ke pantai _yuk_? Angin pantai bisa bikin bosenmu hilang." Tawar Wonshik.

Mendengar kata pantai membuat Hakyeon melonjak senang. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi kesana. Lantas ia mengangguk antusias. Tawaran yang tidak bisa dibuang begitu saja. Hakyeon pun menggeser tubuhnya membiarkan Myungeun yang siap untuk menggantikan posisinya.

Dan Jaehwan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Myungeunie, nanti kalau Jiyeon datang bilang saja yaa, aku dan Wonshik ke pantai."

Myungeun mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Tentu kak."

Lalu Hakyeon pun ke ruangan khusus milik Wonshik untuk mengambil tas dan jaket. Keduanya siap untuk jalan-jalan ke pantai.

.

.

.

Seperti apa yang ada di bayangan Hakyeon, pantai yang mereka datangi memang yang terbaik. Sepoi angin membelai kulitnya yang terbalut _sweater_ tipis, surainya yang dibiarkan terurai pun jadi mainan sang angin. Hakyeon memejam dengan tangan menggamit tangan Wonshik, ia memberikan kesempatan pada sang angin untuk ikut menyentuh mulus wajahnya.

Wonshik yang melihat aksi Hakyeon tersenyum hangat. Wajah manis Hakyeon mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk ke sekian kalinya. Wonshik bahkan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri ia tidak akan menyesal untuk mempesunting Hakyeon bagaimanapun keadaan Hakyeon.

Lantas ia memberikan kecupan pada bibir Hakyeon hingga membuat sang empunya terkejut.

"Wonshik!" Pekik Hakyeon terkejut.

Wonshik hanya mengulas senyum manis di wajahnya yang sangar.

"Kau sepertinya lebih menikmati suasana pantai daripada aku yang ada di sisimu." Tukas Wonshik sembari menghentikan langkah mereka. "Kita duduk disini saja yaa?"

Hakyeon mengangguk lalu mengikuti tarikan tangan Wonshik.

" _Kan_ aku mau kau ajak keluar karena kita pergi ke pantai. Bukan karena dirimu."

"Gitu ya?"

Dan Hakyeon tertawa kecil. Gemas sekali melihat ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat oleh Wonshik. Ia pun menarik ujung hidung bangir Wonshik dan memainkannya sejenak.

"Jangan ngambek!" Lalu Hakyeon membubuhkan kecupan tipis pada bibir Wonshik. "Wajahmu jelek sekali kalau ngambek!"

Wonshik berdecak kecil. "Cha Hakyeon!" Serunya tak terima.

Hakyeon tersenyum menanggapinya. Kemudian ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Wonshik. Selalu, setiap ia menyender aroma maskulin kas kayu-kayuan menguar dari tubuh Wonshik dan Hakyeon suka. Ini jadi salah satu alasan ia betah bersender pada tubuh kekar sang calon suami.

"Kenapa hatiku selalu bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama." Tiba-tiba Hakyeon bertanya tak jelas. Entah itu ditujukan untuk Wonshik atau pada yang lain.

Wonshik melirik wanita di sebelahnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak." Hakyeon mengulum bibirnya sebentar. "Hatiku selalu bertanya kenapa hidupku sekarang sangat beruntung?"

Wonshik diam, menunggu kalimat apa yang akan keluar.

"Dulu, aku selalu beranggapan diriku tidak pernah beruntung. Apalagi sejak menikah dengan Doojoon." Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mensejajarkan dengan Wonshik. Bisa Wonshik lihat paras ayu yang terpahat disana. Ya Tuhan! Wonshik benar-benar mencintai wanita ini. "Dan sekarang? Aku mendapatkan seorang lelaki yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjabarkannya. Dia baik sekali. Dia mau menerima segala keadaanku dan dia juga sangat mencintaiku."

Wonshik tersentuh dengan ucapan Hakyeon. Ditambah ada air yang sedikit menggenang disana. Wonshik terharu, apakah memang Hakyeon sudah sepenuhnya telah memberikan jiwa dan raga untuknya?

"Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ini, Wonshik." Hakyeon menyentuh pipi Wonshik dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Terima kasih.. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan seseorang sepertimu. Terima kasih.. Aku akan berusaha menjadi seseorang yang pantas kau dapatkan. Aku tahu, aku bukan segalanya dan aku bukan wanita sempurna. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bangga telah memilikiku."

Tak ada kalimat yang bisa Wonshik sanggah. Tak ada kalimat yang bisa Wonshik keluarkan. Yang Wonshik lakukan hanya menarik wajah itu dalam pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan berulang pada puncak kepalanya. Ia hanya ingin memeluk Hakyeon dan mengatakan lewat degupan jantung bahwa ia sangat mencintainya dan selalu bangga dengan dirinya.

Memang benar, Wonshik bangga dengan Hakyeon.

"Aku percaya, kau bisa." Ucapnya setelah memeluk Hakyeon untuk sekian lama. "Dan aku akan selalu bangga menunjukkan pada siapapun bahwa kau istri terhebatku kelak."

Tanpa babibu, Hakyeon memejam. Ia sudah tahu bahwa sebentar lagi bibirnya akan bertemu dengan milik Wonshik. Pejaman matanya mengiringi tangis yang pecah dalam pagutan keduanya. Dengan penuh perasaan, Wonshik mengajak bibirnya untuk menari. Membalut rasa cemburu angin pantai yang berusaha untuk mengacaukannya. Pagutannya masih tertata rapi dengan tangan Hakyeon mengalung pada leher Wonshik dan tangan Wonshik pada pinggang sang wanita. Mereka tak peduli pada sekitar, pada angin yang berhembus dan gelombang yang bergulung-gulung mendekat-menjauh.

"Terima kasih telah mengijinkanku menjadi bagian dari bahagiamu, Kim Wonshik."

.

.

.

" _Eh_ , maaf!"

Jiyeon mengucap maaf ketika ia menabrak seseorang saat akan mengambil buku di deret rak ilmu sosial.

"Santai aja!"

Seketika Jiyeon mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar suaranya. Sangat tidak asing dan sering sekali terdengar nyaring di telinga. Saat itu juga jantung Jiyeon rasanya ingin berhenti berdetak dan menuntun Jiyeon untuk membeku barang sejenak. Jiyeon menarik dalam nafasnya sebelum menunduk kembali.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Jiyeon. Kau butuh buku ini?" Tanyanya sembari mengulurkan sebuah buku. Seakan ia paham benar dengan apa yang dibutuhkan Jiyeon.

Jiyeon akan menjawab, namun sebuah tangan lebih dulu mendorong buku itu.

"Kita bisa mencarinya di tempat lain, Kim Jiyeon." Adalah Sanghyuk yang melakukannya. "Ayo pergi!"

Dan Jiyeon menurut ketika ia dipaksa pergi dari sana. Jiyeon terus menunduk di sepanjang perjalanan sampai taman belakang kampus. Sanghyuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menangkup wajah Jiyeon.

"Maaf!" Gumamnya pelan.

Alis Sanghyuk menaut. Dahinya pun berkerut seiring dengan rasa penasaran yang membumbung. Kenapa malah minta maaf? Ada yang salah?

Jiyeon menyingkirkan tangan Sanghyuk yang anteng di pipinya. Satu hirupan dalam ia lakukan. Kemudian kembali menunduk.

"Maaf membuatmu menjadi pelampiasanku."

Cukup lirih, bahkan kalah dengan desau angin yang berhembus pelan. Namun telinga Sanghyuk cukup peka untuk bisa mendengar. Ia tidak marah, tidak. Sama sekali tidak keberatan saat Jiyeon mengatakan hal itu. Sanghyuk malah tersenyum manis sekali. Senyum yang mampu membuat siapapun jatuh hati padanya. Sanghyuk bersyukur punya pacar seperti Jiyeon yang jujur apa adanya.

Lantas Sanghyuk memeluk tubuh Jiyeon yang bergetar kecil. Di wajahnya sudah ada aliran air yang tipis. Gadisnya menangis. Mungkin setelah pertemuan dengan Jimin tadi membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Entah kenapa, Sanghyuk hanya berpikir Jiyeon mungkin kecewa dan terluka melihat kembali wajah Jimin hingga ia harus merelakan air mata keluar begitu saja.

"Sudah _lah_!" Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jiyeon. "Aku juga yang menyuruhmu menjadikanku pelampiasan. Aku tidak masalah _kok_! Yang penting kau juga berusaha untuk mencintaiku sepenuh hati."

Jiyeon memeluk tubuh Sanghyuk dengan erat. Ia tidak akan melepaskan pemuda ini apapun yang terjadi. Sanghyuk lah yang mengerti dirinya, yang mengangkatnya dari lembah pesakitan dan meninggikannya. Sanghyuk lah yang menggoreskan senyum di wajahnya dan Sanghyuk lah pahlawannya. Jiyeon bergumam pelan dalam pelukan Sanghyuk. Ucapan terima kasih yang tak akan lepas dari ranum bibirnya.

" _Ah_ ya, kau harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirmu _kan_? _Yuk_ , balik ke perpus! Jimin juga pasti udah pergi."

Jiyeon mengangguk. Sebelum keduanya pergi dari sana, lebih dulu Jiyeon mengecup pipi Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk yang cukup terkejut terbengong untuk beberapa saat. Dan pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Jiyeon tak lagi di hadapannya. Ya Tuhan! Jiyeon sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang hangat ini dihabiskan Hakyeon di dalam rumah Wonshik. Sejak tadi pagi ia sudah berada di rumah Wonshik. Membantu memasak dan menyiapkan segalanya. Untuk apa? Calon mertua akan pulang dari Amerika dan Wonshik meminta Hakyeon untuk tinggal dengannya. Agar nanti saat sang ibu tiba langsung bisa bertemu dengan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon pun tak keberatan. Ia merasa senang sekali dan berharap segera cepat bertemu. Ia ingin melihat sosok ibu dari Wonshik. Sosok ibu yang merestui hubungan mereka. Hakyeon sering mendengar kisah tentang ibu Wonshik dari lelaki itu. Kata Wonshik, ibunya adalah yang terbaik. Jelas saja, dan Hakyeon suka. Hakyeon menyukai bagaimana Wonshik menceritakan semua tentang ibunya.

Disini, di dapur Hakyeon sibuk dengan tatanan makanan yang sebentar lagi siap untuk disantap. Sementara di sekeliling Hakyeon ada Wonshik dan Jiyeon yang membantu. Sebenarnya ada pembantu juga di rumah besar Keluarga Kim. Tapi Wonshik terlanjur menyuruh mereka pulang setelah bersih-bersih.

"Jiyeon! Bawakan tisu. Persediaan tisu di atas meja habis." Pinta Hakyeon sembari menata buah semangka.

Yang disuruh menganggukkan kepala dan melenggang dari tempatnya.

Wonshik yang tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi pun berjalan ke belakang Hakyeon. Mumpung tidak ada Jiyeon, ia menyempatkan untuk mencuri kecup pipi Hakyeon. Membuat sang korban berjengit kaget. Hakyeon melirik Wonshik dan lelaki itu hanya _nyengir_ saja.

" _Mommy_!"

Baik Hakyeon maupun Wonshik sama-sama menoleh ke arah jeritan Jiyeon. Wonshik segera mendekat ke arah sumber suara sementara Hakyeon diam tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ya Tuhan! Wanita paruh baya yang memeluk Jiyeon itu tampak cantik sekali. Ada gurat kebaikan yang kentara di wajah cantiknya. Senyum hangat dan pesona luar biasa tak bisa dielakkan. Hakyeon menahan nafas kala sepasang iris kelamnya bertubrukan dengan kelam cantik milik sang calon mertua.

Iya, Nyonya Kim. Ibu dari Wonshik dan Hakyeon.

" _Oh hay_!"

Dengan langkah terburu wanita itu mendekat pada Hakyeon.

" _Is she my daughter in law_?"

" _Yes_ , _she is_.. _She is so beautiful_ , _isn't it_?" Wonshik menyaut ketika Hakyeon hanya tersenyum saja mendengar tanya dari calon mertua.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum hangat lalu memeluk Hakyeon dengan seksama. " _Of course.._ _She is so beautiful.. Look! Her eyes are shining so bright and I love her smile. Her chubby cheeks and her soft skin_." Tutur Nyonya Kim panjang lebar. Rupanya ia jatuh cinta dengan Hakyeon.

" _She is mine and I'll never let her go_!"

Anggukan kecil dengan senyum mengembang manis tampak di wajah Nyonya Kim. Lalu ia menepuk pundak Wonshik. " _Don't let her leave you, son_!" Sahutnya.

" _Mommy_!" Kali ini Jiyeon yang merajuk. Si cantik mengapit lengan Nyonya Kim. " _Mommy_ kami menyiapkan ini semua untukmu!"

"Waahh sungguh?" Pandangan Nyonya Kim beralih pada meja yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya rapi namun ini cukup mengesankan sang ibu.

Jiyeon tersenyum manis kemudian menggandeng sang ibu untuk duduk. Nyonya Kim menunjukkan kepuasan dalam raut wajahnya. Ia pun menjumut satu lauk yang digoreng oleh Hakyeon. Menggigit lalu mengunyahnya. Tampak rasa senang muncul disana. Dan akhirnya satu acungan jempol diberikan padanya.

Wonshik pun mengajak Hakyeon untuk ikut duduk. Mereka akan makan bersama sekalian berbagi cerita. Untuk Hakyeon, ini adalah momen berharga yang pernah ia dapatkan. Memang sebelumnya acara seperti ini pernah terjadi di hidupnya namun tidak dengan hatinya. Sama sekali tak ada ketenangan di dalam hatinya jika dibandingkan dengan ini. Karena kali ini Hakyeon lebih tulus melakukannya dengan kasih sayang dan kesungguhan hati.

.

.

.

.

"Kau disini rupanya.."

Adalah suara Wonshik yang menemukan Hakyeon di perpustakan keluarga. Kakinya melangkah setelah menutup pintu dan mulai mendekat pada Hakyeon. Yang disapa hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali memaku pandang pada buku di tangan.

Ia berjongkok, di depan Hakyeon.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

Hakyeon tak menjawab. Malah ia menutup buku itu dan menunjukkan sampulnya pada Wonshik. Alis Wonshik naik sebelah ketika manikannya mampu membaca deret huruf yang tertera. _Oh_ Tuhan! Hakyeon membaca bagaimana menjadi ibu yang baik. Sepertinya Hakyeon memang siap untuk menjadi ibu.

"Sepertinya _mommy_ sering membaca buku seperti ini. _Mommy_ sungguh ibu yang baik untuk anak-anaknya."

Satu kecupan diterima kening Hakyeon. Wonshik menyusap pipi gembil Hakyeon kemudian. "Kau juga calon ibu yang baik." Kembali lagi, Wonshik mengecup kening Hakyeon. "Dan juga istri yang baik untukku."

Hakyeon tersipu. Semburat merah tipis tampak menawan di bawah guyuran lampu yang tak begitu terang. Hakyeon menundukkan pandangannya sebentar lalu membalas tatapan menunggu dari Wonshik.

"Aku begini karenamu." Buku yang semula ada di telapak tangannya telah berpindah tempat. Kedua telapak tangan itu digunakan untuk menangkup wajah Wonshik. "Kau yang memberiku semangat untuk menjadi yang terbaik."

"Aku terima ucapan terima kasihmu." Tanggap Wonshik meski tak secara langsung Hakyeon mengatakan terima kasih. Sang lelaki menurunkan telapak tangan Hakyeon dari pipinya dan berganti untuk digenggamnya. Ia mengecup sekilas punggung tangan kanan Hakyeon. "Kau harus segera tidur sayang! Ada banyak kegiatan yang harus kita lalui besok. Sepertinya _mommy_ ingin mempercepat pernikahan kita."

Hakyeon tak terkejut dengan kabar itu. Ia pun mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ajakan Wonshik. Lantas ia berdiri sembari menarik tangan Wonshik agar ikut bangkit dari posisinya semula.

"Kita bisa tidur bersama jika kau tidak keberatan."

Dan tawaran itu sepertinya tidak akan dilewatkan Wonshik begitu saja.

.

.

.

Bisa dibilang, hari-hari terakhir ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi Wonshik. Ya Tuhan! Ia harus menyiapkan banyak hal. Bukan hanya yang berkaitan dengan pernikahannya tapi juga proyek yang tengah ia garap bersama Yoongi. Dan Wonshik memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik salah satu ruangan di kafenya.

Bukan bersembunyi _sih_ , lebih tepatnya menenangkan diri disana. Karena di dalam kafe Wonshik jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan di studio. Alasannya? Apalagi kalau bukan Hakyeon. _Tertawa saja kalau kalian merasa geli dengan sikap Wonshik._

 _Brakkk!_

Dan ketenangan Wonshik harus terelakan pergi ketika sesosok wanita masuk tanpa ijin. Wonshik sempat terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Bagaimana bisa? _Ah_ , Wonshik ingat. Tidak ada Jiyeon maupun Sanghyuk yang berjaga di depan.

Pada akhirnya helaan nafas putus asa keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan rencana pernikahanmu?" Hongbin bersungut. Wanita itu melipat tangan di depan dada. Tak terima dengan berita yang telah ia dengar.

Wonshik mengerut sebentar sebelum melepas tawa keras. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat pada Hongbin.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku menikah?" Tanyanya sinis.

Hongbin mendengus. Rasa kesal memuncak di paras ayunya. "Aku tidak suka kau menikah! Kau sudah berjanji akan menikahiku!" Si wanita berusaha meraih lengan Wonshik. Namun sayang, keinginannya harus kandas begitu saja. Wonshik terlalu cepat menampik tangannya.

"Janji? Ya Tuhan! Bahkan aku sudah lupa pernah berkata demikian." Ia kembali menjauh dari Hongbin. "Kau mimpi apa _sih_? Datang-datang protes dengan pernikahanku?"

"Apa kau sangat membenciku? Setidaknya beri aku maaf!"

"Maaf?" Ulang Wonshik dengan nada remeh yang kentara. "Maaf? Tidak! Maaf bisa membuatmu menggila lagi." Kemudian Wonshik menarik laci meja. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Sementara Hongbin hanya menunggu tindakan Wonshik. Lelaki itu tampak sibuk dengan benda di tangan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Wonshik bangkit lagi dan mendekat pada Hongbin dengan tangan membawa sebuah undangan.

"Satu untukmu. Spesial untukmu! Aku tidak mengharapkan kedatanganmu. Tapi kalau kau berniat datang, aku harap tidak ada tindakan bodoh yang kau berikan." Wonshik menarik lengan baju Hongbin hingga bibirnya berdekatan dengan telinga Hongbin. "Kau mengerti dengan ucapanku, kan?"

Hongbin yang menahan nafasnya mulai menghembuskan secara kasar. Kekesalan membumbung tinggi. Undangan yang ada di tanganpun diremas. Bibirnya digigit keras dan ia melempar pandangan kecewa bercampur kesal pada Wonshik. Dan sekitar lima belas detik kemudian, Hongbin menghentakkan kakinya sebelum meninggalkan Wonshik sendiri.

Wonshik hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak acuh. Baginya sudah tak penting memikirkan sosok Hongbin lagi. Dia sudah bagian dari masa lalu _kan_?

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon tahu kalau Hongbin baru saja keluar dari ruangan Wonshik. Hakyeon juga tahu kalau wajah Hongbin mengatakan ia sedang marah dan kecewa. Kenapa? Apa yang telah terjadi di dalam sana? Bermodalkan rasa penasaran, Hakyeon membuka pelan pintu ruangan Wonshik. Sudah biasa ia keluar masuk ruangan itu sejak Wonshik melamarnya.

"Wonshik?" Suara lembut Hakyeon menyentak telinga Wonshik. Lelaki yang sibuk dengan _i-phone_ ditangan membuatnya mendongak lalu mengulas senyum yang kelewat manis. Hakyeon mendekat pada Wonshik dan duduk di atas meja.

"Ada apa sayang?" Wonshik sedikit menggeser kursinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Hakyeon. Walaupun posisi Wonshik lebih rendah dari wanitanya.

Hakyeon tampak ragu ingin bertanya. Apa tidak ada-apa?

"Hongbin."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa dia datang kemari?" Tanyanya pelan. Bahkan lebih pelan dari suara ac yang disetel sedang oleh Wonshik.

Wonshik sebenarnya ingin lekas menjawab rasa penasaran Hakyeon. Namun entah mengapa malah tawa geli yang keluar. Lelaki itu membiarkan suara bassnya terdengar memekak telinga melalui tawa geli yang kentara. Hakyeon seketika cemberut. Ia sudah penasaran tapi lelaki ini malah tertawa.

"Wonshik!" Pipi Hakyeon tampak menggemaskan ketika cemberut.

Wonshik sebisa mungkin menghentikan tawanya. Ia berdiri dan memegang pundak Hakyeon. Meminta sang pemilik untuk menatapnya.

"Kau cemburu?" Alih-alih jawaban, sebuah tanya malah terlontar.

Hakyeon masih cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Wonshik mengusap pipi Hakyeon yang bersemu merah. Memang Hakyeon cemburu, namun pipinya juga tak bisa mengelak kalau semu merah tersebar disana.

"Ya Tuhan." Lalu Wonshik membubuhkan sebuah kecupan di bibir cantik Hakyeon. "Dia hanya minta undangan pernikahan kita saja."

Alis Hakyeon menekuk. Hey, itu jawaban yang janggal. Mana mungkin seorang Hongbin meminta undangan? Hakyeon pun berdecak tidak suka dengan jawaban Wonshik.

"Tenang saja." Wonshik mengusap pipi Hakyeon. "Dia tidak macam-macam _kok_! Ya sama seperti biasa. Pengen dapet maaf dariku."

"Dia masih cinta ya?"

"Mana mungkin." Wonshik kembali mengecup bibir Hakyeon. "Itu bukan cinta. Itu nafsu. Kalau memang dia cinta tidak mungkin dia akan mengkhianatiku."

Hakyeon diam. Lelaki di depannya mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada suara yang berbumbu kepedihan. Hakyeon bisa melihat dengan jelas sayup-sayup kekecewaan yang dipancarkan mata sipitnya. Saat itu juga dada Hakyeon berdenyut perih sekali. Apa mungkin kekecewaan itu karena kisah kasih mereka harus kandas dengan cara menyedihkan. Hakyeon menarik dalam nafasnya. Sesak itu menyerang dan membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal." Dalam sekejap Hakyeon menegakkan pandangannya. "Aku malah bersyukur bisa berpisah dengannya. Karena aku bisa bersamamu pada akhirnya."

Hakyeon menarik kembali air mata yang nyaris akan jatuh. Ia membiarkan bibirnya melengkung cantik sebelum dikecup singkat oleh Wonshik. Lalu Hakyeon menatap manikan Wonshik yang tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pancaran itu, pancaran yang mengatakan bahwa sang pemilik bahagia. Reflek, bibirnya kembali melengkung lebih dalam.

Karena ia percaya yang diucapkan Wonshik memang benar.

"Semoga kau memang tidak akan menyesal dengan ini semua." Hakyeon mengecup pipi Wonshik. "Kau tidak akan menyesal menikahiku nanti."

Wonshik tersenyum lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menyesal. Karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Yoo update cepet yooo..._

 _Kurang satu episode lagi dan selesai wkwkwkwkw_

 _Oke, silahkan direview yaaa.._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	12. Chapter 12

**Best Mistake**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Cha Hakyeon (GS) / Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Kim Jiyeon (Kei) / Han Sanghyuk / Yoon Dujun / Lee Hongbin

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **Navi! WonshikxHakyeon!**_

 _ **Slight! Rabin, HakyeonxDujun**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan apakah sebuah kesalahan? Jika itu memang kesalahan, kenapa Hakyeon malah bahagia dengan kesalahan itu? Masih bisakah disebut dengan kesalahan? Dan mungkin Hakyeon akan tetap mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan, namun kesalahan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

12

.

Hakyeon rasa ia akan menangis. Ia tak tahu apakah tangis yang hendak keluar itu karena ekspresi penyesalannya atau sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan. Hakyeon menunduk, lamat-lamat senyumnya terselip di antara katupan bibirnya yang rapat. Hakyeon mulai merasa kalau tangis ini merupakan tangis kebahagiaan.

Baru saja selesai, pesta pernikahan yang ia gelar bersama keluarga Wonshik. Ya benar, pesta pernikahannya dengan Wonshik. Pesta pernikahan kedua dalam hidupnya. Pesta pernikahan yang ia harapkan.

Ia tak pernah menyangka jika akan berakhir disini. Sebuah rumah yang berisikan orang-orang terbaik dalam dunia ini. Orang-orang yang memiliki hati bak malaikat. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika ia akan menikah dengan sosok Wonshik.

Ya Tuhan, Hakyeon tidak akan pernah berhenti tersenyum bila harus mengingat kembali siapa sosok Wonshik. _Ah_ , ia bahkan berencana untuk membuat sebuah kisah dirinya selama ini.

Lalu ia melirik perutnya. Ada bayi disana yang berusia lebih dari sebulan. Hakyeon bisa merasakan perubahan di perutnya. Bibirnya tergigit kemudian, gejolak aneh kembali merubung dalam diri. Bayi ini, bayi ini apakah akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan kelak?

Tentu saja, ia telah mendapatkan calon ayah yang Hakyeon percaya sangat menyayanginya meski tahu ia bukan anak kandungnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hakyeon lekas mendongak, ada Wonshik disana. Masih tampan dengan sisa _make up_ yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Lelaki itu mendekat pada Hakyeon yang juga masih mengenakan pakaian pengantin untuk resepsi tadi.

"Aku bahagia." Jawabnya singkat. Hakyeon menggapai wajah Wonshik lalu membubuhkan sebuah kecupan di bibir tipisnya. "Terima kasih!"

Wonshik ikut tersenyum. Ia juga bahagia seperti Hakyeon.

"Terima kasih juga sudah bersedia menjadi istriku." Hakyeon menggenggam tangannya. "Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di sorot matamu, apa?"

Hakyeon diam sejenak. Apa terlihat jelas wajahnya yang khawatir dengan masa depan bayinya? Tak butuh waktu lama, Hakyeon mengulas senyum. "Bayi ini." Hakyeon melepas genggaman tangan Wonshik dan mengusap perutnya. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan menerimanya? Aku takut kalau—"

Dan Hakyeon harus menghentikan ucapannya ketika Wonshik tiba-tiba menyingkap tangan Hakyeon dari perutnya. Kepalanya mendekat pada perutnya kemudian ia memberikan kecupan pada perut Hakyeon. Hakyeon terkejut dengan perlakuan ini. Jelas, ini adalah kali pertama Wonshik melakukannya.

Lalu Wonshik kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalau aku ragu dengan bayi ini, mana mungkin aku menikahimu?" Wonshik menatap manikan Hakyeon yang menunggu sebuah keseriusan. Beruntung, Hakyeon menemukannya dalam waktu yang singkat. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku mencintaimu juga mencintai bayimu."

Hakyeon tersenyum. Kelegaan mulai merayap bebas dalam dirinya. Ia mengangguk percaya sebelum memeluk tubuh Wonshik. Rasanya tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain berada dalam pelukan Wonshik setelah mendengarkan kalimat itu. Hakyeon tak akan berkata apa-apa lagi. Cukup mengungkapkan terima kasihnya melalui pelukan itu. Pelukan tulus yang hanya ia berikan kepada Wonshik.

.

.

.

"Aku harus melepas kakak sekarang."

Hakyeon mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Eunwoo. Yang laki-laki _nyengir_ melihat ekspresi heran bercampur bingung dari Hakyeon.

"Kakak sudah menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Kim. Kakak juga akan ikut Kak Wonshik, _kan_?"

Hakyeon mengangguk. Rencana memang seperti itu, mereka akan tinggal bersama di kediaman Wonshik. _Ah_ tidak. Di apartemen Wonshik. Karena tidak mungkin akan tinggal di kediaman Hakyeon. Wonshik pasti kurang nyaman dengan itu. Lalu Hakyeon menyentuh pundak Eunwoo; sang adik kesayangan.

"Kau masih bisa main kesini, _kan_? _Ah_ ya, kuliah yang benar dan jangan membuat ayah ibu marah."

"Kakak benar-benar baik!" Eunwoo memeluk sekilas Hakyeon. "Padahal ayah dan ibu sudah membuat kakak menderita tapi kakak masih saja berbaik hati kepada mereka."

Hakyeon mendelik sejenak lalu menggeleng tak setuju. "Ya Tuhan! Eunwoo, mereka itu orang tua kita! Kita tidak boleh durhaka pada mereka. Mau bagaimana pun kita harus tetap sayang kepada mereka." Timpal Hakyeon.

"Ya, ya, memang benar _sih_!" Eunwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan arah pandangannya. Secara tak sengaja manikan Eunwoo memperhatikan perut Hakyeon. Sekelebat tanya kembali menyapanya.

Sebuah tanya yang tak jauh-jauh dari, 'Bagaimana nasib anak Hakyeon nanti?'

Eunwoo memang tau kalau Wonshik akan bertanggungjawab. Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya bukan anak kandung terkadang akan diperlakukan berbeda. Lalu Eunwoo memperhatikan wajah manis sang kakak. Disana jelas terpoles sebuah kebahagiaan. Eunwoo takut bila kebahagiaan itu akan menghilang dari sana ketika Wonshik tak lagi menyayangi sang bayi.

Terkadang Eunwoo menyayangkan sebuah takdir yang telah dituliskan oleh Tuhan.

"Eunwoo!"

Hakyeon memanggil, namun Eunwoo masih dalam lamunannya.

"Eunwoo?"

" _Ah_ , ya kak?"

Hakyeon tersenyum. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hakyeon setengah khawatir. Wanita itu melihat ada garis-garis gelisah di wajah sang adik.

Dan Eunwoo tersenyum. Ia menggangguk untuk menjawab rasa khawatir sang kakak.

.

.

.

Sore ini rasanya sejuk sekali. Udaranya tak terlalu panas dan tak terlalu dingin. Sangat pas untuk dinikmati ketika lelah seharian bekerja atau menjalankan aktivitas rutin. Seperti Sanghyuk dan Jiyeon. Keduanya duduk bersanding di tepi sungai sembari membuang pandangan pada alirannya.

Jiyeon menyender pada bahu lebar sang kekasih. Senandung kecil lolos dengan sengaja dari bibir mungilnya. Si cantik sedang menyanyikan lagu dari _**Brian McKnight – Marry Your Daughter**_. Mungkin Jiyeon sedang mengode Sanghyuk untuk membicarakan hal ini.

Hey, mereka masih terlalu muda.

"Hyuk!"

" _Hmm_?"

Jiyeon mengangkat kepala dari bahu Sanghyuk. Yang cantik menolehkan wajahnya pada wajah Sanghyuk. "Kenapa aku masih _baper_ yaa?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

" _Baper_?" Alis Sanghyuk menaut jadi satu. " _Baper_ kenapa?"

"Kemarin lusa, saat melihat Kak Wonshik menikahi Kak Hakyeon! Ya Tuhan! Ini bahkan lebih mengaduk-aduk perasaanku. Daripada saat aku melihat mereka lamaran."

Sanghyuk hanya mangut-mangut saja. Bukan hal aneh jika Jiyeon akan bersikap demikian. Gadis ini kan memang gampang baper.

"Hyuk?"

Sanghyuk menoleh. Ia mendapati wajah cantik Jiyeon yang memancarkan sebuah harapan di kedua matanya. Sanghyuk pun membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan bingung bercampur penasaran.

"Kenapa?"

Sebelum menjawab, senyum Jiyeon tiba-tiba mengembang begitu saja. Sanghyuk merasa kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya. Ya Tuhan. Apa yang salah dengan senyuman itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah muda?" Tanyanya dengan binar cerah yang kentara. "Aku pengen banget nikah muda!"

Dan Sanghyuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tak menyangka sang kekasih akan mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin Jiyeon punya pikiran akan menikah muda. Apalagi keduanya juga baru saja pacaran.

"Ji!"

"Kita bisa menikah setelah tahun ini. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan! Kita akan punya anak yang lucu-lucu."

"Ji!"

"Kau pernah bayangin tidak bagaimana wajah anak kita nanti. Pasti bakal ganteng sama cantik. Dan nanti anak kita bakal tinggi juga!"

"Ji!"

"Hyuk!" Jiyeon menangkup tangannya dengan penuh hikmat. " _Yuk_ nikah _yuk_! Nanti aku bilang—"

 _Cup.._

Sanghyuk mengecup kilat bibir Jiyeon. Ia gemas dengan sederet kalimat dari Jiyeon. Gadis itu memang menggemaskan sekali. Apalagi ketika membahas kata pernikahan. Sepertinya Jiyeon memang benar-benar bernafsu untuk menikah muda. Sementara Jiyeon, gadis itu membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan tindakan cepat dari Sanghyuk. Ia tidak mengantisipasinya. Tak tahu bakal ada kecupan kilat untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kau ini mikir apa _sih_ Ji?" Sanghyuk menarik kedua belah pipi gembil Jiyeon. "Menikah muda bukan hal yang mudah."

Jiyeon cemberut, jelas.

"Kau butuh segalanya untuk dipersiapkan." Sanghyuk menatap gemas kekasihnya yang merajuk. Ya Tuhan! Umur berapa _sih_ kekasihnya ini. "Kita juga harus lulus dulu. Aku harus bekerja dulu dan aku belum siap untuk jadi ayah."

Jiyeon mendengus. Bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar dari Sanghyuk. Jiyeon hanya ingin mendengar Sanghyuk setuju dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Hyuk! Aku tau kita perlu lulus! Tapi lulus setelah menikah juga bukan hal yang salah. Tidak perlu lama-lama menyiapkan! Buktinya Kak Hakyeon dan Kak Wonshik juga persiapannya cepat."

Sanghyuk menangkup wajah Jiyeon dan mengecupnya lagi. "Memang! Tapi lihat, kelakuanku saja masih kayak anak kecil. Masak iya mau nikah?" Tanyanya.

"Kau akan belajar seiring berjalannya waktu."

"Tidak Ji! Jangan menikah muda!" Sanghyuk mengusap pipi Jiyeon. Gadisnya masih dalam mode cemberut ngomong-ngomong. "Paling tidak ijinkan aku lulus dulu _deh_ , baru nanti ngomongin pernikahan!"

.

.

.

Mentari nampaknya bersinar sedikit lebih cerah dari biasanya. Cahayanya yang cukup terang merembes masuk ke dalam kamar. Hakyeon mengerjab, kelopak matanya terganggu dengan terang cahaya mentari. Sebelum sepenuhnya ia membuka mata, lebih dulu ia sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menghindar dari cahaya yang bisa saja menusuknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Wonshik?" Dengan gerakan cepat Hakyeon bangkit dari tidurnya. Namun belum beberapa detik berada dalam posisi duduk, Wonshik kembali menidurkannya. "A-apa yang!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Wonshik mengapit belah bibir Hakyeon dengan bibirnya. Rasanya sungguh berbeda jika dibandingkan kali pertama ia mengecup bibir itu. Wonshik melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Menuntun Hakyeon untuk memejamkan matanya seiring dengan kecupan yang terasa begitu memabukkan. Bahkan Hakyeon meremas sprei dalam genggamannya.

Wonshik tersenyum di balik lumatan pelan yang ia lakukan.

"Selamat pagi kesayangan." Lalu Wonshik kembali membubuhkan kecupan singkat pada bibir sang istri.

Hakyeon berdecak sebentar. Ada sedikit rasa kesal akibat ulah tiba-tiba Wonshik. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka, bukan. Hakyeon sangat menyukainya –apalagi ini kali pertama ia merasakannya- tapi yang tidak ia sukai adalah cengiran kemenangan yang ditampilkan Wonshik.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Sakit!" Jawab Hakyeon. Punggungnya memang terasa sakit karena ia harus menahan beban di perut yang semakin lama semakin membesar. "Tapi aku senang."

Wonshik tersenyum lega. Hakyeon tak mengeluh saat harus membawa janin dalam rahimnya.

"Ayo bangun, kau harus sarapan lalu kita harus _check up_ kandunganmu."

Wonshik benar-benar seorang suami idaman. Di tengah kesibukannya yang merajalela ia masih memberikan banyak waktu untuk Hakyeon. Tidak hanya sebelum menikah saja, sesudahnya pun Wonshik akan terus memberikan waktu.

" _Emm_ , Wonshik!"

Saat Wonshik akan turun dari ranjang, ia berbalik. Lengannya ditahan oleh Hakyeon.

Sepertinya Hakyeon sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di unek-uneknya.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Jenis kelamin apa yang kau harapkan dari anak ini?"

Wonshik tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Sementara Hakyeon mulai menumbuhkan rasa penyesalan setelah bertanya demikian. Bukankah pertanyaan itu akan menyakitinya? Janin ini bukan janin Wonshik, tapi kenapa Hakyeon malah bertanya demikian?

Lalu sebuah senyuman manis dan tulus muncul untuk membantah dugaan Hakyeon. Sepertinya Wonshik tidak seperti apa yang Hakyeon pikirkan. Lelaki itu mengusap pipi Hakyeon kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Hakyeon.

"Apapun itu aku akan menerimanya. Aku akan menyayanginya dan aku akan membesarkannya."

Dan senyum Hakyeon pun turut muncul seiring dengan jawaban meyakinkan dari sang suami.

.

.

.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Hakyeon sangat bersyukur kandungannya baik-baik saja. Sebenarnnya mereka juga ingin tahu apa jenis kelamin anak Hakyeon. Hanya saja Wonshik menolak untuk melihatnya. Ia bilang, akan lebih menyenangkan tahu saat nanti melahirkan.

Hakyeon bersyukur punya suami seperti Wonshik. Lelaki itu menerimanya tanpa pamrih. Apa adanya dan tak mengeluh. Tapi entah mengapa selama kakinya berjalan bersama Wonshik, dadanya kembali nyeri. Ada rasa bersalah maupun rasa janggal yang mengganggu dalam dirinya.

Ada apa? Kenapa?

Hakyeon pun tak tahu jawabannya apa.

"Kau harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan anakmu sendiri."

Tiba-tiba Hakyeon berkata demikian. Lagi dan lagi Hakyeon mengungkapkan rasa penyesalan karena tidak bisa langsung memberikan keturunan bagi Wonshik. Ia harus melahirkan dulu keturunan Doojoon baru bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Wonshik.

Wonshik yang siap membuka pintu mobil pun berhenti. Tatapannya mengarah pada Hakyeon yang menunduk.

"Jangan ungkit lagi masalah ini!" Lalu Wonshik membuka pintu untuk Hakyeon. Mendorong pelan si wanita untuk segera masuk. "Aku tidak masalah!" Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, Wonshik mengecup bibir Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengikuti tubuh Wonshik yang berjalan menuju sisi mobil. Pandangannya jatuh pada Wonshik yang telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah."

"Kau bersalah telah menikah denganku?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu apa?"

Hakyeon tak lantas menjawab. Pandangannya jatuh pada tangan yang sedari tadi ia kaitkan jadi satu. Bibirnya bergerak gelisah seiring dengan laju mobil yang semakin kencang. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hakyeon digempur rasa bersalah telah mengandung anak bukan dari Wonshik. Ya Tuhan, ia sudah berusaha untuk menerima. Tapi kenapa selalu seperti ini?

"Kesalahan telah membiarkan Doojoon menanamkan benih di rahimku." Hakyeon bergumam, lirih sekali. Tapi telinga Wonshik masih sanggup menangkap maksud itu. "Itu sebuah kesalahan fatal."

Wonshik menghentikan laju mobilnya perlahan ketika manikan sipitnya menangkap lampu lalu lintas berubah warna. "Dan kesalahan itu yang menjadikan kita sepasang suami istri." Sahutnya.

"Kau menikahiku karena aku hamil?"

Wonshik menghela nafasnya. Tak langsung ia menanggapi tanya Hakyeon. Ada apa _sih_ dengan istrinya itu? Lekas ia melajukan kembali mobilnya setelah mendengar klakson dari belakang. Lampu sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau rupanya.

"Cha Hakyeon, berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Wonshik tidak marah, tidak. Ia hanya geregetan dengan istrinya yang mulai lagi. "Ambil positifnya. Dengan adanya kehamilanmu, membuatku berani untuk bertanggung jawab. Aku tahu, bayi itu bukan bayiku. Tapi aku bisa bertanggung jawab atas hatiku. Atas rasa cintaku. Aku pasti akan menikahimu, tapi jika kau tidak hamil mungkin aku tidak akan menikahimu secepat ini." Wonshik berbicara dengan fokus yang masih ia curahkan pada jalanan. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Aku malah bersyukur bisa memilikimu secepat itu. Justru aku yang tanya, jika seandainya kau tidak memiliki bayi itu, apakah kau akan bersedia menikah denganku?"

Dan Hakyeon bungkam. Otaknya berputar dengan cepat. Banyak sekali kenangan-kenangan yang ia bangun dalam otaknya. Ia mengingat lagi, _ah_ , benar! Ia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Wonshik juga setelah Wonshik peduli padanya. Setelah Wonshik mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab. Hakyeon menunduk, bisa-bisanya ia berkata demikian.

"Bagaimana?"

Hakyeon menggeleng.

"Lihat?" Wonshik tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Hakyeon dengan tangan kirinya. "Kalau saja kau tidak memiliki kesalahan itu, kita tidak mungkin bersama sekarang! Jadi, kesalahan itu bukan kesalahan yang buruk. Itu adalah kesalahan terbaik. Jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Aku menerimamu apa adanya sayang."

"Kalau begitu maaf!"

Wonshik tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan maaf dari Hakyeon. Ada sedikit pikiran untuk mengerjai Hakyeon. Ia menepikan mobilnya. Meski ada tanya dari Hakyeon, Wonshik tidak menjawab. Beberapa sekon berlalu, Wonshik mendekati wajah Hakyeon. Jarak demi jarak terkikis dan pada akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling menempel. _Oh_ , merasakan _cuddling_ bersama di pinggir jalan untuk waktu yang singkat tidak masalah, _kan_?

.

.

.

" _Oh_ , sepertinya Tuan Putri kita ini masih belum kapok untuk menjauh dari Kak Wonshik."

Jiyeon bersuara ketika iris kelamnya menangkap sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe. Ia bahkan bersedekap dan menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

Yang disambut hanya berdecih kecil sebelum menubrukkan bahunya pada bahu kecil Jiyeon. Seperti di drama-drama, Jiyeon aka mendengus kesal dan menarik lengannya.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari kakakmu."

Jiyeon masih menahan tangan Hongbin ketika wanita itu berusaha untuk lolos darinya. "Lepasin Ji!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Kakak pasti pengen nyari Kak Wonshik _kan_?" Jiyeon melepaskan tangannya. "Kak Wonshik sudah menikah!"

Alih-alih marah, kali ini Hongbin malah tertawa. Tertawa dengan gerakan anggun yang mampu membuat Jiyeon melongo. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan lalu menyibakkan surainya yang panjang. Ia tersenyum, demi apapun Hongbin tersenyum dengan lengkungan bibir yang tampak tulus.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kakak tidak akan ganggu Kak Wonshik lagi. Kakak kesini karena pengen saja." Kemudian Hongbin melangkah meninggalkan Jiyeon yang berdiri dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Benarkan wanita itu adalah Hongbin? Kenapa sikapnya beda sekali?

Meninggalkan Hongbin yang penuh tanya, Jiyeon memilih untuk kembali ke kasir sekalian memperhatikan Hongbin yang duduk di salah satu kursi setelah mendapatkan pesanannya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kafe terbuka. Ada lelaki yang belum pernah Jiyeon lihat masuk ke dalamnya.

Oke, kali ini Jiyeon akui lelaki itu tampan sekali. Wajahnya yang sepertinya bukan orang korea pun sempat menarik hati Jiyeon. Lelaki itu tidak kearah kasir. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang ada janji. Dengan siapa? Dan manikan Jiyeon tak berhenti mengikuti tubuh lelaki itu hingga lelaki itu duduk di depan Hongbin.

Ya Tuhan! Berarti lelaki itu adalah teman Hongbin?

Tunggu! Mana mungkin! Kalau cuma sekedar teman tidak perlu cium pipi segala _kan_?

 _Ah_ , Jiyeon mulai sadar dengan sikap aneh Hongbin tadi. Ternyata Hongbin bersikap demikian karena ingin pamer pacar baru? Jiyeon berdecak. Kalau awalnya wanita ular ya tetap wanita ular.

Dasar!

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan damainya. Hakyeon telah membuka kedua matanya sejak dingin menyerang. Kamar mereka sengaja tidak dipasang penghangat, mengingat saat malam hari mereka sudah terasa panas.

Ya Tuhan!

Pipi Hakyeon memanas ketika ia mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Bibirnya melengkung tiba-tiba. Iris kelamnya tampak cantik memantulkan wajah damai sang suami yang terlelap.

Dengan sengaja, Hakyeon memainkan hidung bangir sang suami. Bibir tipis sang suami dan juga alis tebal sang suami. Hakyeon _cekikikan_ sendiri memainkan wajah sang suami. Ketika jemarinya turun menyusuri dagu Wonshik, jemarinya di tangkap oleh sang pemilik dagu. Hakyeon berjengit kecil merasakan tarikan dari Hakyeon.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Wonshik!" Pekik Hakyeon sambil berusaha melepas tangannya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

 _Cup_

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, tiba-tiba Wonshik bangun dan mengecup bibir Hakyeon. Hakyeon membelo beberapa sebelum mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau mau lagi?"

"Apa _sih_! Bangun _gih_ , sarapan _yuk_!"

Wonshik tak menuruti ucapan Hakyeon. Ia malah menarik tubuh Hakyeon hingga tubuh Hakyeon jatuh di atas tubuh Wonshik. Wonshik tak masalah dengan perut Hakyeon yang besar. Hakyeon menggeliat agar lepas dari jeratan Wonshik.

"Wonshik!"

Wonshik melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa _sih_ kau cantik sekali pagi ini?" Ucap Wonshik.

Pipi Hakyeon memerah, bisa-bisanya Wonshik bilang seperti itu pagi ini.

"Sini _deh_!" Wonshik mendekatkan wajah Hakyeon dan mengecupnya lagi. "Tau tidak? Aku mimpi kalian!"

Hakyeon mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalian?" Tanyanya bingung. Kalian siapa?

"Kau dan bayi kita."

Hakyeon tersenyum. "Mimpi apa?"

Wonshik tak lantas menjawab, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk tepat di depan Wonshik. Wonshik memegang tangan Wonshik dengan lembut lalu mengecupnya. Ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap pipi Hakyeon.

"Aku melihat potret keluarga bahagia. Yaa walaupun aku tidak melihat jelas apa jenis kelamin akan kita, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau kita bahagia."

Hakyeon diam. Mendengarkan dengan baik cerita Wonshik.

"Dan kau tahu? Ada aku juga disana. Kita memiliki keluarga yang bahagia." Wonshik menyibakkan surai Hakyeon yang jatuh di depan wajah Hakyeon. "Aku berharap mimpi itu akan jadi nyata."

Hakyeon tersenyum. Ia mengecup cepat pipi Wonshik berlanjut pada bibirnya. "Tentu saja kita akan bahagia. Pasti akan bahagia." Tanggapnya penuh dengan harapan.

"Kau bilang ini semua adalah kesalahan, _kan_?"

Hakyeon cemberut. Ia tidak suka diingatkan tentang ucapannya itu. Ia memang pernah mengatakan bahwa kehamilannya adalah kesalahan. Tapi setelah Wonshik meyakinkannya berulang kali, ia sadar bahwa kehamilannya adalah kesalahan terindah yang pasti akan membawanya ke dalam hidup yang bahagia. Ia yakin itu.

Bukan hanya tentang kesalahan telah memiliki jabang bayi dengan lelaki lain. Kesalahan terbaik baginya yang lain adalah meninggalkan keluarga untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang mencintainya. Namun sekarang tak perlu lagi kan ia merasa bahwa itu kesalahan?

Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Hakyeon sudah menemukan keluarganya dan ia pasti akan bahagia.

"Ya, kau adalah kesalahan bagiku! Kesalahan bagiku untuk tidak mengenalmu sejak dulu!"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _Oke ini beneran end, pliss jangan minta sekuel pliss... T_T_

 _Eotteohkae? Seru tidak? Wkwkwkw_

 _Garing deh yaa.._

 _Yodah deh, reviewnya saja deh yaa.._

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih_

 _._

 _._

 _~Salam Hangat Arlian Lee~_


End file.
